


The Intern

by SwanQueenz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drama, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, One Night Stand, Romance, Sex, Slow Build Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Slow Burn, Smut, Strap-Ons, SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook Group (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 73,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenz/pseuds/SwanQueenz
Summary: SwanQueen AU. Complete.After a short but sweet first encounter, Emma learns Regina is her new boss. But will their relationship survive the strain of a high pressure work environment in a homophobic town, where they can't seem to escape their pasts?Trigger warnings: contains sexual themes and some use of homophobic language.
Relationships: Aurora & Mulan (Once Upon a Time), Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 179
Kudos: 346





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoy our first attempt at Swanqueen fan fiction! Feel free to follow us on Twitter! @daismaslany & @orphanblackish

**_Emma_ **

_Shit.  
  
_ Emma rolls over and glances at her alarm clock.  
  
 _7.36 a.m.  
  
_ She was supposed to set off 20 minutes ago. She'll never make it to Town Hall by 8am. Her studio apartment is at least a 30 minute walk away, as long as she can avoid all the moms and kids blocking the sidewalk on their way to school.  
  
Today is the start of her internship as assistant to the Mayor. Emma doesn't give a damn about politics but she was too late to apply for anything else. Besides, it was one of the very few vacancies that didn't require a criminal background check. She didn't bother to ask why this one was still available…  
  
She grunts out loud before removing the warm duvet from her body and rolling out of bed. She throws on a white t-shirt and her red leather jacket; not exactly professional but she doesn't have time to worry. As she makes her way to the bathroom, she instantly regrets those vodka martinis from the night before.  
  
After brushing her teeth - and dropping toothpaste down her top - she quickly grabs a banana from the fruit bowl and makes her way to the front door. As she looks at her shoes, she isn't greeted by much choice.   
  
_Black All Stars or blue All Stars...?  
  
_ She grabs the black pair, presuming they are smarter, but the hole in the back begs to differ.  
  
Not quite sure of her route, she relies on Google Maps to lead the way. The app tells her she'll arrive at least 32 minutes late. Not a great first impression, but at least she's turning up to this one. Nevermind by Nirvana is this morning's album of choice, as Emma cycles in time to Smells Like Teen Spirit.  
  
Arriving 'fashionably' late Emma leans her bike against the bushes in the front of the building before walking towards the entrance. The bike is so old and battered she doesn't need to worry about anyone stealing it, especially not in this part of town.  
  
Emma makes her way to the big white entrance when suddenly she trips over one of her shoe laces and faceplants the floor. Pausing for two seconds to swallow her embarrassment, Emma hears the door open in front of her. She is greeted by a pair of perfectly polished Christian Louboutin heels.

**_Regina_ **

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Regina asks Emma, clearing her throat.  
  
She does not have the patience for this. She's already annoyed her new intern hasn't turned up and now she has to deal with a most likely hungover and clumsy local on her doorstep. Her day can't get any worse and it's not even half past eight yet.  
  
Being the Mayor of a picturesque town means she is awake at 6am most mornings, her day usually filled with meetings. Her sister had not helped matters this morning when she started singing Disney theme tunes in the bathroom at the top of her lungs. It was the last thing she needed after stumbling in at 3am last night.  
  
 _Who's idea was it to throw a party on a weeknight?  
  
_ Regina recalls getting the invite from her sister Zelena, somewhat of a party animal, and she knew that refusing to go would only lead to the usual criticism. Zelena's favourite pastime is reminding Regina of her unsocial lifestyle - it doesn't matter to her that her sister is the actual Mayor with actual responsibilities. Regina is not looking forward to being grilled about her sudden absence part way through the night - that was indeed unusual for her.  
  
Back to the present, the woman on the floor looks down in shame and stammers.  
  
"I'm Emma Swan, and a little late I guess".  
  
She doesn't make eye contact. Regina frowns, puzzled.  
  
"Is that supposed to mean anything to me, darling?" she questions in her usual passive aggressive manner.  
  
From behind Regina another figure appears, holding a clipboard under his arm and two coffees in his hands.  
  
"Mayor Mills, this is Miss Swan. Your new intern."  
  
He takes a step forward and helps Emma to her feet.  
  
"Nice to meet you, my name is Archie and this is Mayor Regina Mills."  
  
Emma's eyes finally land on Regina.  
  
"Robin...?" she mumbles, confused.  
  
Regina now recognises Emma's voice. Her body freezes as she looks up from her phone for the first time.  
  
"Shit," utters, confused. 

_**Emma** _

The kind man who helped her up looks shocked as he stutters, "Miss Swan, you must watch your language in front of the Mayor", his mouth wide open.  
  
Regina takes a step forward, putting her hand on Archie's shoulder as she pulls him back.  
  
"It's okay Archie. Not everyone is well mannered."  
  
She scowls at Emma.  
  
When Regina barges past Emma, Archie swiftly follows her whilst Emma remains still. She can't help but laugh to herself.  
  
 _Maybe this isn't going to be so boring after all._  
  
Regina gets into her black BMW X1 which is waiting alongside the road. Archie looks back at Emma, signalling her to follow. Emma takes a seat in the back next to Regina and Archie takes his place next to the driver in the front.  
  
Emma's eyes are immediately drawn to Regina's legs which are crossed over, emphasising her toned muscles. She is wearing a well fitted black skirt suit and suddenly Emma feels very underdressed. The suit complements Regina's figure well, highlighting her curves perfectly.  
  
Emma is unsure whether she should start a conversation or if Regina even recognizes her. As soon as the car pulls away, Emma plucks up the courage to open her mouth just as Regina answers her phone. Emma shifts uncomfortably in her seat and focuses on the window instead, pushing away flashbacks of last night.  
  
When the car pulls up, Emma spots the Sheriff's station right away. How could she not, it's not like it's her first time here. Although she suspects the reasoning for today's visit is very different. Archie opens the car door for Regina as Emma helps herself and the three of them walk into the station, Emma trying to fall behind discreetly in case she sees anyone she knows.  
  
"Miss Mills, welcome my love" a familiar voice opens the door.  
  
It's Killian Jones, the head of the Sheriff's department in Storybrooke. Emma sees Regina visibly cringe, which makes her chuckle. Emma makes eye contact with Killian and this time she is very sure that this person does indeed remember her.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here again, Swan," Killian grins as he kindly shakes her hand, holding it for just that little bit too long.  
  
Unfortunately the comment doesn't go unnoticed to Archie nor Regina as they both turn around, puzzled.  
  
"Again?" Regina suddenly seems interested for the first time since their clumsy re- introduction this morning.  
  
Killian nods.  
  
"'Aye, Emma is one of our most famous faces around here."  
  
Before he can continue Emma quickly interrupts him, "just stupid, petty stuff. Never anything serious."  
  
Killian steps closer to Emma and flings his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Just often enough for us to get to know each other, isn't that right love."  
  
He gives her a little wink.  
  
Now Emma is the one cringing. For as long as she can remember he has always been hitting on her, no matter how inappropriate the circumstances are. Little does he know Emma is not at all interested.  
  
Emma spots the way Regina glares at Killian's arm around her before she says, "right, well she is here as my intern now. Let's keep it professional, shall we?"  
  
Emma's mind once again flashes back to the night before. There was certainly not much professionalism between her and Regina.  
  
It was just a usual night out in the town for Emma, she was at Granny's drinking with her friends Mulan and Aurora. That's how it started at least. Emma had never expected to end up in the bathroom with a woman, seemingly older than her. Emma had never seen this woman before but she looked very out of her comfort zone sitting and drinking alone at the bar. Emma had already had quite a few and once she started offering them to Regina, one drink quickly led to more.  
  
Emma is currently trying to figure out why Regina clearly lied about her profession. Emma was not one for watching the news or any political show and therefore she would never have recognized her as the Mayor in that bar. Regina had introduced herself as Robin, an elementary school teacher from a neighbouring town. Emma had not really cared about any of her personal details, she had better things on her mind and they sure as hell did not disappoint.  
  
For the next few hours Emma was put on paperwork duty while the Sheriff, Archie and Regina had a meeting in a private room next door. With every hour passing Emma became more and more convinced that Regina was purposely pretending not to know her.  
  
At lunchtime Archie pops his head around the door, offering Emma a cheese grilled toastie, her favourite.  
  
"Are you okay in here?" he kindly asks.  
  
Emma takes her first bite and nods. She has a habit of not trusting people but she can sense that Archie is a good guy.  
  
He takes a chair next to her and sighs.  
  
"Look, I probably shouldn't be telling you this but since you are going to be working with us for the next 18 weeks I think it may be helpful."  
  
Emma takes another bite as he asks, "Firstly, how well do you know Miss Mills?"  
  
For a second she wonders if he somehow knows about last night.  
  
"To be honest," she starts, "I'm not interested in politics or governing of any sort so.." She says shamelessly.  
  
Archie smiles a little, "all you really need to know is that she is not who she seems."  
 _  
__Too damn right._ _  
__  
_"People like to judge and criticize. They even go as far as calling her the Evil Queen." He shakes his head and slowly gets up out of his chair.  
  
"Behind all that bravado, she does actually have a heart. Even if she doesn't always show it.”

**_Regina_ **

Regina wonders how on earth she is going to get through this day, let alone the next four months. Most of all she's angry with herself. She's usually very careful of these things.

Whenever Regina attends any event outside of work, she is bombarded with questions about the town's infrastructure, taxpayers bills and environmental policies. Last night it all got too much for her and she escaped for a quiet drink at Granny's, hoping that nobody would bother her. That was the plan at least, but when a gorgeous, tall woman with long blond curls caught her attention those plans went out the window. She was laughing with her friends and Regina couldn't help but stare at them. Her stare was quickly broken when the blond girl locked eyes with her. Regina looked back at her empty glass, embarrassed.  
  
A few moments later, a voice behind her made her jump, "I think you need a refill".  
  
It was her.  
  
Regina suddenly felt nervous, an emotion that was alien to her. She could command the attention of hundreds of people, but she was intimidated by this blond stranger.  
  
"Do I look that pathetic right now?" Regina asked with a little smile.  
  
"Hi, I'm Emma," she said sitting down.  
  
She ordered two Vodka Martinis. It was obvious Emma didn't know of her authority in this town and Regina immediately relaxed. She decided she would play along, just for tonight.  
  
"Hello Emma, I'm Robin," she replied with a smirk.  
  
Following Emma's cue, they both lifted their drinks. Emma finished hers in one go.  
  
They spent the next hour talking about their 'jobs', their 'families' and other small talk. Regina usually hated these trivial conversations but now she was creating a new persona in her head she actually felt like she could let her hair down. For once she would not be the Mayor.  
  
Regina convinced herself she was just telling white lies but as the night carried on and the drinks started flowing quicker and quicker she could hardly distinguish the lies from reality.  
  
"Earth to Regina" Archie's voice brings Regina back to the present.  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
Regina has completely missed the last part of the conversation and now Archie and Kilian are staring at her, eagerly awaiting an answer. She coughs.  
  
"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"  
  
Archie repeats, "the new girl, do you think she will hold up?"  
  
Regina thinks back to last night. To Emma's strong hands holding her arms up above her head. To the cold feeling of the bathroom tiles against her bare back.  
  
"Yes, she can _definitely_ hold up," Regina says quickly, turning both of the men's heads in confusion.  
  
She instantly realizes she clearly did not hide her facial expressions well so she rapidly adds, "what I mean is, she will hold up. Of course she will. What other choice does she have?"  
  
She gives them both a smirk, hoping it will shut them up. She succeeds as everyone gets back to their paperwork in front of them.  
  
Regina stares down at the council proposal on her desk, unable to concentrate on the words and numbers in front of her. She is well aware that she needs to get a hold on this. She cannot stand not being in control over a situation, let alone not being able to control her feelings for some random stranger.  
  
She decides to make her way to the room Emma is working in by herself. She hasn't spoken to her one on one since last night and she figures that whilst the Sheriff and Archie are still busy, it's now or never.  
  
Regina doesn't bother knocking on the door, if Emma is going to work for her then she has to get used to the fact that the Mayor does as she pleases. Emma looks up and drops the pen from her mouth. Regina smiles a little as she turns around, closing the door behind her.  
  
"We need to talk," Regina says with a cold and deep voice.  
  
Emma nods and closes the folder in front of her.  
  
Most people are threatened by Regina, but she spots a hint of relief on Emma's face. It's as though she is relieved to finally have this conversation after waiting all day.  
  
Regina sits down opposite her and crosses her legs, elegantly placing her hands on her knees. The room suddenly feels very grand with just the two of them sitting at the lengthy oval table inside the cold black and white conference room. The black leather office chairs add a harsh but professional touch to the room.  
  
"I want you to know that last night is not my usual style," Regina starts, "I am well aware that it is not professional."  
  
Emma giggles a little as she asks, "your usual style?"  
  
"I don't usually sleep with strangers, Miss Swan," Regina explains with a stern voice.  
  
Emma nods again.  
  
"I had no idea you're the freaking Mayor of this town. That you would turn out to be my boss the next day."  
  
Okay she didn’t let on if she recognized her, but Regina still finds it hard to believe. During her campaigns, posters of her face are distributed all over the place. Plus, surely anyone applying for an internship would do some research.  
  
"Right."  
  
Regina clears her throat.  
  
"So you actually thought I was Robin?"  
  
Emma's cheeks turn a little red and she starts to blush. Regina can't help but feel a little sorry for her. She wants to tell her it's okay, she doesn't need to be shy and things don't have to be awkward, but deep down she knows that she would be lying if she acts like this one night stand could ever amount to anything more than a mistaken hookup.  
  
"For the next 18 weeks I suggest you just focus on your work, and that you never mention any of this to anyone."  
  
Regina doesn't want to say it. She doesn't want to be such a tight arse about work right now, but she knows that if the news breaks around town things will turn bad, for Emma and herself.  
  
Emma's eyes widen and she looks upset. Or perhaps Regina's mind just wants to make her believe she looks upset.  
  
"I can keep my mouth shut."  
  
Emma's voice sounds soft and fragile. Like she could break at any given moment, but she continues, "why did you lie?"  
  
 _Good question._ _  
__  
_Regina knows the answer, of course she does. She just doesn't know if sharing it with Emma is a wise thing to do.  
  
 _Fuck._ _  
__  
_"I didn't lie, Miss Swan, I simply falsified my identification."  
  
"Right… but why?" Emma's voice now sounds a lot less friendly.  
  
"I did it to spare us both, darling."  
  
Regina moves further back into her chair. It takes a few moments for Regina to see that Emma realises what she's implying.  
  
"They don't know you're gay."  
  
Emma's words cut the silence in the room.  
  
"Quite right Miss Swan, and I expect you to keep it that way."  
  
Regina looks straight into Emma's eyes, desperate for confirmation that her big secret is not going to be revealed as the consequence of one night. Emma leans forward, her hands gripping around the coke bottle in front of her.  
  
"You didn't seem to be worrying about any of that last night."  
  
"As far as I can remember I was intoxicated and that resulted in my poor judgement."  
  
Emma winces. Regina looks down at her lap, trying to seem as convincing as possible. Emma scoffs loudly.  
  
"Who the hell are you kidding here? Poor judgement?"  
  
Emma's voice gets louder and louder.  
  
"As far as I can remember we are both consenting adults, you need to chill out Regina."  
  
Regina's palms start to feel sweaty as she can tell Emma is getting angry. Regina doesn't mind a confrontation but discussing her sex life has always felt very personal to her. Her lack of reply clearly irritates Emma.  
  
"And as for it not being your 'usual style'. I know, it showed."  
  
Emma's antagonizing use of air quotes triggers Regina.  
  
"If you know what's best for you, you'll do as I say," she advises, threateningly.  
  
"And if I don't?" Emma snaps back.  
  
Regina stands up, making her way out of the room. Before leaving, she turns around and looks into Emma's eyes before opening the door.  
  
"Trust me, Miss Swan, you do not want to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Emma_ **

_You’ve got to be kidding me. This woman is a fucking nightmare.  
  
_ Emma hasn’t had a random hookup in months and now that she has she’s facing false accusations of getting the Mayor drunk and being threatened to keep her mouth shut.   
  
As soon as Regina leaves the room Emma goes back to her tasks and by 5pm she delivers the organized files back to Archie. He gives her permission to go home, so she leaves as quickly as possible, avoiding both Killian and Regina on her way out. Emma's bike is still at the town hall so she decides to walk home. To make the walk more bearable, she calls Mulan, her best friend.  
  
 ****"Yooo what’s up, how was your first day of interning?"  
  
"You’ll never guess what’s happened to me."  
  
"Oh god, do I even want to know?"  
  
Emma knows that she’s been warned not to tell a single soul, but she doesn’t include Mulan in that. Emma trusts her with her life and there is absolutely no way that she can hide it from her. Besides, Regina will never find out.  
  
"Remember the woman I was speaking to last night, just before you left with Aurora?"  
  
"Hmm, the sexy brunette. I know you were crushing on her."  
  
"Well not anymore. Jesus Christ, the woman is a train wreck."  
  
"Wow, was she that bad huh?"  
  
Emma’s mind flashes back to the sound of Regina moaning into her ear, her hands tightly gripping Emma’s waist.   
  
"No, no. It’s worse. She’s my fucking boss."  
  
Emma hears Mulan laugh for a solid 2 minutes. She loves drama.  
  
"Okay okay, but think about it. This doesn’t have to be too bad, it means you can get laid every day for the next few months. You’ll get paid to have sex!"  
  
Emma’s heart drops and she sighs deeply, unable to hide her disappointment from her best friend and even herself.   
  
"If only, she’s still in the closet and nobody is allowed to know. She’s pretty anal about it."  
  


*** * * * * ***

  
The week passes by quickly. Emma works hard, being given orders by Archie mainly. He seems to be very pleased with her work so far. She isn’t sure if Regina is purposely ignoring her or if she’s genuinely busy, but Emma doesn’t care either way. She thinks Regina needs to lighten up, but what does she know? Emma’s most meaningful relationship has been with Neal, an ex-con who somehow manipulated her into doing his dirty work.  
  
When Friday night rolls around Emma decides she needs to let her hair down and forget her first week of working for the Mayor. She asks Mulan to join her, along with her girlfriend Aurora, and they hit up Granny’s for a piece of her famous apple pie and a beer... or 10. Inevitably the girls manage to bug Emma with their continuous digging for gossip on Regina, but when she tells them she’s barely seen her they’re disappointed.   
  
_I really need to stop being the third wheel.  
  
_ The evening is going smoothly; the music is good and the drinks are flowing. Soon, Emma’s vision begins to blur and the bar gets busier. Now that the girls have enough alcohol in their system they move to the dance floor and request their favourite karaoke tune, ‘Only You’ by Yazoo. They are singing and dancing enthusiastically when Aurora accidentally stumbles backwards and bumps into Mr Gold, a well known journalist in town. Emma isn’t sure how a man with such a bad reputation is allowed to work in that field, but there is clearly a lot she doesn’t know about the authority in this town.   
  
“Fuck, sorryyyyyy!” Aurora says right away, trying to regain her balance.  
  
Mulan grabs her girlfriend, making sure she is okay before apologizing to Gold again. He puts his drink down on the table next to him and squares up against Aurora. His breath smells like a putrid mixture of rum and garlic bread.  
  
“You should watch where you’re going, _deary._ ”  
  
Emma might be drunk but his sickly voice still makes her cringe.  
  
“I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Aurora stutters as he moves closer and closer.   
  
Being the most sober of them all, Mulan quickly stands in between Mr Gold and her girlfriend.  
  
“She said she’s sorry, alright? Now why don’t you go home to bed.”  
  
Despite Mulan’s confidence Gold isn’t phased - he doesn’t even blink an eye.  
  
“I think it would be more appropriate for you little girls to run home, surely it’s way past your bedtime. Let the adults here enjoy themselves. This is no place for kids.”   
  
Slurring his words, he glances at Emma and continues, “or perhaps I should inform the Mayor?”  
  
He points at his phone laying on the table beside him. Emma rolls her eyes, but sees Mulan is raging and ready for a fight. She’s very protective of her friends and family and has a reputation of lashing out in anger. Some people even nickname her The Warrior. Tonight proves to be no exception as she curls her fist into a ball and punches him right in the gut.  
  
“Mulan, _stop_!”  
  
Emma attempts to calm her friend down and break up the fight but Mulan overpowers her. Emma already knows Mulan’s name will be all over the news by the next morning. She quickly gets out her phone and searches for Killian Jones in her contacts.  
  
Waiting for the sheriff to arrive feels like an eternity so Emma lets out a sigh of relief as he walks through the door and breaks up the fight. Mulan stumbles back to Aurora, looking rather flustered. Gold, sporting a bloody nose, gets his belongings and leaves Granny’s as soon as he sees the Sheriff - they’re not exactly on good terms.  
  
Killian gets the girls some water so they can sober up then hopefully shed some light on what happened. But instead, Aurora and Mulan sit cuddling in a corner booth, so Emma is left to deal with Killian by herself.  
  
 _Great.  
  
_ This is the last thing Emma needs, but she does find it easier to talk to him with a buzz of alcohol in her system.  
  
“Sorry to wake you up so late, things got a little out of control,” Emma apologises.  
  
Killian smiles with a cheesy grin.  
  
“It’s okay, love. I wasn’t sleeping yet. Don’t you think a man like me has better things to do with his Friday night?”   
  
Emma spots a hint of a smirk. She’s unsure exactly what he means until she notices a hickey engraved in his neck and dark red lipstick on the collar of his white shirt. Emma recognises the shade of lipstick immediately. It belongs to the same pair of lips that gave her a hickey in the same spot just over a week ago.   
  
“Wow I thought she had better standards,” Emma mumbles under her breath.  
  
“What was that?” Killian asks.  
  
“Oh… nothing,” Emma sighs in reply.  
  
She feels Killian edging closer and notices his arm rise to the back of her chair. Emma rolls her eyes but doesn’t move away just yet - she thinks she should be kind since he came to their rescue.  
  
After a few more drinks and some very strained small talk, Emma is ready to go home. Noticing that Mulan and Aurora are still cuddling and probably don’t want to be disturbed, she stands up and grabs her red leather jacket. A walk home in the fresh air will do Emma good and give her a chance to clear her head; the thought of Regina and Killian together has annoyed her more than she wants it to. After giving her friends a quick wave Emma heads towards the door, but she’s soon intercepted by Killian.  
  
“Leaving so soon?” He asks, slyly.   
  
“Yeah… I’m tired. See you at work.”  
  
Emma’s already dreading the next time she has to work with him.  
  
“That’s a shame...” Killian begins, “because I think you owe me.”  
  
“I paid for my own drinks, thanks” Emma spits back, not yet realising what he is getting at.  
  
“No love, not the drinks. I was in the middle of something when you called, something I didn’t get to finish. I think it’s only fair that you pick up where the last one left off.”  
  
Emma’s mouth falls open, she can’t believe what she’s hearing.   
  
_Is he seriously asking me for sex?  
  
_ Disgusted, Emma turns to leave, only for him to reach out and pull her close.  
  
“Oh come on, love. I know you want me. How can you resist this?” He asks smugly, gesturing to himself.  
  
“Easily,” she boldly states before forcibly lifting her knee up to his crotch.  
  
As the pain forces him to release his arms from around her she hurries away, not daring to look back.  
  
“You’ll regret this,” Killian calls after her, “Just you wait!” 

**_Regina_ **

  
  
On Monday morning Regina is sitting at her desk scanning through her emails when her thoughts return to Friday night.  
  
It was 10pm and there was still so much work to be done. Regina let Archie off the hook early but there was no way she was going to let Sheriff Guyliner leave before her.   
  
“We are _not_ going to get this finished tonight, love.”  
  
He sighed out loud.  
  
“We would if you just stopped complaining for one second” Regina replied, getting increasingly frustrated by his whiny behaviour, Regina continued to work whilst Killian sat back in his chair.  
  
“I don’t know how you keep going all day. I am bored out of my brain.”  
  
 _What brain is that exactly?  
  
_ Regina smirked.  
  
“You have no idea how much stamina I have."  
  
Kilian’s eyes grew wide as he leant forward, suddenly a lot more interested in doing business with the Mayor.  
  
“Aye, I don’t, perhaps you could show me though,” he replied, pushing his luck and winking at her.  
  
“You couldn’t keep up, even if you tried,” she said in her lowest and darkest tone.  
  
Killian quickly accepted the challenge and walked over to Regina’s side of the desk.  
  
He leant close to her ear and whispered, “try me.”  
  
Before Regina had a chance to realize what was happening, his lips were pressed onto hers. They tasted like cigarettes and rum. To Regina’s surprise Killian lifted her out of her chair and sat there himself, gently placing her on his lap. Regina prefers to be in control and didn’t like being moved around so she slowly gripped her hands into his hair and pulled a little, taking back control. Before she knew it her mind shifted to Emma, imagining what it felt like to push her blonde soft curls, behind her ears.   
  
_Shit.  
  
_ “Is something wrong, love?”  
  
Killian pulled back a little as he felt Regina turning cold.  
  
“Just keep going,” she moaned into his ear, shaking away the thoughts of Emma.  
  
Regina began kissing Killian’s neck, moving her hands down to his toned chest. She tried hard to distract herself but ended up sucking his neck just like she did to Emma’s a week earlier. As she felt him grow hard under her she was brought back to her senses.  
  
“What _on earth_ do you think you’re doing?”  
  
Regina quickly climbed off Killian’s lap and straightened her dress.  
  
He looked shocked, “I thought you wanted to...”  
  
“Well, you thought wrong,” Regina quickly interrupted him, spotting the hickey just left on his neck.   
  
“I want you to leave. _Now.”  
  
_ Doing as he was told for the first time in his life, Killian ran out of the door as fast as he could. Regina had hoped kissing someone else would get Emma out of her mind, but it actually did the opposite. It made her wish that she could relive that one night over and over again.   
  
Her thoughts of Friday night are interrupted by a gentle knock on the door. It opens slowly to reveal Emma holding a cup of coffee and a donut.  
  
“Archie told me to bring you these,” she says politely, placing them down on the desk.  
  
Regina replies with a simple nod, turning her attention quickly back to the screen. Though she does have time to notice that the curls of Emma’s hair are falling beautifully against her sweater, which perfectly matches her hazel eyes. After 20 seconds, Regina can no longer ignore Emma’s lingering presence.  
  
“You may go now.”  
  
Regina doesn't want her to, but she isn’t about to give in to Emma just yet.  
  
“So, Killian is an interesting choice for a beard, don’t you think?” Emma proclaims boldly.  
 _  
Shit_. _How does she know…?  
  
_ Regina doesn’t even need to ask, Killian has always had a big mouth. But who does Emma think she is talking to her like that? Regina is the Mayor and Emma is her intern.  
 _  
__I should put her in her place.  
  
_ Regina opens her mouth to do so when she realises that she has to be careful. With the knowledge Emma has she could literally ruin her mayoral campaign. Yes, she is liked by a majority of people in Storybrooke and is the favourite to win reelection, but it is still a conservative town, and though its inhabitants like to think they are progressive, a gay mayor is one step too far.  
  
Regina stares at Emma, hoping to see her cower but she doesn’t and, although Regina hates to admit it, she admires her confidence.  
  
Regina repeats herself, this time with more venom.   
  
“I _said_ you may go now.”  
  
Emma smirks and rolls her eyes, quickly turning so that her blonde curls bounce behind her as the door slams shut. Regina is infuriated. She hates Emma’s smug face, but she also hates the fact that, more than anything, she really, really likes it.   
  
Regina lets out a deep sigh and buries her head in her hands. Her thoughts immediately bring her back to a darker time, one where she had trouble accepting who she really is. It gives her flashbacks to her teenage years when she first learnt that acceptance is not a given.   
  
It was a hot summer night and Zelena and Regina were getting ready to leave for a BBQ party hosted by a friend of a friend. They always enjoyed doing their make up together and helping each other choose their outfits. Occasionally they would argue if they wanted to wear the same thing, but they always resolved it quickly. That night Zelena had let Regina borrow her denim jumpsuit and, once paired with her brand new black All Stars, she was ready to go. They were celebrating the end of summer and they couldn’t wait to get drunk.  
  
A few hours into the night Regina started talking to Ruby, the host of the party and a girl she recognized through mutual friends. She was wearing a red flannel shirt matched with bright red lipstick which stood out against her long dark hair. Regina couldn’t help but notice Ruby’s revealing cleavage and it left her wanting more. At first she convinced herself that it was the alcohol in her system but when they stumbled into Ruby’s bedroom just a half hour later, Regina quickly realised attraction to women was not a temporary feeling. She had not even worried about how it would be perceived by her friends and family until the next morning. She woke up in Ruby’s bed with a small note left on the pillow next to her.  
  
 _I’ve gone to work at my Granny’s diner. Feel free to help yourself to some breakfast, my parents are out for the day. Call me later x Ruby.  
  
_ Regina’s chest felt warm and fuzzy - she hadn’t felt like this before. She made herself a coffee before heading back home, excited to exchange stories with her sister who would no doubt be waiting for her. They both loved a good gossip after a party.  
  
Regina returned home and was greeted by Zelena and their mother in the kitchen. The house always felt very grand and the kitchen was the only place where the family ever spent quality time together. Regina sat down at the table next to her sister who wouldn’t even look at her. Regina presumed she was pissed off by being left alone all night. But she loved her sister, and she wanted to get her attention.  
  
“Someone smells like smoke…” she whispered, a little too loudly.  
  
“What was that?” Cora snapped, dropping the dish she was washing back into the sink.  
  
“Nothing,” Zelena insisted, staring at her sister.   
  
“No…” Cora began, “I heard what was said, I was just giving you the opportunity to tell me yourself. You’ve been smoking again?”   
  
She got louder as she spoke and walked determinedly closer to the girls.  
  
Zelena leaned back, feeling herself getting defensive.  
  
“Well at least I didn’t kiss a girl last night!” She spat out.  
  
Regina’s heart stopped and her eyes widened. She looked over to her mother, hoping that she hadn’t heard, but Cora’s red face and scowling eyebrows suggested otherwise.   
  
“Is that true, Regina Mills?”  
  
Her mother never used her full name unless it was serious.  
 _  
_Regina and Zelena had a religious upbringing and their father was always very set on going to church on Sundays, so Regina was well aware of the sin she had supposedly committed. She stayed silent, unable to find the right words.  
  
Cora put her hand on the back of Regina’s chair and lowered her voice, “if this is true, you are a disgrace to yourself, this family and to God.”  
  
Regina could see Zelena cringing with regret in the corner of her eye, but she couldn’t bare to look at her. She got up and ran to her room, tears streaming down her face. For the first time, Regina was ashamed about who she was.   
  


_**Emma** _

It’s a week after the 'Killian incident', and a huge pile of work is dumped on Emma’s desk by Archie. Things in the office are starting to get busy as there are only six weeks left until the big election. Emma sees this as a good thing since being busy with work makes the time go faster, but most important of all, it gets Regina out of her mind.   
  
Emma is enjoying her tasks at work and that is all that matters. She moved to Maine specifically for this internship since her university is situated in Boston, Massachusetts. She was so relieved when she found out that Mulan and Aurora had also opted for Storybrooke. All Emma needs to do is pass this internship and then she can finally graduate, but what she is going to do after is still a blank canvas.  
  
Having grown up in the foster system there is no money put away for her, so she is well aware it’s not going to be a smooth ride. Her savings aren’t that impressive, so she figures she is just going to have to find a minimum wage job somewhere and a cheap place to live.   
  
Students from Emma’s university are sometimes offered a permanent position after the 18 week placement but there is no way Emma is even considering that right now with the way Regina is treating her. Archie on the other hand is a real sweetheart. He keeps telling Emma that she is doing a great job and is a real asset, but Emma is sure Regina disagrees.  
  
Archie reminds Emma of her own father. Both of her parents died in a car crash when Emma was only 13. Having no other family at all, she was put straight in the child care system by social services. Emma and her dad had a very special relationship. Since she was such a tomboy growing up, she would always help him with jobs like repairing old cars or cutting down large trees. He was also the first person Emma came out to.  
  
One night she came home from school and told her parents about the new girl that had joined her soccer team, Lilly. They became very close in the weeks that followed and Emma invited her round for a sleepover. Jefferson, Emma’s father, set up a tent in the garden for them and made sure everything was perfect. Emma had been curious about her sexuality for as long as she could remember; she definitely liked boys, she just didn’t want a boyfriend. The emotional connection she felt with Lilly was something she had never experienced before but she was not afraid of it. The next day when Emma and Jefferson were clearing up the tent, Emma told him about her feelings.  
  
“Dad, there’s something I need to tell you.”  
  
“Of course honey, what is it?” Jefferson asked with a warm smile.  
  
“I like Lilly,” Emma declared.  
  
“I know, she’s a great friend.”  
  
Emma rolled her eyes and looked down at her feet, and suddenly Jefferson understood what she had meant.  
  
“Oh, you mean like.. like.” He chuckled with a smile before adding, “that is great kiddo, you know the only thing your mum and I want is for you to be happy.”   
  
He walked over to her and gave her the biggest hug. Emma had never felt so relieved, her parents being so accepting felt like a dream come true. That was until everything turned into a nightmare a week later when they died.   
  
The loud grunting of the coffee machine brings Emma back to reality. That is, the reality of having to deal with the huge pile of paperwork in front of her.  
  
The day goes by so fast that before she knows it, it’s already dark outside and people are starting to leave to go home to their families, but Emma has nobody to go home for. This thought occasionally gets her down, but when she remembers the freedom she has and how much she enjoys doing her own thing, she’s glad to be single.   
  
Emma spends another hour working until the office building seems completely empty. She makes her way up to the printing room to copy some files so she can go through them at home before handing the final versions to Archie. As she turns a corner into the long, white corridor she sees a light shining from underneath one of the doors. Thinking someone may have accidentally left the light on before going home, she walks up to the door and flings it open.  
  
She jumps when she sees Regina is in the room, sitting at a large desk in front of the window. Emma’s eyes are immediately drawn to her tear stained face and the tissue she is holding firmly in her hand.  
  
“Oh shit, I’m sorry. I saw the light was still on in here and I thought everyone already left.”  
  
Emma hasn’t explored the rooms on this corridor yet so she has no clue it’s another one of Regina’s office rooms.   
  
_Or perhaps Regina is just hiding, hoping not to be found_.  
  
Regina sniffs a little and her voice trembles as she asks, “why are _you_ still here miss Swan?”  
  
Emma folds her arms - a coping mechanism she often relies on to try protect herself in certain situations.  
  
“I was just on my way to copy some files so I can take them home with me tonight,” Emma explains.   
  
Regina nods and turns her attention back to the tissue in her hand. Emma hesitates, shifting on her feet.  
  
“I know this is none of my business but... are you okay, Madam Mayor?”   
  
Regina looks straight into Emma’s eyes, as if she is shocked by someone showing compassion.  
  
Sarcastically, Regina replies, “do I look okay to you?”   
  
Emma shrugs her shoulders and looks to the floor.  
  
“I’m only trying to be polite but it’s okay, I’ll leave you alone.”  
  
She turns to leave the room before Regina stops her.  
  
“Tell me Miss Swan, don’t you have anyone important waiting for you at home? Rather than being stuck here all day and night. Even Archie seems to have more of a social life,” she scoffs to herself.   
  
Emma turns back round and smiles.  
  
“Actually, I don’t. If I were to go home right now I would be welcomed by nothing other than my dead plants staring me right in the face.”   
  
She takes a few steps towards Regina’s desk before questioning, “how about you though, does the Mayor not have anything better to do than sit here by herself?”   
  
“It appears not.”   
  
Regina wipes her nose and shoots Emma a pathetic smile. Her eyes are still filled with tears and she’s clearly very upset. Emma decides to get closer and takes a seat in front of Regina.  
  
“Well it looks like it’s just us then. The only two people in Storybrooke without plans on a Friday night.”   
  
Emma anticipates that Regina might tell her to get the hell out of her office again like last time but she doesn’t. She actually sees a hint of a smile on Regina’s face, as if she is relieved to have the company for a change.  
  
“What about your two friends, the ones I saw you with at Granny’s?” Regina asks.  
  
Emma lets out a little chuckle.  
  
“They’re too busy with each other, in case you hadn’t noticed.”   
  
“Yes, they seemed like very good friends.”   
  
Emma pauses for a second, she isn’t sure if this is Regina’s attempt at humour or if her gay-dar is seriously off. She thinks about the meme she saw on Twitter that said a similar thing and she smiles to herself.   
  
“What are you smiling at?”   
  
“Oh nothing, it’s just they’re a couple, not friends,” Emma explains.   
  
Regina hesitates.   
  
“Ah, I see. Well good for them I suppose, not caring about what others think. I could never do that.”   
  
Emma isn’t sure how to react. Does Regina not remember how they met? It feels like _another_ punch in the stomach. Emma isn’t sure why Regina’s answer bothers her so much, but it does.   
  
“Yeah, good for them,” she replies harshly, “anyway, I gotta go. Hope you feel better Madam Mayor.”   
  
She emphasises the m’s in Madam Mayor, making it clear that Regina has, once again, pissed her off. She rushes out of the room and, just like that, Regina is alone once more.   
  
Emma always tries her best to be kind, and she believes that everyone deserves a second chance, but Regina has now pissed her off so many times that she simply can’t be bothered with her anymore. She tried to comfort her and tried to befriend her but all she is receiving in return is sarcasm. As far as Emma knows, Regina even hooked up with Killian simply out of spite - there’s no way a gorgeous woman like her bothers with a pirate like him unless there is an ulterior motive.

_**Regina** _

It's a month later, and preparations are in full swing for the annual office party. Everyone working with and for the Mayor gets together a week before the election campaign officially begins. As per usual, Archie is running around like a headless chicken, organizing the standing tables and making sure the bar is prepped and ready to go. Killian, surprisingly, is also helping by handing out staff members and volunteers their tasks for the night.  
  
Regina has her outfit ready: a skin tight red dress, perfectly matching her choice of lipstick, and black heels. The venue is Granny’s and, much like every party there, Ruby would be present to help her grandmother out. After Regina’s mother had gotten so mad at her for being involved with a girl, she struggled a lot with her sexuality. She continued to text with Ruby for the next few weeks and she tried to explain her situation as best as she could. Ruby was already out of the closet but she didn’t blame Regina for being scared.   
  
Although they couldn’t be together they decided to keep in touch, even as adults. Regina couldn’t believe her luck when Ruby agreed to casual hookups now and then. They decided that they would have fun when they are together but not worry about what happens when they are apart; they live completely different lives after all. It’s been a while since they last connected, so Regina is looking forward to seeing Ruby again. Plus, she figures it would be nice to not spend another night alone thinking about her blonde intern.  
  
Regina is talking to Archie’s wife when she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around to find Ruby standing in front of her, looking as hot as the first time they met.  
  
“Well hello, Mayor Mills,” Ruby says with a smile.  
  
Regina has always thought Ruby has the nicest smile in the world and she still believes it, even after all these years. Regina excuses both her and Ruby from the presence of Mrs Hopper and they walk to the bar for drinks.  
  
“So, how are you holding up?”  
  
Ruby sits down on one of the bar chairs, already staring at Regina’s lips.  
  
“Work is stressful but I’m okay thanks,” Regina nods and whispers, “it’s nice to see you again.”  
  
Regina sees Ruby’s eyes light up. The chemistry between them is undeniable. Regina is usually attracted to blonde women, but there is something about Ruby’s eyes and her long dark hair. She’s wearing a pair of black cut off shorts that show off her arse and a white blouse covered in little black hearts. Regina is already looking forward to taking it off.  
  
“I don’t think I’ve seen her here before, is she new at the office or is my memory just really really bad?”  
  
Ruby points at a girl standing on the other side of the room. It’s Emma. Regina quickly shrugs her shoulders.  
  
“Oh yeah, she’s useless really. Started the other month as my intern.”  
  
Regina sees Emma talking to Granny, probably begging for her cheese toastie recipe, since that’s all she eats every lunch. Regina, on the other hand, is proud that her diet is much more sophisticated.  
  
A few drinks later Ruby and Regina are getting closer and closer and it's getting harder for them not to touch each other.  
  
“This party is a little too formal, don’t you think?”  
  
Ruby smirks a little.  
  
“Oh definitely, it’s dreadful.”  
  
Regina finishes the drink in front of her before suggesting they move somewhere private.  
  
“Has your gran finished the spare bedroom now?”  
  
Ruby knows exactly what Regina means and seems just as excited.  
  
“Yeah she has, would you like to come check it out Mayor Mills?”  
  
 _Hell yes._ _  
_  
She follows Ruby to the back of the building and down a corridor where Granny lives. Once through the door to the spare room Ruby turns and grabs the front of Regina’s neck, pushing her hard against the wall. She lets out a little moan, one of shock and excitement. Ruby moves her body against Regina’s, still gripping her neck firm. She bites Regina’s bottom lip and smiles, looking at her intensely - the look that always makes her soaking wet.  
  
Ruby reaches down and pulls up Regina’s red dress before lifting her leg upwards slightly, pushing her thigh onto Regina’s pussy. She can already feel her wetness soaking through her black lace thong. Ruby kisses Regina hard, their tongues clashing desperately.  
  
Slowly, Regina moves her hand from Ruby’s arse up to her head, then pulls her hair back hard. As Regina moves her mouth to Ruby’s neck she tightens; Regina loves being in charge.  
  
She feels Ruby’s body relax under her, and with one hard push she’s forced down onto the bed behind them. Ruby waits for Regina to climb on top of her, but instead Regina pauses for a second, smirking and biting her lip. She puts one leg up on the bed as her hand makes its way to her underwear, then begins to rub her own clit slowly. Her eyes roll back and she lets out a deep moan, which makes Ruby throb.  
  
Looking down, Regina can’t take the tension much longer so she pulls her dress off, the top button popping open in the process. She climbs on top then begins to roll her hips slowly, grinding against Ruby. She already begins to feel the heat of an orgasm rising, but she resists and carries on.  
  
“Fuck me Regina,” Ruby moans, “you get hotter every time I see you.”  
  
“Hush,” Regina snaps back, covering Ruby’s mouth.  
  
“No talking. I’m in charge.”  
  
Ruby doesn’t resist, but moves her hands to her own tits and starts to play with her nipples. Regina smirks again before grabbing Ruby’s arms and forcing her to sit up. She rips open her shirt, something she’s been dying to do all night.  
  
Regina pushes Ruby back down on the bed then moves her finger to her nipples, which are already hard. She begins to lightly suck on her left nipple, her tongue circling and flicking over it. With her right hand Regina grabs Ruby’s other tit, squeezing hard. Ruby begins to moan, arching her back.  
  
Removing her lips from Ruby’s nipple, Regina’s makes her way towards her mouth, sucking, licking and biting as she moves. She kisses Ruby’s mouth forcefully, before biting and pulling on her bottom lip. Suddenly, Regina replaces her mouth with her two middle fingers, ordering Ruby to suck. Ruby does as she is told, sucking and twisting her tongue around Regina’s fingers, which already taste of her.   
  
“Good girl,” Regina exhales as she takes her fingers out of Ruby’s mouth, suddenly inserting them in her own underwear again.  
  
Ruby watches as Regina rubs over her clit, then reaches backwards and begins to position her fingers over her hole.  
  
“Put them back in my mouth,” Ruby begs.  
  
Regina wants to be in charge, but she knows how much it will turn her on watching Ruby suck up all her wetness, so she does. Ruby moans deep, desperately sucking.   
  
“You taste so fucking good, Regina.”  
  
Knowing how much she likes her taste, Regina moves herself forward so she’s sitting on Ruby’s face. She begins to suck on Regina’s clit through her underwear. In one quick move, Regina hooks her finger through the crotch and moves it to the side so that Ruby’s lips are against her bare vagina. Ruby begins to suck on her clit again, flicking the tip of her tongue over it.   
  
As she feels Regina begin the throb on top of her, her tongue stretches out, teasing her hole. After licking slowly from front to back, adding pressure as she goes, Regina’s legs start to give way. Ruby realises this and grabs Regina’s waist, flipping her over onto the bed. After sliding off her wet underwear, Ruby puts one hand on Regina’s stomach and kisses from her belly button down, returning to eat her out. As Ruby feels Regina’s body tensing and her legs tightening around her head, she slowly inserts two fingers deep into Regina’s pussy. Whilst her wetness drips down, Ruby curls the end of her middle finger into Regina’s g-spot, causing her to moan loudly.  
  
Keeping her finger where it is, Ruby whispers breathlessly, “I’m not letting go until you say my name.”  
  
Regina immediately complies, so Ruby returns to pulsing her fingers in and out of Regina’s hole as deep and quick as she can. Whilst using her thumb to push on her clit at the same time, Ruby feels Regina tightening. Knowing what’s about to happen, she slips her fingers out of Regina and replaces them with her tongue. She alternates between sucking her clit and pushing her tongue into her hole until Regina can’t take it any longer and cums hard.  
  
“Fuck Emma, I needed that,” Regina moans.  
  
Ruby’s body tenses - she can’t believe what she just heard.  
  
“What...?” Ruby asks, slowly edging away from Regina, cum dripping down her chin.  
  
Regina suddenly realises her mistake. She pauses for a second, not sure how to get out of this. She decides that ignorance is bliss.  
  
“Oh, nothing. Come back baby, you haven’t even cum yet.”  
  
“I’m good.” Ruby replies coldly, wiping her chin, “I prefer people to actually think about _me_ during sex.”  
  
“Oh come on. You know our agreement, it’s not a big deal,” Regina pleads.  
  
“Whatever.”   
  
With that, Ruby grabs her clothes and quickly pulls them on before leaving, slamming the door behind her. Regina is left laying naked on the bed, shocked that she just moaned Emma’s name.  
  
 _Shit._

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

_**Emma** _

  
Emma sits down on a stool behind the bar. Usually only Granny sits there, but she is over the other side of the room talking to someone Emma doesn’t recognise. Suddenly she hears a door slamming over the music and the brunette girl Emma saw talking to Regina earlier storms towards the bar.  
  
“Get me a whiskey,” she demands.  
  
“Oh.. I don’t actually work here, I’m just helping Granny,” Emma replies, trying not to snap back.  
  
“I know and I don’t care… Whiskey.”  
  
Emma rolls her eyes but does as she’s told, not wanting to anger one of Regina’s friends - she’s already making her life difficult enough. She pours Ruby’s drink and places it in front of her. As she’s turning to walk away to the other side of the bar, Ruby stops her.  
  
“Has anyone ever said the wrong name to you during sex?” Ruby questions.  
  
Emma’s mouth falls open. In no way is she prude when it comes to talking about sex, but not at a work event - she has to stay professional.  
  
“Well..” She begins.  
  
“Of course not,” Ruby cuts her off. “I bet your boyfriend is totally in love with you and actually wants to be with you.”  
  
“Well, I’m gay and single so…”  
  
“Interesting.” Ruby replies, “well, make sure you get a woman who really cares for you, and doesn’t just use you.”  
  
“Thanks for the advice,” Emma says, smiling unsurely.  
  
“No problem.”   
  
Ruby pauses.   
  
“So, how is life working for Mayor Mills? Exhausting I bet. She’s all about herself.”  
  
Emma stutters, not wanting to say anything she shouldn’t.  
  
“I thought that you and Regina... I mean, Mayor Mills, are friends?”  
  
Ruby frowns, wondering why an intern thinks it’s okay to address Regina by her first name.  
  
“We were.” She eventually replies, “not anymore though.”  
  
“That’s a shame...” Emma begins, only to be cut off by Granny’s hand on her shoulder.  
  
“Emma darling, could you be a dear and go get me some more ice from the freezer in my kitchen?” she asks politely.  
  
Just as Emma is about to reply, Ruby cuts in, “wait. You’re Emma?”  
  
“Last time I checked, why?” Emma wonders.  
  
But Ruby doesn’t reply. Instead, she gives Emma a dirty look and stands up forcefully. Her bar stool falls over, but she doesn’t seem to care.  
  
“I hope you two have a good night,” she spits, before storming out of the bar.  
  
Emma watches her leave, confused.  
  
 _What’s her problem?_  
  
She shakes her head and leaves to get the ice for Granny. She reaches down to the bottom freezer drawer in the all-American kitchen and haules the big bag of ice over her shoulder before kicking it shut. It’s cold so Emma hurries out of the kitchen and back into the hall. She turns to make her way back down the corridor when she crashes into someone. She looks up and sees Regina towering above her in her high heels. She suddenly has a flashback to her first day as an intern, when she literally fell at Regina’s feet.  
  
“I’m sorry Mayor Mills, I should have been watching where I was going.”  
  
“It’s okay Emma, don’t worry about it.”  
  
Emma is struck by Regina’s calmness; she would have usually snapped at her for that. Emma steps back, signaling for Regina to go first, hoping she can make her way back into her boss’ good books. Regina smiles at Emma before turning and walking away.  
  
“Wait,” Emma calls after Regina.   
  
“Your top button is undone…”  
  
Emma knows exactly what this means. Afterall, it was here in Grannys where she and Regina hooked up.  
  
“Oh that’s embarrassing. I must not have reached it after I… used the bathroom.”  
  
Regina does her best to sound convincing.  
  
“Do you want me to…?”   
  
Emma hesitantly signals towards Regina’s button then quickly lowers her hand. She immediately regrets asking her boss such an unprofessional question. Regina pauses before she looks at Emma, defeated.  
  
“Well if I could do it myself I would have by now.”  
  
Emma chooses to ignore the snide remark. She gently shifts Regina’s hair to the side, noticing how untamed it is, but she decides she better not mention it. Emma has never taken time to appreciate Regina from this angle. Her shoulders are wide yet feminine and her curves hit all the right places. As Emma reaches towards the button her fingers skim along Regina’s upper back, and her thoughts drift to what lies underneath the dress.  
  
Her breathing gets heavier against Regina’s neck, but Regina’s goosebumps tell her that she doesn’t really mind. Memories of their first meeting flash back to Emma, and she is positive Regina is thinking the same thing. Ignoring the obvious sexual tension, Emma hooks the button as it should be and steps back, her eyes resting on the ground once more.  
  
“Thank you, Emma.” Regina says, this time with a softness in her voice.  
  
As Regina walks back to the bar Emma follows, trying her best to keep her eyes off of Regina’s arse.  
  
“Here’s the ice, Granny,” Emma says with an awkward cough, trying her best to return to normal.  
  
“Thank you dear. Could you put it into the bucket for me please?”  
  
Emma obeys. As she does, Regina sits on a stool and lets out a huge sigh. She closes her eyes and slowly rubs the temples at either side of her forehead. For the second time since meeting her, Emma feels sorry for her. Regina likes to act tough, but Emma recognises that below that mayor exterior there is a soft vulnerability. Emma can tell Regina isn’t in the mood to talk, and she isn’t sure she’d be the right person anyway. So she does what she knows best; she throws together a vodka martini and slides it in front of Regina without saying a word.

  
  
  
 _**Ruby** _ **  
  
**

The next morning, Ruby wakes up still angry from the night before. She’d had it all planned out in her head: hook up with Regina, as they always do, but afterwards, still in their post-orgasm bliss, she’d tell her that she no longer wants to do this. Instead, she wants them to give a relationship a real try because, after all these years, she is in love with her. But, as it turns out, Regina clearly doesn’t feel the same since she’d been thinking about fucking Emma, not her.  
  
 _What's so good about Emma?_  
  
Apart from her luscious blonde curls Ruby doesn't think Emma's got much going for her. Plus, she and Regina have only known each other a few weeks - Ruby has known her for over half her life. She feels bitter, but not ready to give up just yet. She rolls over in bed and grabs her phone, which is placed on her night table next to a picture of her and Regina from their teenage years. Ruby smiles, remembering their first kiss way back at that summer BBQ.  
  
She clicks on Whatsapp and opens her messages to Regina. Usually she texts Ruby thanking her for the good fuck the night before, but this morning there is nothing. Despite this, Ruby wants to give Regina a chance to explain what happened.   
  
_Maybe I just jumped to conclusions?_  
  
She begins to type.  
  
"Hey. Can we meet today?" _  
__  
_She hits send and puts her phone down. Rolling out of bed, Ruby shuffles into the shower, hoping to wash away the memories of the night before. She turns the radio on and the classic channel begins to play. She hates it, but Regina set it to that the last time she’d stayed over.  
  
After showering Ruby heads downstairs for her usual breakfast of cereal and black coffee. After reading today's newspaper, Ruby runs back upstairs to check her phone. There are no new notifications.  
  
 _She’s probably busy at work._  
  
Ruby opens Regina’s conversation to check her last seen and to her disappointment, Regina was online just two minutes ago. To make it worse, she’d read her message thirty minutes ago. Ruby drops her phone, enraged that Regina is ignoring her. As tears begin to prick her eyes, her phone buzzes and she rushes to pick it back up, hoping it’s Regina. But to her dismay it’s not - it’s a Twitter notification from Mr Gold with an article about last night's party. Ruby opens it, only to be greeted by a picture of Regina leaving the party, closely followed by Emma.  
  
“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Ruby exclaims to herself.  
  
She can’t believe that only hours after she and Regina hooked up, Regina left with Emma for round two. Ruby gets a bitter taste in her mouth and her hands begin to shake. Moaning Emma’s name, then leaving with her and ignoring Ruby the next day, is too much for her to take in - she is done playing by Regina’s rules. No more Mr Nice Guy.  
  
Ruby picks up her phone and goes back to the Twitter notification. Clicking on Gold’s profile then the mail symbol, she begins to compose a message.  
  
“I think you might want to hear what I have to say. Can we meet today?” _  
_  
Only seconds after clicking send she has a reply.  
  
“Yes. Come to my office.” _  
_ _  
_ _Finally, someone who wants to reply to me._ _  
_ _  
_Ruby rushes to get ready and heads downtown. She still remembers the exact route she would take to get to Gold’s office from when she worked there as an intern. Like most women in town, Ruby is creeped out by Gold. She has much experience of his wandering hands and overfamiliar ways, but she knows he won’t be able to resist what she is about to tell him.  
  
“What have you got for me, Miss Lucas?” Gold asks with a smirk as soon as she walks through the door.  
  
“I’ll cut straight to the point. Did you know your mayor is messing about with multiple people - not very professional, is it?” Ruby states.  
  
“How interesting. Now deary, who might these lucky men be?”  
  
Ruby cringes, but replies, “I never said they were men.”  
  
Gold’s eyes widen as if he’s already imagining the attention a headline like this could get.  
  
“Are you saying Regina Mills is…?”  
  
“Gay? Yep,” Ruby replies directly.  
  
“This is _shocking_. And definitely something her voters are entitled to know. But, please forgive me.. how do I know you’re telling the truth?”  
  
“Will this do?” Ruby asks, placing a picture down on the desk in front of her. It’s a picture of her and Regina from a few years ago, kissing in front of a mirror.  
  
Gold doesn’t need to reply, Ruby already knows the answer.  
  
“Print what you like, but make sure to keep my name out of it,” Ruby asserts, stealing back the picture.  
  
“You have yourself a deal, deary.” 

  
_**Emma** _

  
  
For the first time of her internship, Emma isn’t dreading going to work. In fact, she’s early, and has grabbed coffees for the whole office on her way in. She's slept very well the past two nights, vividly dreaming of unbuttoning Regina’s dress.  
  
Emma walks through the office towards Regina’s door, determined to please her with her usual coffee. So determined in fact that she doesn’t hear Archie calling her back, telling her that Regina needs to be alone right now. Swinging open the door, Emma’s heart is quickening, expecting to be greeted by Regina’s dazzling smile. But instead, Regina is pacing up and down the room, ripping a newspaper into tiny shreds.  
  
“ _You._ ”   
  
Regina scowls.   
  
“I told you not to say _anything_ but you went and ran your big mouth anyway. Who did you tell - your lesbian friends? Of course you did. I should have never trusted someone like _you.”_ _  
_ _  
_Emma is taken aback, she has no idea what’s going on.  
  
“Regina, what’s wrong? I’ve just got your coffee…”  
  
“How do you think this looks for my campaign?” Regina interjects.  
  
“This is my life Emma, _my_ life. I know you don’t care about being gay, but I thought you would follow my demands.”  
  
“Tell me what's happened, Regina?” Emma begs, totally confused.  
  
Rather than replying, Regina walks to her desk and grabs a newspaper from the top of a pile and throws it at Emma.  
  
“Front page.”  
  
Adjusting her eyes, Emma looks at the newspaper, wondering if Gold has finally published a story about Aurora as revenge. She couldn't be more wrong.  
  
 _"The election isn’t the only thing on Mayor Mill’s mind."_ _  
_ _  
_“I'm confused Regina, what’s this about?”  
  
“Read on,” she instructs.  
  
 _"Last night, after the annual campaign party, Mayor Mills was seen leaving with her blonde bombshell intern, Emma Swan. Sources say she was cosying up to her all night, but only after spending time with another woman in the private area of the bar. Is an unloyal, homosexual, with no strings attached, really the right person to be reelected as the Mayor of Storybrooke?"_ _  
_ _  
_Emma lets out a little laugh, she’s been called worse than ‘Blonde Bombshell’.  
  
“I’m glad you find it so amusing, Miss Swan, because I certainly don’t. My campaign is completely ruined, all because you couldn’t keep one meaningless secret.” Regina spits.  
  
“It seems like I’m not the only one keeping secrets.” Emma replies defensively, “what other women are they talking about?”  
  
“Seriously? That’s all you care about?”  
  
“Well she undid your dress and messed your hair up. I’m not stupid, Regina, I know what you did. Just like you did with me. Maybe the paper is right about you.”  
  
“It’s Mayor Mills to you. Now get out before I throw you out. How would that look on your record?”  
  
Emma wants to fight back but she knows she can't. She needs the credits to get her diploma and nowhere else will take anyone on so late in the semester. She backs down and leaves quietly, taking the newspaper with her.  
  
 _At least they got my good side._  
  
But deep down, Emma is hurt. Not only has Regina talked to her like shit - again - she straight up said that their night together was meaningless. Emma pulls out her phone and texts Mulan, already knowing that her friend wouldn’t betray her in such a way.  
  
“Did you tell anyone about me and Regina, even Aurora? I swear I won’t be mad, I just need to know the truth.” _  
_ _  
_Mulan replies almost instantly.  
  
“I didn’t Ems, not even Aurora. I promise x”  
 _  
_Emma believes her, no doubt about it. Mulan has never lied to her and she trusts her with her life.  
  
 _So then who told Gold?  
  
_ Sitting at her desk, Emma places her head in her hands and thinks hard.   
  
_Was there anyone else around that night who could have seen us?  
  
_ No, the bar was super quiet.   
  
_Maybe Regina told someone and doesn’t want to admit it?_ _  
_ _  
_Unlikely. Emma thinks back to the previous night and the people she’d spoken to when it suddenly clicks.  
  
 _Ruby.  
  
_ Regina had been fucking someone before Emma saw her leave the back room, that’s for sure. Just minutes before that Ruby had left angrily after discovering Emma’s name. She wasn’t sure why at the time, but now it seems to add up.   
  
_Has Ruby discovered what happened between me and Regina, then told Gold in some jealous rage?  
  
_ That is the only possibility - she has to tell Regina. Emma stands and walks determinedly towards Regina’s office.  
  
“Emma!” Archie calls after her, “I wouldn’t go in if I were…”  
  
But Emma ignores him, pulling open the door without even knocking. Regina turns to look at her, her face angrier than before.  
  
“I told you to go, what part of that is so hard for you to understand?” Regina shouts.  
  
Emma can hear the pain in Regina's voice and it makes her heart hurt. She wants to help her, she really does, but first she has to get her to calm down and listen to her. Emma walks slowly closer to Regina, as if she is trying to tame a wild animal.  
  
“Don’t you dare come near me. This is _all_ your fault. You and your big mouth have ruined me.”   
  
“You weren’t complaining about my mouth that night at Granny’s” Emma returns, instantly regretting what she said.   
  
_That’s not a helpful way to try and calm her down._  
  
Regina steps even closer, looking like she is about to bite Emma’s head off.   
  
“I’m sorry, that was a cheap shot,” Emma says softly.   
  
She carries on, “I need to tell you what happened. I think it was Ruby that told Gold. She saw me in the bar after you and her… Well, she wasn’t very happy when she found out my name.”   
  
Regina stops still, her face dripping white.  
  
“That does make sense…” she sighs, visibly upset, "but why would she betray me like that? We’ve known each other forever.”  
  
“Sometimes people can surprise you,” Emma replies.  
  
Regina looks Emma dead in the eye, “you’re right, they can.”  
  
“But you’re right too… I did tell Mulan, but I just spoke to her and I can _promise_ you it wasn’t her.”  
  
“You did _what?_ So I was right.”  
  
“Well, yes and no.” Emma replies quickly.  
  
“Just as I was starting to believe you, you go and tell me this. For fuck sake Emma, how do you know it wasn’t her? Why did you say it was Ruby, are you jealous of her?” Regina begins to rant.   
  
Their faces are only inches apart now and, although Regina is berating Emma, she couldn’t deny that she finds her passion a real turn on.   
  
Regina is still shouting at her, but Emma blocks out what she is saying. She can’t take her eyes off of Regina’s red lips and the smell of her perfume draws her in. Emma knows there’s only one way to shut Regina up.   
  
Emma reaches up and takes Regina’s face between her hands before pulling her closer and placing her lips on hers.   
  
She pauses, her lips still on Regina’s. Has Emma just made the biggest mistake of her life?  
  
Before she knows it, Regina grabs her hands around Emma’s waist, returning her kiss. She feels the warmth of Regina’s tongue pushing into her mouth and they're soon making out passionately. With their bodies close Emma takes a step forward, forcing Regina to sit down on her desk. Their mouths and tongues are still intertwined as Emma feels Regina lift her legs and wrap them around her waist, pulling her closer. Just as Emma is about to move her hands lower down Regina’s body, she feels her legs loosen around her, and Regina softly pushes her away, eyes looking at the floor.   
  
Without looking up, Regina gently whimpers “Please..”   
  
Emma is confused. _  
__  
__Please what?_  
  
“Please just leave, I can’t do this,” Regina finally admits.  
  
Emma doesn’t know whether to be angry or hurt, but she knows that she needs to respect Regina’s wishes. Without saying another word Emma removes her hands from Regina’s face and backs up slowly before turning and running through the door.  
  
Emma can’t deny it anymore. She has feelings for Regina - genuine feelings - and she feels like she’s just been kicked in the stomach. Rather than returning to her desk, she exits out the main door and sits on the curb-side, her head in her hands. Emma's never known true love before, but she knows liking someone doesn’t hurt this much. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

_**Regina** _

With the blare of the alarm Regina forces her eyes open. It’s 6am but she’s only been asleep about an hour. Thoughts of Emma were swirling her mind all night, keeping her awake.   
  
_Why did I push her away?_   
  
She remembers how soft Emma’s lips felt and how they tasted of sweetened coffee. Their movements were totally in sync, just like the night they first met. It was almost as if their bodies locked together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces.  
  
Regina had felt so angry, screaming directly at Emma’s face. But she also felt the tension between them. Being so close to Emma made her heart beat fast and as the adrenaline kicked in she felt alive. Regina hadn’t felt like that in a long time, not even with Ruby.  
  
Regina was very surprised by Emma’s impulsive reaction; she didn’t think she was the daring type. Regina wasn’t mad about it. Ever since she found Emma at her feet on the first morning of her internship she’d been thinking about her non-stop, but she didn’t think anything would happen again, it couldn’t. But it has, and now she can’t stop thinking about it.   
  
Regina slowly gets up, making the bed immediately.   
  
_A clean space, a clean mind_.  
  
She doesn’t feel hungry in the slightest so she grabs a cookie from the mason jar and makes herself a cappuccino.   
  
_If only it was acceptable to start the day off with some alcohol.  
  
_ She carries her simple breakfast to the dining room and switches on the tv. She’s instantly faced with a picture of herself staring back at her, and not a very flattering one at that. They’ve purposely chosen a picture of her that makes her look bad.  
  
“Bastards,” she mutters to herself.   
  
At the top of the screen, Regina’s campaign slogan: ‘Storybrook, where the magic happens’. Over the top the voice of Driz Ella, the local news broadcaster, is heard.  
  
“We know with whom Mayor Mill’s creates magic! And it’s not who you’d expect…”  
  
Regina pauses, the coffee burning the top of her mouth. Should she keep it on and listen to what the town gossip is saying about her, or should she turn it off to save her sanity? She chooses the latter, surmising that Archie will tell her everything she needs to know.   
  
Suddenly, a loud banging on the door makes her jump. For a split second she hopes it’s Emma, but she knows right away it won’t be. Her next thought is that the press are already at her door, even though they know they aren’t allowed to pass onto her private property. Before she has more time to think, she hears a voice shout through the letterbox.   
  
“Little sister, it’s me. Open up.”   
  
Regina exhales.   
  
_Zelena.  
  
_ Regina opens the door, falling into her sister's arms right away.  
  
“Are you alright sis’?” Zelena questions, before shaking her head, “of course not, silly question. I’m sorry. Let’s have a seat shall we?”   
  
Regina nods and they move to the living room.  
  
“I’ve made such a mess of things, everything is completely shattered,” Regina’s voice quivers.   
  
She’s on the brink of tears. Zelena places her hand on her sister’s knee.   
  
“Nothing that can’t be fixed I'm sure. Now tell me, who is this Emma Swan girl?”  
  
Regina sighs and tells Zelena everything - well, almost. She leaves out the part about how she feels about Emma, but that is already more than clear to Zelena.   
  
“Look sis’. I can’t tell you what’s best for your campaign, that’s Archie’s job. But I can tell you it’s finally time to start living as yourself. You don’t need to hide anymore, and you don’t need to be afraid.”  
  
“You don’t understand,” Regina begins, “This is literally the end of my career...”  
  
“You don’t know that!” Zelena interrupts.  
  
“I do,” Regina spits back.   
  
They are both silent for a second, deep in thought.  
  
“Look: this town pretends to be progressive, but it’s not. As the Mayor, I know that. Look at how much trouble I had last year trying to implement LGBTQ+ education in the high school. There’s no way I will be reelected now everyone knows I’m gay - and that I’m ‘ _sleeping around_ ’. I mean I’m not even though I could, but the town won’t see it that way. I’ve thrown away everything I’ve worked for, all because of one girl.”   
  
“Well… because of two girls, technically, ” Zelena jokes.  
  
Regina shoots her sister an evil look, to which Zelena holds her hands up, smiling.  
  
“But have you thrown everything away?” She asks.  
  
Regina looks confused, so Zelena carries on.  
  
“Well, Emma? I’ve known you my whole life, and never have I seen your eyes light up the way they do when someone mentions her name.”  
  
“I can’t,” is all Regina replies.  
  
Zelena goes to speak again, but Regina interrupts, “I just can’t.”  
  
Zelena nods her head, understanding. They both jump as Regina’s phone begins to beep, signalling the start of Regina’s work day.  
  
“I have to go,” Regina sighs, “thank you.”  
  
“Any time sis’,” Zelena replies, kissing her sister's cheek before finding her own way out.  
  
Regina climbs her grand staircase and begins to get ready. She doesn’t know what today will hold, but she will be able to face it a little better wearing a kick ass red suit and matching lipstick.

**************

  
Regina strides into the office, looking confident even if she feels defeated. Though she heads straight into her private office, she can’t help notice that Emma’s desk is empty and there is no coffee waiting for her. Archie follows, closing the door before him and sitting down.  
  
“Okay,” he begins, “how do you want to play this Regina? There are two paths we can take. We either take full accountability, admitting to all that has happened and promising to continue forward with total transparency and honesty. Or - if you give me the go ahead - I can dig up dirt on every party that has been involved in this leaking of information, including Mr Gold.”  
  
Regina doesn’t often see this side of Archie, but she likes it. She’s tempted, genuinely tempted, but she knows not to fight fire with fire.  
  
“Thank you for your loyalty, Archie. I don’t deserve you. I’m also sorry I lied to you - you shouldn’t have to deal with this. But _I_ do, and I will do so openly and honestly. I won’t pretend everything’s going to be alright, this is going to be the hardest race of my life and I honestly don’t know what the outcome will be. I understand if you - and anyone else in the office - want to stop working with me.”   
  
“Regina,” Archie begins, “we will always be by your side. We don’t only work with you because you’re a strong, dedicated woman, but you’re also a bloody good Mayor, and without a doubt the best Storybrooke has ever had.”  
  
Regina smiles, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She reaches her hand over the desk, placing it gently on top of Archie’s.  
  
“Thank you. You’re a good man and you lead a good team. Talking of team… where’s Emma?”   
  
Archie raises an eyebrow at Regina, but begins to smile knowingly.  
  
“She and I decided that it would be best if she stayed out of the picture for a little while, just until things settle. I’ve promised her that she’ll still get all her credits though, so you don’t need to worry about that.”   
  
“Thanks Archie” Regina says, somewhat disappointed, “is she… okay though?”   
  
“I think so,” he replies before adding, “but maybe a call from her boss would be good for her?  
  
With this, Archie gets up and leaves, Regina watches him go with a smile. She agrees, calling Emma is a good idea, but first she has to deal with all the crap flying her way. 

  
  


_**Emma** _

  
  


It’s Friday night and Emma is sick of sitting around in her small apartment doing absolutely nothing. For the whole week she’s stayed home from work since Archie basically told her, in a polite way, that it would be best for everyone. At about 10pm she starts to do her makeup and puts on some fairly decent clothes for a night out - for Emma this means an ironed shirt and a leather jacket. She feels ready to get wasted and forget everything for a night. Just as she is booking the Uber on her phone she remembers Granny’s probably isn’t the best idea, since she wants to avoid familiar faces. Especially Granny’s granddaughter and Emma’s new nemesis, Ruby Lucas.  
  
She’s done her fair share of FBI stalking on Facebook during the week and she has discovered many things about her. Her nickname given by her friends is ‘The Wolf’. For some reason she enjoys listening to musicals and studied theatre in New York before moving in with her grandmother. But perhaps most importantly, Emma came across many pictures of Ruby and Regina together. They have been friends for about 15 years. Emma has no contact with anyone from her own high school anymore so she can’t imagine how it feels. She wonders at what point Regina and Ruby became more than just friends.   
  
Emma decides to go to The Tavern, just outside of town - far away but close enough to find her way back to bed when she’s drunk.  
  
Emma walks into the bar and orders a tequila shot and drinks it right away, then a pint of cider. The place seems very quiet for a Friday night and Emma can’t be more pleased. She gets out her phone and starts scrolling Instagram aimlessly with one hand, holding her drink firmly in the other. The silence, apart from the music, is quickly broken by a loud and harsh voice.  
  
“Well, well, well, look who has stalked me here all the way out of town.”  
  
Emma recognizes the voice immediately and looks up.  
  
Ruby sits down opposite Emma, almost spilling her drink. She already looks very drunk.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Emma sighs, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.  
  
“I could ask you the same thing, _Emma”._ _  
__  
_Ruby spits her name out aggressively before adding “has your new girlfriend, the beloved _Mayor_ , kicked you out of her town so soon?”  
  
Emma isn’t in the mood for playing games so she decides to cut straight to the point.  
  
“Look Ruby, I don’t know what you think you know and I have no idea why you felt the need to feed the press that story. Perhaps out of spite, or vengeance, or maybe just pure jealousy, but I honestly couldn’t care less. I’m just trying to have a good night so why don’t you leave me alone.”  
  
Ruby leans forward over the table, trying to intimidate Emma as she smirks.  
  
“Oh I know enough, and that story is just the beginning.”  
  
Emma hates feeling belittled or threatened so she leans over the table as well, looking straight into Ruby’s eyes.  
  
“Oh yeah, do you now?”  
  
“I know that the Mayor is such a slut that she can’t even moan the correct name when she’s fucking someone.”  
  
Emma is - once again - confused.  
  
 _What the hell has she been drinking?_ _  
  
_“Are you talking about her and Killian? That guy is a waste of space anyway so I don’t blame her.”  
  
Ruby bursts out laughing.   
  
“Seriously, she fucked that guy as well? God, I am such an idiot.”   
  
Emma feels like she’s starting to get what is going on: Ruby clearly likes Regina and wants it to go further but Regina cut it off and now Ruby’s butthurt.  
  
“Give her some slack for christ sake, she is dealing with a lot you know,” Emma pleads.   
  
“So much so that she starts fantasising about her intern and moaning her name instead of mine?” Ruby blurts out.  
  
Emma’s body goes tense, she's sure she can't have heard correctly.  
  
“Her... intern?” Emma asks quietly, trying to process the news.  
  
“Yes, you are her intern aren’t you, _Emma?”_ _  
_  
Emma's not sure if it’s the music or the alcohol, but her head is pounding. She takes another sip of her drink, trying to swallow the situation unfolding in front of her. She suppresses the anger she feels building inside of her, wanting to handle the situation with dignity like she knows Regina would.  
  
“Ruby. I don’t know what your game plan is here. What I _think_ you’re trying to explain sucks, but you not only outed Regina, you also made it public knowledge and totally ruined her chance of re-election. Now you’re running your mouth all over town and calling her a slut. I could have felt sorry for you but the way you’re reacting is totally out of line. Is this your way of trying to get her back? It’s childish and quite frankly, pathetic.”  
  
Emma stands up and slams her drink down on the table.   
  
“Don’t come near me again. And, actually, don’t go near Regina either.”   
  
“Oh you’re sticking up for her are you? How loyal.” Ruby replies sarcastically.  
  
“I am yeah, which is more than can be said for you. Goodbye, Ruby.”  
  
Emma grabs her jacket from the back of her chair and heads straight for the door. She doesn’t even look back to see Ruby’s reaction; she doesn’t care. All she wanted was a quiet night out, but Ruby had managed to ruin that for her.   
  
_What was she even talking about?_   
  
She decides to walk back to her apartment. It’s a good hour's walk but the night air is fresh and she knows it will help her gather her thoughts. Ever since Regina walked into her life that night at Granny’s, everything has changed. Emma isn’t sure if she believes in karma, but it sure seems like life is kicking her in the ass.   
  
_Probably payback for when I was younger_.  
  
She pops in her ear phones and listens to Nirvana. Walking alone wearing earphones at midnight probably isn’t the wisest of decisions, but she needs to calm down.   
  
After a chilly walk home, Emma has managed to calm down. She grabs her keys from her pocket and runs up the steps to her apartment door, looking down to make sure she doesn’t trip. She might have sobered up on the way home, but she is always clumsy. As she’s about to reach the top step, she jumps.   
  
A pair of black shiny stilettos grace the top step, fidgeting nervously. Emma slowly looks up, wondering if she’s about to become the subject of a true crime documentary. Instead she’s met by the face she hasn’t stopped thinking about for weeks.  
  
“Oh, hi Emma,” Regina stammers, as if she was not expecting Emma to show up at her own place.  
  
“Jesus, Regina, you scared me. What are you doing out here?” Emma asks, taking out her earphones quickly.  
  
“I’m sorry. I’m aware it’s late, but I tried calling you and you weren’t picking up. I looked up your address, I hope you don’t mind.”   
  
Feeling embarrassed, Emma quickly gets defensive.  
  
“So you come check my apartment at 1am. Have you done that for all your interns?”  
  
“If they aren’t replying I check on them, yes.”   
  
Regina tries to defend herself but Emma raises an eyebrow in disbelief.   
  
“I had my phone on do not disturb, I didn’t think work would be calling me at the weekend. Especially, you know, after being MIA all week,” Emma explains, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
“That wasn’t my decision you know..” Regina replies.  
  
After an awkward silence Emma turns the key in the lock and opens the front door as she asks, “why are we standing in the freezing cold? Come inside.”  
  
The look on Regina’s face turns to complete and utter panic.  
  
“No, no. It’s late, I should get home."  
  
Emma turns back round to face Regina and tilts her head.  
  
“Are you sure you came all this way just to make sure I’m alive, or is there something you wanted to say to me?”  
  
“No.. well, yeah. Maybe. I just… make sure you’re there tomorrow. For the press conference. It’s important to me… to the campaign team, I mean,” Regina stutters.  
  
“Right, okay. Yeah sure, I’ll be there.” Emma replies blunty, not believing Regina's bullshit.  
  
They both look at each other for a second, saying nothing. Finally, Emma breaks the tension.  
  
“Okay, goodnight then Mayor Mills…”  
  
Emma closes the door gently behind her before leaning back against it. All is quiet, until she hears Regina from the other side of the door.  
  
“You fucking idiot,” she curses to herself.  
  
The sound of footsteps disappears down the path and a car door slams. With no energy to even get undressed, Emma walks into her bedroom and collapses into bed.   
  
_What a night_ , she thinks, before drifting off to sleep. 

**_Regina_ **

  
  
  


Regina starts her engine and drives off, fuming with herself. She hates being such a coward when it comes to her feelings. She had it all planned out in her head, she was finally going to tell Emma the truth: she missed Emma all week and she needs to know that she's doing okay.  
  
She cares about the election; she cares about having upset Ruby; she cares about what her voters are thinking; but most of all she cares about Emma. It was starting to slowly kill her so she plucked up the courage and drove to Emma’s place. She had tried to call but it went straight to voicemail. After ringing the doorbell five times Regina decided to wait outside the building until Emma returned. Before she realised, she was standing there for over an hour. The later it got, the more worried she became. All of Regina’s brave thoughts came crashing down when she locked eyes with Emma in front of the main door. It was as if being in Emma’s presence made Regina blackout.   
  
Gripping the wheel tightly, Regina mulls over every possible scenario in her head on her way home.   
  
_What would have happened if I had agreed to go inside?  
  
_ _What would have happened if Emma had returned with someone else?_  
  
The thought of that alone made Regina see red with anger. She's also petrified of what the next day will bring. She knows that during the press conference she's going to have to own up to her ‘sins’ and regain the trust of Storybrooke, which is definitely not an easy thing to do.  
  
Regina thoroughly enjoys living by herself but it’s times like these she desperately wants someone to be at home waiting for her. Someone who would be able to help her get through tomorrow and would help her forget about all the events of the past week. Whether that comes from a cuddle or an orgasm, she wants it.

  
  


_**Emma** _

Emma wakes up late. She looks at her phone. She forgot to plug it in to charge and it only has 10% left.   
  
It’s already 11.30am and she was supposed to be at Regina’s conference an hour ago.  
  
Quickly getting out of bed Emma grabs the closest hoodie she can find - Archie had told her she would only be there to watch anyway, so she didn’t need to dress up. After brushing her teeth and running her fingers through her hair, Emma runs out of the door.   
  
When she gets there Regina is already standing on the stage, looking more nervous than Emma has ever seen her before. The audience is mainly made up of the press pool and they look like hungry tigers eager to take down their prey.  
  
“So, are you denying the fact that you lied to your voters during your campaign? Would you say you have been totally transparent at all times?”  
  
Regina attempts to clear her throat before answering.  
  
“Firstly, I did not lie to any of my voters. I simply falsified my identification.”  
  
Emma smiles, remembering the moment Regina said the exact same thing to her.  
  
“Secondly, I do not believe that as mayor I am obliged to share every _personal_ aspect of my life with the people of this town, especially before I have even come to terms with things myself.”  
  
The reporter from the press shakes his head in disbelief, “so you are not comfortable with your sexuality? Why did you then implement further LGBTQ+ rights and organise a vote on whether or not sexual education should be taught in all High Schools here in Storybrooke?”  
  
All questions are based around the same topic - the mayor and her sexuality - which makes Emma feel disgusted. She tries to catch Regina’s eye from the audience, desperately wanting to comfort her. It’s clear that Regina is out of her depth. In fact, it looks like she’s about to crumble. She usually knows exactly what to say, but for the first time she’s struggling to find answers.  
  
It’s not until a news reporter asks when Regina was first intimate with a woman that Emma decides she has to step in. She can’t just stand there while Regina is crashing and burning in front of the entire town. She pushes her way through the crowd passing Archie and Killian who are both nervously watching from the sidelines.  
  
Before Emma realises she is standing next to Regina on the stage.  
  
“Emma,” Regina looks shocked, “what are you…?”  
  
“Uh.. hey everyone,” Emma interjects.  
  
“Wow, there are a _lot_ of you here…”  
  
She looks around the room at everyone's faces. Most people are shocked and confused, apart from Archie who looks mad for the first time, and Killian who looks very amused. Emma finally looks to the face on her left. Regina looks confused too, but also vulnerable, and that is the final boost Emma needs to stand up and say her piece.  
  
“Most of you know me through my work at the Mayor's office, and the rest of you probably know me as the ‘blonde bombshell.’ If you remember, there were two of us featured in Gold’s article that started this whole charade. So if you want to ruin someone’s life, let it be mine, because I’m telling you, I am much more interesting to dissect and over analyse.”  
  
Regina grabs Emma’s arm in an attempt to make her stop, but instead she whispers “trust me,” throwing Regina a reassuring smile before turning back to the audience.  
  
“Now, you all say Regina’s worst mistake is not telling you all about her sexuality. Compared to me, that’s nothing. How would you react if I told you I like to sleep with both women _and_ men. I may not be the Mayor but before this I haven’t told everyone my personal business and neither should Regina. As a teenager I was sleeping with an older man who actually got me pregnant.”  
  
The room is full of gasps, but Emma is just glad the attention isn’t on Regina.  
  
“That’s right, I had a baby and I gave him up for adoption, because that was the right thing to do. I was a foster kid in no position to be raising a child; I was still a child myself. That’s a secret only my closest friends know. Right after this, I struggled to cope and ended up in prison. It was a dark time for me, and not one I am proud of, but it’s helped me become the woman I am today.”  
  
She sees Regina’s mouth drop. This isn’t how Emma wanted Regina to find out, but it has to be done.  
  
“But here I am. Working for the Mayor's office and about to complete my degree at a top university. I might be struggling to make ends meet but, you know what, I am a good person. Just because we don’t all reveal our secrets, doesn’t make us liars, and it doesn’t make us horrible people. This woman next to me, Mayor Regina Mills, is the best person I have _ever_ met. She is hardworking, intelligent, driven and above all, passionate about this town and it’s people. It doesn’t matter who she loves and chooses to spend her time with and it doesn’t matter what she hasn’t told you about her _personal_ life which has zero effect on her ability as Mayor. What matters is what she is doing for this town and all of you people who live in it. Since you elected Regina five years ago - as the youngest and first ever female Mayor of Storybrooke - the positive change you have seen in this town is mindblowing. I don’t need to list her achievements, you all know, and before that article was released you were all fully behind her. So forget about a small personal detail she didn’t tell you, that has no effect on her campaign whatsoever, and remember the Mayor _you_ voted in. Regina Mills.”  
  
There is a slight pause, until suddenly Archie starts clapping slowly. Momentum quickly builds and before Emma knows it the room in front of her is alive with powerful clapping. She smiles and takes it all in before turning to Regina. She seems genuinely shocked, but a slight tear in the corner of her eye is enough to tell Emma she did the right thing.  
  
Before they know it, Archie is up on stage with his arms around them, ushering them away to the back room. After congratulating Emma for a great speech and hugging Regina he leaves, and the women are alone. There's a moment of awkward silence, which Emma decides to break.  
  
“I’m sorry Regina, that was out of line. I just couldn’t stand there and watch them tear you apart…”  
  
Suddenly, Regina grabs Emma’s hand, cutting her off.  
  
“Emma, that was _perfect_ . You’re my saviour.”  
  
“Oh it was far from perfect. But I guess now you know.. how my life is everything but perfect. I wanted to tell you in a different way but..”  
  
Regina, still holding Emma’s hand, squeezes it tightly before interrupting, “I’m glad I know. I don’t want us to be secretive...” Regina sees the surprising look on Emma’s face and quickly rephrases “Uh, I mean, we shouldn’t keep secrets from each other.”  
  
Emma lets out a little laugh and Regina throws her a questioning look, not understanding the humour behind it, so Emma explains.  
  
“Well, I bumped into Ruby last night.. she said some really weird things to be honest.”  
  
Regina continues to stare at Emma, not breaking their eye contact once.  
  
Emma continues, “There was something about... _my_ name?”  
  
Regina continues to stare confused until, all of a sudden, her jaw drops as she realises what Emma’s talking about.  
  
“Oh, that is embarrassing,” Regina blushes.  
  
“So she wasn’t bullshitting, you actually, like, moaned…?”  
  
Emma can’t help but smile as she points to herself. Regina on the other hand is mortified, finally letting go of Emma’s hand and placing both of her own hands over her face.  
  
“I didn’t want you to find that out,” Regina asserts, “at least not like that anyway.”  
  
“Oh... is there another way you’d like me to find out?” Emma smirks.  
  
Just as Regina opens her mouth to reply, Killian comes crashing through the doors.  
  
“Good show, Miss Swan! Aren’t you two ladies quite the pair.”  
  
“Don’t be a pervert, Killian,” Emma replies, causing the three of them to laugh out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Regina** _

  
That night when Regina gets home she heads straight upstairs and begins running a bath. Given the day’s unprecedented events, she needs to wind down. Once she’s poured in the bubbles she returns downstairs whilst the bathtub fills. In the kitchen, Regina reaches out for her favourite bottle of red wine, a vintage French Malbec that she turns to on particularly stressful days. After recent events this has become part of her nightly routine. She kicks off her heels whilst walking back up stairs, wine and glass in her hands, and instantly becomes more relaxed. Regina loves stylish clothes, but she secretly wishes she could live in yoga pants and fluffy socks.   
  
When she gets in the bathroom, Regina places her wine and glass on the counter before lighting the scented candles she has dotted around the room. After turning off the taps she assesses herself in the mirror. Naturally critical of herself, she can’t help but think all the drama has taken a toll on her looks, and she really needs to relieve some stress right now.   
  
Regina sighs deeply and begins unbuttoning her crisp white shirt to reveal her black lacy bra. After shrugging the shirt off her shoulders, not caring that it lands on the floor, she reaches behind her neck and stretches, already relieving tension.   
  
Moving her hands slowly down her body, across her breasts and over her flat, toned stomach, Regina unzips her skirt and steps out of it, revealing matching lacy underwear. She alway makes sure to wear matching underwear, even if no one will see it. There is one person Regina would like to see it though, and she hasn’t left her mind since the press conference earlier that day.   
  
After removing her underwear Regina slowly lowers herself into the bath, letting out a throaty moan as the hot water engulfs her body. She arches her back and adjusts into a comfortable position, thankful for the bath pillow that Zelena gifted her last Christmas. She closes her eyes and throws her head back, feeling her stress ripple away in the warm, soapy water. Her mind drifts back to the day’s events.   
  
Regina had been so nervous that she was sick to her stomach all morning, and when she walked on that stage she was sure her legs were going to give out from under her. She was trying her best to explain the situation but it didn’t seem to be enough for the audience and she was sure she was going to burst into tears until Emma appeared - her saviour.   
  
She already knew Emma had balls, but what she’d done was beyond that. It was the most courageous, caring thing anyone has ever done for her. To stand up in front of so many people and defend her like that was impressive, and Regina is rarely impressed.  
  
The thought of Emma makes her smile. Regina knows she shouldn’t be thinking about her younger intern at all, but she just can’t help it. The fire in Emma’s eyes when she spoke, the determination in her voice, the way her hands moved so passionately - it really turned Regina on.   
  
As her thoughts of Emma get deeper, so does her breathing. Before she knows it, she’s breathing slowly and deeply, sometimes even moaning a little as she exhales. With each moan she feels herself getting wetter, and the heat between her legs grows. It isn’t the first time her private thoughts of Emma have made her feel this way, but it’s the first time she needs to do something about it.   
  
Regina removes a hand from the side of the bathtub, placing it on her stomach. She lightly brushes her fingers over her skin - her stomach has always been a sensitive and sensual part of her body. Pressing down lightly with her middle finger, Regina begins to move upwards. When she gets to her breast she cups her hand and squeezes hard, feeling pleasure from the slight pain. She releases her hand and returns to pressing down with one finger, this time putting pressure on her nipple. It hardens almost instantly, making her smirk, remembering Emma’s hard nipples beneath her shirt when they had sex. As she feels herself tighten at the thought, she begins to rub in circles. Feeling the pleasure intensify, she rolls her nipple between her thumb and finger, both squeezing and pulling.   
  
As Regina moves, the force of the water hits between her legs, making her hips buckle back and her hole tighten. She wants nothing more than to cum right now, with her fingers deep inside her, screaming Emma’s name. But Regina also wants to make the pleasure last. So she returns to her stomach, sensually dragging her fingers up and down, teasing herself whenever she gets close. She licks her lips instinctively, before biting her bottom lip, wishing it was Emma’s.   
  
Regina thinks about what she would do if Emma was here right now. Probably climb up on top of her, with her hand below the water playing with Emma’s clit. The force of the water would put pressure on her and make it easier for Regina’s fingers to slide in and out - though from memory she didn’t need any help in getting wet. The more Regina thinks about it, the more she wants Emma to be on top. Regina holds the power everyday at work so for once she wants to be dominated. She wants to be told what to do, forced to submit and made to feel powerless.   
  
The more Regina thinks about Emma dominating her, the more intense the heat in her core becomes. Now she can’t help but reach her hand down between her legs. Even in the bathwater, she is able to feel how incredibly wet she is. She drags two fingers over her hole to fully appreciate it. Lifting her hand immediately out of the water, Regina raises her fingers to her mouth and sucks hard, glad that the water hasn’t fully removed the taste of herself. She remembers how good Emma tasted after she’d cum all over her tongue, and she began to throb.   
  
Taking her fingers out of her mouth and reaching back down to her pussy, Regina desperately starts flicking against her clit. She feels her legs begin to tense and her toes curl as the pressure inside of her builds. Still not wanting to cum, Regina reaches down towards her hole once more, this time teasing it lightly with one finger. As her breathing becomes quicker and more shallow, Regina begins to push the tip of her finger into her hole and back out, quickly repeating the process. Her memories take her back to the bar toilets, where Emma did the exact same thing to her while she was pushed up against the sink.   
  
Feeling herself getting closer to orgasm, Regina reaches for the hand-held shower on top of the taps and turns it on to full pressure. She places it under the water and against her clit, and immediately starts moaning. Her eyes roll back as the pleasure builds, and she begins to throb constantly against the pressure of the water. Regina bites down against her bottom lip to stop moaning so loud - she doesn’t want her neighbours to hear - but it feels so good that she just can’t be quiet. She imagines Emma on top of her, holding the shower against her.   
  
_Fuck.  
  
_ Regina moves the showerhead slight away from her. Close enough for it to make her feel good, but far enough away to ensure she doesn’t cum yet. When she can’t take it any longer, she lifts her core out of the water, breathing in quickly as the cold bathroom air hits her pussy. This time she places the showerhead directly onto her clit, the full pressure making her tighten and throb immediately. She begins to experiment by holding it at different positions, forcing her legs as wide as she can until it hits the spot. Her toes begin to curl again and she can’t help but throw her head back, she knows she’s about to climax.   
  
Always preferring to cum onto her own fingers so she can suck herself clean, Regina drops the showerhead into the bath without even turning it off. She forces two fingers into herself before quickly adding a third. While her thumb grazes against her clit, she pulses her fingers in and out, stopping only to curl them down onto her g-spot. Desperate to cum, she moans Emma’s name. She throws her head back and pushes her feet against the bottom of the bath as the pressure inside her core becomes unbearable and she cannot contain herself. She moans loudly, thinking of nothing other than Emma’s fingers deep inside her. The pressure releases and Regina feels herself cum hard all over her fingers.  
  
With her vision blurred and head spinning, she takes her fingers out of herself and puts them in her mouth, sucking hard and letting her tongue lick up every last drop. Her mind is taken back to when she came all over Emma’s tongue. She kissed her right after; Regina loved how she tasted on Emma’s lips.   
  
It’s the best orgasm that Regina has had since being with Emma. She can’t help but smile to herself, the picture of Emma has not left her mind once. 

_**Emma** _

  
  


The next day Emma walks into the office with a huge smile on her face.   
  
_It feels good to be back._   
  
After the huge success of the press conference, Archie convinced Emma to return to her usual duties. This naturally includes bringing Regina her first coffee of the day.   
  
“Good morning, Miss Mills.”   
  
Emma knocks twice and then enters the room. Regina is sitting in her chair tapping away at her keyboard, practically slamming the keys.  
  
Without even looking at Emma she responds, “seems like someone’s in a good mood today.”   
  
Emma places the coffee cup next to Regina’s work and explains, “Archie tells me the polls look very promising, so of course I am. Aren’t you?”   
  
Regina continues typing.   
  
“Oh I am, I’m just swamped with work today. Thank you for the coffee, I definitely need it.”   
  
It doesn’t go unnoticed that this is the first time Regina has thanked Emma for her morning beverage. The thought of that alone makes Emma smile even more.  
  
“Oh wow, are you hungover?” Emma jokes, “did you have a late night at the party?”  
  
After the press conference had finished there was a party to celebrate. If there is one thing Emma has learnt already during her time at the Mayor’s office, it’s that they sure love to throw a party for absolutely any scenario. It’s a great excuse to drink and forget the workload, but unfortunately the party last night was for elite staff members only.  
  
Emma was quite happy with her early night in, but she would be lying if she told herself that she hadn’t stayed up all night wondering what Regina was doing. She always manages to get the attention of any crowd and Emma doubts last night was any different.  
  
“Actually, I had quite a bad migraine so I was home rather early.”   
  
Regina smirks a little.  
  
“But you deserved some time out - to relax and enjoy the moment.”   
  
Emma is naively unaware of just how relaxed the mayor was.  
  
“Oh trust me, Miss Swan, I did just that.”  
  
Emma is a little confused by Regina’s comment so she decides to let her get on with her work. But just as she smiles and turns round to exit the room, Regina calls, “Emma, wait."  
  
Emma turns back round, one eyebrow raised.   
  
“I’m really sorry you couldn’t come to the party with me last night, especially after what you did for me. I hope you understand it was out of my hands.”   
  
Regina looks genuinely worried.  
  
“Oh yeah I totally get it, don’t worry. I guess you’ll just have to take me next time.”  
  
Emma gives Regina a cheeky little wink.   
  
“Oh actually,” Regina finally stops working and looks at Emma, “as you know Archie and I are meant to go to New York together next weekend for a climate change summit, but Pongo isn’t doing great so I told him he could stay here with his dog. I was wondering, perhaps you would care to join me?”   
  
Emma can’t believe what she is hearing. She takes a step back.  
  
“Wait, did you just say _New York?_ With... _me_ ?” Emma asks, immediately regretting how excited she sounds.   
  
She has to play it cool so she clears her throat and composes herself as she tries again.  
  
“Oh yeah, that sounds great. I mean I’ll have to check my plans but I’m sure I’m free.”  
  
Emma’s reaction makes Regina smile.   
  
“Perfect, we will leave Friday after work then.”  
  
As soon as Emma leaves the office she grabs her phone out of her pocket and sends a text to Mulan.  
  
“You’ll never guess where I’m off to this weekend!!! x”  
  
“Let me guess, Paris? Rome? The Bahamas?!”  
  
“Even better - freaking New York!”  
  
Mulan bombards Emma with lots of emojis and pictures of the Statue of Liberty and Times Square, making Emma smile.  
  
The next few days at work drag by slowly as Emma counts down to her trip with Regina. She’s always wanted to visit New York City, and to do so with Regina sounds perfect. Of course, they did have a lot of work to do while there, but Regina promises her some down time and a fancy meal at Delmonico’s in the Financial District.   
  
Emma is packing a few last minute items into her weekend bag when there’s a knock at the door. She smiles and pulls the zip shut, knowing exactly who it is.   
  
“Regina, you could have waited in the car,” Emma says as she opens the door.   
  
“I know,” Regina replies, “but I want to help you with your bag.”   
  
“Who works for who here?”   
  
They both laugh.   
  
Emma presumes that since they aren’t flying they will have a driver for their eight hour road trip, and that Regina will be on her laptop or phone for the most of it. She’s excited when she sees that Regina is actually driving and it will just be the two of them. Emma wonders whether this is because of budget cuts or if Regina wants to make the most of their time alone together. Emma isn’t sure, but she really hopes it’s the latter.   
  
Being so close to Regina for a solid eight hours excites Emma. They listen to music together, have a few deep chats about family and work, and generally get to know each other a lot better. The only downside is Regina’s love for classical music, but Emma can overlook that as long as she can watch Regina smile and enjoy herself. Even when it’s quiet for a bit, it doesn’t feel awkward at all. Emma sincerely hopes that Regina feels the same way.   
  
As Emma stares out of the window, her eyes start to feel heavy.  
  
“You’re welcome to have a sleep, we still have a few hours to go.”  
  
But there is no way Emma is going to waste any precious alone time with Regina. She sits upright in her chair and pulls out an energy drink. Regina makes fun of Emma for drinking that crap, but much to her surprise, as she is about to put the can back into her backpack, Regina stretches her arm out and takes it from Emma.  
  
Arriving at the Ritz-Carlton Hotel in New York City, Emma’s mouth almost drops to the floor.   
  
“Regina, you cannot be serious…” Emma says as Regina parks the car in a reserved space.  
  
“Welcome to my world, Miss Swan. I sincerely hope you like it.”   
  
Emma hasn’t even stepped out of the car yet, but she already knows she loves it.

  
  
_**Regina** _

  
  
Regina tells Emma to wait by the lounge chairs in the lobby whilst she walks over to the reception and deals with her usual checking in process. She’s a well known guest here which, of course, comes with certain privileges.   
  
“Good evening Miss Mills, welcome back to New York City.”  
  
After the receptionist goes through the system, she suddenly grinds to a halt.  
  
“I’m ever so sorry Miss, it says in your booking notes that Mr Hopper is no longer checking in. We presumed it was just you staying with us so you only have one room booked, and I’m afraid every other room is fully booked this weekend.”  
  
Regina takes a second to think, she presumed Archie would have contacted the hotel.   
  
_Or maybe he did this on purpose…?  
  
_ Regina shrugs, this doesn’t seem like a problem to her; she would like to spend more time getting to know Emma. Her only worry is that Emma might want her own privacy, considering that she has been rushed away from her home comforts. Regina can tell that travelling this far is incredibly foreign to Emma.  
  
“That’s okay. We will take whatever you have available,” Regina replies, before turning around to check that Emma is okay.   
  
She’s sitting on one of the luxury chairs, staring at the people walking by. Having checked in, they make their way to their room and en route Regina explains the change in circumstances. She offers to find a different hotel, but luckily Emma doesn’t seem to mind either. Once they walk into the room and Emma spots the huge sofa in front of the window and the massive flat screen tv, she happily offers to sleep on the couch.   
  
They order midnight room service: a burger with extra cheese and chilli fries for Emma and a small caesar salad for Regina. Followed, naturally, by a bottle of French Malbec.  
  
“Oh my god, this burger is so amazing,” Emma squeaks out when she swallows her first bite, “and these fries... mind blowing. Are you sure you don’t want some?”   
  
Regina shakes her head and starts stabbing at her lettuce leaves with her fork. She is very self conscious of her weight and follows a strict diet, only allowing herself a set amount of carbs per day. Emma had been offering her chips the entire journey and she had already caved in a couple of times.  
  
“So, what do you usually do when you’re stuck in your hotel room by yourself? Or with Archie?”  
  
Emma crosses her legs, sitting on the floor and leaning against the couch that Regina is sitting on.  
  
“Archie usually goes to his room right away to sleep, but it takes me a little longer,” Regina jokes, “I usually just read a book or listen to some music - since now you know what an exquisite taste I have.”   
  
Emma rolls her eyes and wipes a bit of ketchup from the side of her mouth.   
  
Regina can’t help but think how adorable it is.  
  
“Do you have a better idea then?” Regina asks daringly.  
  
“Hmm. Why don’t we play a game of Never Have I Ever?”   
  
“Excuse me? I have _never_ heard of that. I have to say, it sounds like a kid’s game.”   
  
The booze was already making Regina even more bold than usual.  
  
“I forget you’re an ancient dinosaur,” Emma teases before saving herself by adding, “...since you look so good.”  
  
Regina smiles and asks Emma to explain the game.  
  
Emma begins listing a bunch of situations and any time one of them has done it, they have to take a sip of the expensive wine. Of course this is Regina’s favourite part of the game. The longer they play, the riskier the questions get.  
  
“Worst place you’ve ever had sex?” Emma asks.  
  
“Oh, that one is easy. I absolutely _despise_ car sex. However, the toilets at Granny’s is probably a close second.”   
  
Regina teases Emma as she gives her a smirk. They both know _that_ isn’t true.   
  
“Okay, my go.”  
  
Regina takes another sip of her wine for courage.   
  
“Never have I ever.. had feelings for a coworker.”  
  
Regina sees the shock on Emma’s face and instantly regrets asking. It stays quiet for a minute and Regina starts to feel worse. She is just about to move on to another question when she suddenly sees Emma tilt her wine glass up to her mouth. Regina looks at her and quickly follows her lead. They both drink without breaking eye contact.  
  
For a second Regina wonders whether she should ask a follow up question, but she’s too scared that a wrong answer from Emma might ruin the moment.  
  
“I’m getting tired and we have to be up early, I’m going to get ready for bed.”   
  
Regina gets up and makes her way to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth.  
  
She looks at herself in the mirror and fixes her hair. She’s packed a pink and white striped pyjama set which consists of a tight pair of shorts and a baggy cotton blouse that has white buttons on the front. Regina undoes the buttons just enough to show a decent and respectful, but incredibly sexy, amount of cleavage.  
  
She walks back into the room and, to her disappointment, sees that Emma has tidied away all their rubbish and made the sofa-bed. Regina climbs into the california king bed as Emma takes her turn in the bathroom.   
  
Laying on her back and looking at the closed bathroom door, Regina finds herself picturing Emma naked. Due to the bad lighting in Granny’s bathroom, Regina has never really gotten a good look at Emma’s body but somehow she’s certain that it’s a sight for sore eyes. Regina’s sore eyes specifically.  
  
Emma re-enters and immediately switches off all the lights, making the room dark, before getting into her sofa-bed. Regina is left feeling disappointed - she is eager to see what Emma is wearing.  
  
Once they’re both laying in darkness Regina is overwhelmed by the sensation of wanting to touch Emma, wanting to be close to her. This bed is way too big for just her alone.  
  
“You know... you’re welcome to join me. This bed is big enough and I’m sure the sofa isn’t as comfortable,” Regina suggests quietly.  
  
At first there is no answer and Regina’s whole body starts to fill with dread. There is no way Emma is sleeping already, she has to be ignoring her request. But then Emma slowly gets up, flicks the nightlight on, and starts shuffling towards the bed. Regina finally gets a good look at Emma.   
  
_God, she looks so beautiful._   
  
Emma is wearing nothing but a black thong and an old, ripped and oversized brown Ramones t-shirt. Regina figures that after Emma saw her in her neat and classy Victoria’s Secret PJ’s, she felt very self conscious and underdressed, and that's why she switched the lights off so quickly.  
  
Emma lifts up her side of the duvet and climbs into the bed, before turning off the light again and rolling onto her back.   
  
“Thank you, the sofa was pretty lumpy.”  
  
Regina lets out an adorable little laugh, wondering whether she should roll onto her side and look at Emma. She decides against it - she doesn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable.   
  
“Regina…” Emma begins.   
  
She has Regina’s attention.  
  
“You have interns every year. Have you ever… been like _this_ with one of them?”   
  
Regina pauses, unsure how to feel about the question. She turns onto her side, her arm placed carefully under her head, and looks at Emma.   
  
“No Emma, only you.”   
  
She watches as Emma’s mouth begins to curl upwards, clearly satisfied with the answer. She begins to look at Emma’s lips, and remembers how good they felt on hers. Suddenly, Emma turns onto her side and returns the look, clearly thinking the same thing. The glow of the city illuminates behind Emma’s head.   
  
_How can she be so perfect?  
  
_ The two women stay like this for what feels like minutes, tension building every second. Regina wants nothing more than to grab Emma’s face and kiss her hard, before fucking her until the sun rises. But she’s unsure how Emma feels and doesn’t want to cross any boundaries. Emma finally breaks the silence, but doesn’t take her eyes off of Regina.   
  
“Goodnight Regina, thank you for today.”   
  
Just as Regina opens her mouth to reply, she feels Emma’s hand on the side of her face and she knows exactly what’s happening. Emma pulls her in and their mouths collide with intense passion. Regina can feel Emma smiling against her lips, causing her to do the same. Regina then pulls away.   
  
“You’re welcome, Emma. And thank you for joining me.”   
  
They smile at each other. Though they roll over away from each other, they are both thinking the same thing.   
  
_How did I get so lucky?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Emma** _

Before Emma even opens her eyes she feels Regina’s arm laying around her waist. Emma’s on her side with her knees bent up, Regina’s legs pushed right up against them, perfectly slotting in together like a puzzle piece. A smile grows on Emma’s face as she finally opens her eyes and realises she isn’t dreaming - she is _actually_ spooning with the _gorgeous_ Mayor of Storybrooke. It feels like a fairytale and Emma’s already dreading the end of this weekend; she isn’t ready for things to go back to normal.  
  
Luckily they still have the whole of today and Sunday left before they have to head back home. The only thing on their agenda so far is the Climate Change conference. Regina had already told Emma that she could join her if she wanted to, but it would be very boring. Besides, it will be about quite long so Emma decides to skip the draining lectures and takes the opportunity to explore New York City.   
  
Getting lost in her thoughts, Emma continues to cuddle Regina, who is still sound asleep. The sun light is shining brightly through the window and it lands on a scar on the right side of her upper lip. It’s for sure Emma’s favourite spot to kiss. As Emma tries to turn her body slightly to kiss it, Regina lets out a little groan.  
  
“Good morning Miss Mills,” Emma says gently.  
  
She smiles and kisses Regina’s cheek instead, giving her plenty of time to slowly wake up and open her eyes. That is, until Regina quickly sits up.  
  
“ _Shit_ , what time is it?”  
  
“Relax,” Emma places her hand on Regina’s shoulder, trying to get her to lay back down again, “I wouldn’t let you sleep through your alarm, it hasn’t even gone off yet.”  
  
Regina lets out a sigh of relief and sleepily rubs her eyes, laying back down beside Emma. Regina grabs Emma’s hand and kisses it softly.  
  
“Did you sleep well?”  
  
Emma smiles and nods.  
  
“I have never slept in a bed as comfy as this. Did you? I bet you’re used to beds like this at home.”  
  
“Oh I am, one thing I am not used to though is your _loud_ snoring.”  
  
Emma chuckles, “I’m sorry but you’ll have to get used to it I’m afraid.”   
  
Regina leans forward and kisses Emma in reply. She slowly moves a strand of blonde hair behind Emma’s ear and moves her lips down to her neck. Emma isn’t expecting this at all, and she’s suddenly very turned on. Regina continues to move down Emma’s body, making her moan out loud. She starts kissing all over her stomach, clearly encouraged by the noises coming out of Emma’s mouth. Then suddenly, Regina stops.  
  
Emma opens her eyes and looks down to see Regina laying on top of her, lifting up her Ramones t-shirt. Regina’s eyes are on the scar that’s still very prominent on the lower half of Emma’s stomach. Regina looks at her with questioning eyes; she wants to learn more about the little details of Emma’s body. That alone is enough to turn anyone on.  
  
“It’s the scar from my C-section..” Emma sighs, “it had to be done in prison and very quickly so it wasn’t done very neatly... As you can see.”  
  
Regina kisses the scar then carefully places Emma’s top back down before sitting up right.  
  
“I want to learn more about you. Would you mind telling me more about it?” she asks tentatively.  
  
Emma nods, without hesitation. She feels so safe with Regina that it’s a no brainer.  
  
“His name is Henry. Like I said during my impromptu speech, I gave him up for adoption. I had an emergency labour in prison. The cord was wrapped around his neck so...”  
  
“Oh Emma, I’m so sorry,” Regina sighs, “do you know.. where he is now?”  
  
“No I was young and naive, only fifteen at the time, so I decided to do it anonymously.”  
  
“That must be so hard.”  
  
Regina sounds genuinely upset and concerned for Emma.  
  
“He’s turning eight this year.”  
  
Emma starts to feel herself getting upset so she turns her attention to the large window, taking in the beautiful view of the skyscrapers.  
  
“I’m not in contact with the father anymore, if you were wondering…”  
  
Regina is wondering but she doesn’t reply to confirm so, giving Emma the space to talk if she wants.  
  
“It was a bad time for me, he really wasn’t a good guy. I was a vulnerable foster home kid and his abuse and manipulation just got too much… it didn’t end well.”  
  
Emma looks down, tears now pooling in her eyes. Regina sits up and wraps her arms around her protectively.  
  
“I’m so sorry Emma. You don’t need to explain any more, I just want you to have an amazing weekend.”  
  
“Thank you, Regina,” Emma replies, kissing her softly on her cheek.  
  
She looks back out the window at Central Park below them. Thinking that Emma probably wants a moment alone to gather her thoughts, Regina decides to have a shower. Classical music begins playing in the bathroom, making Emma smile as she thinks about their contrasting music taste.  
  
 _Couldn’t be any more different to Nirvana._ _  
__  
_Emma’s thoughts are interrupted by a loud buzzing on the bedside table. Regina is a busy woman, but Emma can’t wrap her head around how phone calls she gets every single hour. Emma wonders whether to interrupt Regina’s shower and give her the phone, but she thinks Regina deserves at least a few minutes of peace and decides otherwise, knowing she’ll see the missed call notification anyway.  
  
A few minutes later Regina emerges from the bathroom, her body and hair wrapped in a towel.  
  
“It won’t take me too long to get ready if you want to shower now. Is there anything in particular you’d like to do before I go to the conference?”  
  
Emma looks at Regina standing there, dripping wet and wrapped only in a towel.  
  
 _More than anything, I’d like to do you._ _  
__  
_Emma shakes the dirty thoughts out of her head.  
  
“Bagels for breakfast in the park?” Emma asks.  
  
“Whatever you want, darling,.” Regina replies with a smile.  
  
In Central Park Emma grabs a cream cheese bagel, while Regina opts for a black coffee. Emma feels very content with a beautiful woman like Regina on her arm; they are thoroughly enjoying each other’s company. Emma feels at home with Regina - besides from Mulan she has never told anyone about Neal Cassidy, the guy who ruined her life.   
  
After a romantic stroll and another coffee near the iconic Bethesda Fountain, Regina kisses Emma goodbye and heads to the conference. With the freedom of New York City at her fingertips, Emma spends the rest of the day doing all the chliché touristy things that have been on her bucket list for a long time. She particularly enjoys visiting the National History museum, Ground Zero and the Rockefeller Center before shopping at Macy’s on Fifth Avenue. She wishes she could buy Regina a gift to surprise her with after the conference, but it’s the end of the month and she doesn’t have much money left over. This saddens Emma for a second, forcing her to think about just how different she and Regina are. Emma soon dismisses the thought, and focuses instead on the amazing time they’re having together.  
  


**_Regina_ **

  
  


The conference seems to drag on forever. Regina usually doesn’t mind attending them at all, but now she has her blonde bombshell waiting for her, she wants nothing more than to return to bed and lay in her arms. Regina is fully aware that things between her and Emma are progressing rather rapidly and usually she would have run a mile by now, but something about this is totally different - any moment apart feels too long.  
  
The speakers are going on and on about climate change legislation. Since Regina has already put into practice in Storybrooke the whole conference seems a little pointless, but Archie convinced her to go still since it makes her look good.   
  
During a break between Greta Thunberg and another climate activist that Regina can’t remember the name of, she helps herself to a glass of champagne that is being served for free out in the hallway. She texts Emma to say that she’s enjoying some booze - a common perk at conferences - but that she misses her a lot. Regina didn’t seem to have any signal in the main room, but now she’s in the hallway she’s greeted by several selfies of Emma standing in front of the Empire State building, looking like a real tourist in a white hoodie, trainers and a baseball cap covering her ponytail.  
  
 _She’s so beautiful._ _  
  
_Regina's pining over her intern is cut short by a tap on her shoulder. She turns around and is faced by a stranger: a guy with stubble and spiky hair. He doesn’t really fit into the crowd here; he looks a lot younger and more formal than most of the chique men surrounding them.  
  
“Hi, excuse me. Forgive me if I’m wrong, but aren’t you Regina Mills?”  
  
“Yes I am. I’m sorry, have we met?” Regina asks bluntly, not really in the mood for small talk with a scruffy looking guy who needs a good clean up.   
  
“I’m Neal Cassidy. I’m a lobbyist for New York City Council. We haven’t met before no, but I have certainly been aware of your presence for quite some time now.”   
  
Regina’s heart sinks. She feared news of her recent antics in her small town spreading to the big city.  
  
“How do you mean?” Regina asks, silently praying that she is wrong.   
  
It’s like Neal can read her mind when he quickly replies, “well your face has been on the news a lot lately, but don’t worry this is not about that. I’m here to talk to you about possibilities that could suit us both in the future. I’m looking for a small town to work my magic on. As a lobbyist, I try and convince bigger companies to come into action to aid or abolish any new laws that are laying on the horizon. I must say, you’ve definitely put Storybrooke on the map, and it's well on its way to becoming even bigger, but with my help I reckon your town could be even more successful.”   
  
Regina is impressed with his elevator pitch. It’s quick, direct and straight to the point, which suits her style perfectly.  
  
“I suppose that does sound intriguing. It would be useful to have more people working in the office - I'm never opposed to an extension of effort and improvement. So, you found me whilst watching the news?”  
  
“Oh no ma’am, I followed your previous campaign when you became the first female Mayor of Storybrooke - and not to mention, the youngest. It was quite the news, even here in the Big Apple. When I heard you were going up for re-election, I just had to get into contact.”   
  
Neal’s words are flattering Regina; she's a real sucker for a compliment. She decides to accept his card with his details on and they agree to call later in the week to arrange a visit to Storybrooke. Regina is excited and she knows Archie will be too. He’s always complaining that they need an extra pair of hands, so Neal could potentially be a great asset.   
  
_A fresh face with fresh ideas is a good way to win a second term._

_******_

That night, Emma and Regina are sitting at a posh dining table in Delmonico’s, the most expensive steakhouse in all of downtown New York. Regina is very happy to be treating Emma to something special, and it’s a good way to celebrate her exciting news and spend more quality time together. When they first arrive Emma gasps at the prices, but Regina quickly reassures her. She wants to thank her for joining her all the way out here instead of letting her go by herself, plus it’s technically their first date. Emma is wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark blue silk blouse that Regina gave her to wear earlier this evening. She thinks Emma looks beautiful in it, and makes sure to tell her multiple times.   
  
They both order steak and the most expensive bottle of wine. After their first toast Emma curiously asks, “so, what is it we are celebrating exactly?”  
  
Regina places the napkin on her lap and puts her fork and knife straight, looking pleased with herself.  
  
“I was approached with a very interesting offer today. Archie and I would definitely be celebrating, so now we’re doing so instead.”  
  
Regina notices that Emma’s become very keen to learn more about the ins and outs of the Mayor’s office as she starts asking questions immediately.   
  
“Oh wow that’s amazing Regina, what kind of offer?”  
  
“This guy is somewhat of a political advisor, a lobbyist it’s called, and he is very interested in joining my team back in town.”  
  
“Does that mean I am going to meet him?” Emma asks excitedly.  
  
“Yes you will, hopefully. Archie is going to call him next week to arrange further plans for him to come take a look at the office and around town.”  
  
“That’s cool,” Emma nods, before raising an eyebrow in Regina’s direction, “was he good looking, should I be worried? I mean, I leave you alone in New York City for a couple of hours and you’ve already met someone new. The only person, well the only thing, _I_ spoke to today was the friendly street cat walking around the city.”   
  
Regina secretly loves how jealous Emma is already - she would be too if it was her.  
  
“Not at all Em, he looked like he needed a good shower and a new razor.”  
  
Regina reassures Emma and she starts to chuckle, just as the waiter arrives with their food. It’s delicious and after another bottle of champagne and two vodka martinis Regina calls an Uber to take them back to the hotel. This proves to be rather difficult having consumed so much alcohol. People glare at them as they’re leaving, holding hands and almost falling over the step as they exit out the doors. Regina couldn't care less - she’ll never see these people again.   
  
Being drunk definitely comes with its side effects for Regina. It usually makes her desperately horny and tonight is no different. Whilst sitting in the Uber, and Emma being in such close proximity, Regina finds her hand quickly moving up from Emma’s knee to the inside of her thighs. Emma is also very drunk but she can still appreciate the sensation of Regina’s touch and she lays her head back onto the head rest. She even lets out a little moan as Regina slowly moves her two middle fingers over Emma’s underwear but luckily it seems to go unnoticed to the driver sitting up front. Regina feels rather pleased with herself as she discovers that Emma’s underwear is already soaking wet. Over the course of their meal there had been some light, banterous flirting now and then, but Regina has nowhere near dealt her best card yet.  
  
They stumble out of the car and into the hotel. Stepping into an elevator gives Regina the perfect chance to grab hold of Emma’s neck and push her back against the mirrored wall behind her. Regina wants nothing more than to fuck Emma again and she’s so glad the time has finally come - or she thinks. Moments later, when they are colliding against the bedroom walls in the comfort of their own room, Emma suddenly places her strong hands on Regina’s arms to stop her.  
  
“Reg-...Regina,” Emma manages to say in between her moans whilst Regina is kissing her neck.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Regina whispers into her ear.  
  
There’s a pause before Emma eventually lets out a sigh.  
  
“Regina, I want this more than anything, I honestly do. I just don’t think right now is the best time.”  
  
A little confused but happy to respect Emma’s wishes, Regina stops. She pulls away slightly, but their faces are still only inches apart.  
  
“You had something else in mind, did you?” Regina asks carefully.  
  
Emma nods, “I honestly don’t care how, when, or even where. But I want our first time to be more sober than either of us are right now.”  
  
“You mean our second first time?” Regina asks with a laugh.   
  
Of course, she totally understands and even agrees with Emma. She can barely walk a straight line and if Regina is sure of one thing, it’s that she wants to be able to remember every detail of fucking Emma. The way her head is spinning is a clear indication that this won’t be the case if they continue right now. No matter how desperate Regina is, or how wet her underwear feels, she knows Emma is right.

_**Emma** _

Emma wakes the next morning feeling anything but satisfied. Having to stop Regina last night was probably one of the hardest things she’s ever had to do - and she’s done some tough shit. For some reason, Emma had been the sensible one which was definitely unusual for her. Normally she lived up to the stereotype of being a naive and carefree blonde.  
  
Emma opens her eyes, disappointed to see Regina sitting at the table tapping away at her laptop and not in bed with her.   
  
“Do you ever stop working Regina? It’s Sunday, you know. The day of rest and all.”  
  
Regina looks up from her screen and smiles at Emma. It’s one of those cute and friendly smiles that makes Emma’s heart burst.  
  
“ _Some_ of us have pressing work to do, even at the weekend.”  
  
Emma tries to sit up but immediately regrets her decision as she’s attacked by a horrible hangover headache that instantly takes her back to her teenage years. When she used to go out clubbing with friends a few years ago she would practically be fit enough to run a marathon the next day. Not that Emma enjoys running but that’s beside the point.   
  
“Headache?”  
  
Regina laughs a little as she closes her laptop and points at the nightstand next to where Emma is laying. On the table is a small glass of water and two aspirins; Emma likes the way that Regina can read her mind. Neither of them feel up for an adventurous day today after with such a high level of alcohol still buzzing around in their blood. They decide to spend the day slowly walking around the city together, holding hands wherever they go.  
  
Later in the evening, as they start to pack up their belongings and check out of the hotel, Emma is overwhelmed by another sense of dread. Things in New York have been so perfect and Emma really enjoyed having no interruptions. Apart from the little work Regina did, they have gotten to know each other much better in this short space of time.  
  
Emma tries soothing her thoughts by reminding herself that she still has plenty of weeks left at the internship. Emma wonders what it is exactly about Regina that makes her _so_ emotional.   
  
_I’m turning into a right wet wipe_.  
  
Despite promising Regina not to fall asleep, it takes Emma a grand total of 40 minutes before she is knocked out in the passenger seat. A little while later, Regina pulls into a service stop on the i-95 North, and Emma wakes up when the hum of the engine cuts out.  
  
“Hey sleepyhead, you were dribbling all over my car.”  
  
“What?” Emma sits upright, immediately wiping her mouth.  
  
“Gotcha,” Regina replies, winking.  
  
Emma rolls her eyes and smiles. She loves this side of Reigna: the playful, happy Regina that Storybrooke never gets to see. Regina gets out of the car first and walks around to Emma’s side, opening the door for her.  
  
“Why thank you,” Emma says with a smirk, so impressed with Regina’s chivalry that she plants a light kiss on her cheek.  
  
They instinctively reach for each other's hand and walk into the building, both feeling the most content they have for a very long time. When they’re inside, Regina tells Emma to sit whilst she gets the food. She immediately agrees and finds a quiet corner booth, making the most of being taken care of.  
  
Emma pulls out her phone to pass the time while she’s waiting, deciding to text Mulan.   
  
“Best weekend ever. Dirty _and_ Romantic.”  
  
“Yessss Emma the mayor fucker. So happy for you, you deserve it after everything you’ve been through babe x”  
  
Emma smirks and puts down her phone just as Regina arrives at the table.  
  
“What’re you so smug about?” Regina asks, suspiciously.  
  
Emma ignores the question as soon as she sees the platter of food Regina is holding, along with the two restaurant workers behind her who are carrying even more. Her mouth drops open and her eyes widen.  
  
“You don’t even look that excited when you kiss me,” Regina says playfully.  
  
Emma blushes and looks at the workers, who thankfully didn’t hear.  
  
“I’ve got a little bit of food from every restaurant. I remember overhearing you say to Archie that you love fast food but often don’t have money left at the end of the month to get it so… I wanted to treat you.”  
  
Emma isn’t sure whether to feel embarrassed by her obvious lack of money, but she ignores the feeling and settles on gratitude.  
  
“Regina, this is _amazing_ . No one has ever done anything this thoughtful for me.”  
  
“Calm down Emma,” Regina replies with slight laughter, “it doesn’t take much to impress you, does it?”  
  
“Not when it comes to you, Regina” Emma replies flirtily. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - we are glad so many of you are enjoying it!! Follow us on Twitter for the latest updates - @daismaslany & @orhpanblackish


	7. Chapter 7

_**Regina  
  
** _

Regina loved her weekend away with Emma, even if work was involved. Regina can’t deny that Emma is a distraction though, so she heads into the office early Monday morning to catch up on the work from the day before.  
  
When Emma finally walks into the main office, coffees in hand, Regina lets out a sigh of relief. She’s already been there for 3 hours and she needs the caffeine. Through her open door, Regina watches as Emma bends over Archie’s desk and places down his soy-latte. She can’t take her eyes off Emma’s arse. After she enters Regina’s room, she closes the door behind her.  
  
“Your coffee, Mayor” Emma says with a grin before adding, “I missed you in bed last night.”  
  
Regina suddenly stiffens, her eyes widening. When Emma leans in to kiss her on the cheek, Regina shoots backwards, her face dropping.  
  
“Not _here_ , Emma,” she whispers desperately.  
  
Emma stands back, looking confused.   
  
“I shut the door..?”  
  
“Yes, but the blinds are open. I can’t risk people knowing.”  
  
“You must be mad to think they don’t already know, the whole town’s been gossiping since my speech,” Emma replies, both confused and hurt.  
  
“Well, let’s not give them an official confirmation. I’ve got more important things on my mind at the moment,” Regina spits out, not realising what she’s said.  
  
Emma is taken back.  
  
“Are you serious, Regina?” She begins, only to be broken off by Archie barging in the room with a desperate look on his face. Regina shoots Emma an ‘I told you so’ look.  
  
“Regina, why didn’t you call Ms. De Vil this weekend?” Archie demands, angrier than Emma has ever seen him before.  
  
Regina holds her hand over her mouth, looking shocked and _very_ guilty.  
  
"Fuck, _”_ she exhales, closing her eyes.   
  
“Who’s Ms. De Vil?” Emma asks with a tinge of jealousy.  
  
“Only our biggest source of funding,” Archie snaps, “she asked for Regina to call her to sort out some problems this weekend. Problems that, if not solved, would result in her withdrawal of funds. Actually, it all started with the bad press caused by _you_ , Miss Swan.”  
  
Emma’s stomach rises to her throat. Archie has never referred to her as Miss Swan before.  
  
“That’s not fair…” Emma begins, only to be cut off by Regina.  
  
“Shut up, Emma. Not now.”  
  
Archie turns back to Regina.  
  
“When you hadn’t rung her by Sunday morning she rang you, but you didn’t answer. I guess you two were too busy _frolicking_ around New York City to even ring her back.”  
  
Emma’s heart drops, remembering the exact moment Regina’s phone rang while she was in the shower.  
  
“Archie, I admit I forgot to ring her yes, but I assure you I answered all calls that came through.”  
  
The tension in the air is unbearable. Regina notices Emma looking down at the floor nervously.  
  
“Emma?” Regina asks, sensing there’s more to the story than she knows.  
  
“Well… Your phone did ring when you were in the shower but I thought you needed a break. I thought you’d see the notification later,” Emma admits, tears beginning to pool in her eyes.  
  
Archie looks at them both, angry and disappointed.  
  
“Why would she need a break?” Archie asks, “this was a work trip, not a fun girls weekend. If anyone needs a break around here it’s me. Why am I _always_ the one picking up the slack, Regina? This isn’t how you go about getting reelected.”  
  
Emma wipes her eyes and turns to Archie.  
  
“Don’t talk to her like that, I’m sure it’s not the end of the world. Just chill out guys...”  
  
“Maybe not _your_ world, Emma, but it could certainly be the end of the world for your _girlfriend’s_ campaign,” Archie spits.  
  
The way he says girlfriend - in such a bitter and twisted way - makes Emma's chest tighten.  
  
“Seriously, are you going to let him talk to me like that Regina?” Emma asks with a bit too much attitude in her voice.  
  
“Everything was good here until _you_ came,” Archie fires back, matching her attitude and raising his finger at her.  
  
“Have you forgotten my speech? I basically saved both your arses...”  
  
Regina quickly interrupts.  
  
“Emma, just leave,” she says in a low, angry tone.  
  
Regina sees the shock in Emma’s face - she’s clearly not expecting her to take Archie’s side.  
  
“Jesus, Regina.”  
  
Emma pauses, hoping Regina will change her mind. But when she doesn’t, Emma tuts and walks out the door.  
  
“Fine, whatever,” she mutters defeatedly, her throat catching.  
  
Once Archie leaves too, Regina takes a huge gulp of coffee then slams the cup down on her desk, slumping her head into her hands.  
  
 _How did I forget to call?_  
  
Usually, Regina never forgets anything. If there’s one thing she prides herself on it’s organisation, yet one weekend with Emma and that’s out the window. As Regina stares at the wall, trying to work out where things went wrong, she realises that Archie is right. This isn’t the first time Emma has messed things up since Regina met her. In fact, other than this weekend, Emma has done nothing but bring chaos into Regina’s life… but she’s also the first person to have made her happy in a long time.  
  
 _Is she worth jeopardising my career over?_   
  
Of course Regina saw Emma get tears in her eyes, but this fueled Regina’s anger even more.   
  
_Was she trying to make me feel bad?  
  
_ If Emma wants to become Regina’s girlfriend, she needs to get used to work being prioritized. Regina has given years of her damn life to this career, and that isn’t about to change now. She picks up her phone and begins to type an angry message to Emma.  
  
“You can’t react like that, Emma. Archie’s been here a lot longer than you so show him some respect. It’s business, but I guess you wouldn’t know anything about that.”  
  
Regina’s thumb hovers over the send button. On second thought, she deletes the text. She’s not ready to talk to Emma yet, even if it is to fight.  
  
Instead, Regina decides to try and solve the problem. Rather than sending a passive aggressive text to Emma, she dials Cruella De vil's number.   
  
_It’s worth a try, right?_ _  
  
_But alas, straight to voicemail. This certainly isn’t the first time Cruella has threatened to cut all ties with Regina; in fact, their personalities clash quite often. Both Regina and Cruelle are headstrong - stubborn, some people might even say.  
  
The sense of guilt starts to creep in more and more. Regina feels like she’s let Archie down multiple times in the last few weeks, so she decides to go and tell him the little bit of good news she does have.   
  
Regina has waited to tell him about Neal Cassidy because she’s looking forward to seeing his face when she tells him, mainly so she can gloat and earn herself some praise. Regina and Archie have this weird sense of competition when it comes to wheeling in new customers or clients, and Regina knows that being able to share this good news with him is going to ease his anger - at least a little bit. 

  
  
\------------------

When Regina arrives home late that night after a tiring day at work, she throws herself onto the couch and turns on the TV. Usually this is the time when her phone vibrates and the screen lights up with a message from Emma, but tonight there’s nothing.  
  
 _I'm certainly not going to be the first one to reach out.  
  
_ Regina watches two episodes of Desperate Housewives and is about to turn on the third when suddenly her phone comes to life. Her heart skips a beat and she practically falls off the couch as she reaches to get it from the glass coffee table in front of her. Much to her disappointment, it isn’t a text from Emma, but a voucher for New York Pizza. Normally Regina wouldn’t even entertain the idea, but out of nowhere she gets a strong craving for a cheesy pizza. Another fun side effect as a result of spending too much time with Emma: obesity.   
  
An hour later Regina is sitting at her dining room table, where she insists on eating every single meal, because _god forbid_ someone spills anything on her expensive leather couch.  
  
As she is scrolling through her Instagram timeline she suddenly comes face to face with something that makes her turn as white as a ghost. It’s a picture of Emma in a bar, but she’s not alone. She’s holding up a pint of beer, leaning into the guy standing next to her - _way_ too close to her. It’s Killian.  
  
 _Of course it is fucking Killian.  
  
_ Regina isn’t an expert at social media but she can see the post already has 78 likes and 3 comments: two smiley faces from Mulan and a red heart commented by Aurora followed by ‘see you guys soon!’ But it’s the last comment that stings the most  
  
‘Quality time with the lady,’ posted by Killian Jones.  
  
Regina starts to see red, fully aware that she’s about to lose it. Not being able to control herself, composes a text to Emma and hits send immediately.   
  
“So, we have one disagreement and you decide the best solution is to go drinking with that scumbag?”  
  
Regina stares at her phone, desperately waiting for Emma to reply. When she does, Regina’s heart stops.   
  
_“_ That scumbag has a name and yeah, it’s working wonders so far.”  
  
“How mature. How much have you had to drink? We start at 8.30 tomorrow.”  
  
“I’m taking the day off, it’s not like I’m needed anyway, is it?”  
  
“How much have you had to drink, Emma?”   
  
“None of your fucking business, Mayor Mills.”  
  
Regina isn’t even going to reply to that. Mainly because she has no clue how to, but also because she’s not willing to accept Emma’s behaviour. It’s childish and, quite frankly, irresponsible. They’re both grown ups and this issue could have been long resolved by now.  
  
If Emma was out with Aurora and Mulan, Regina wouldn’t mind at all. Heck, she would even be pleased for her. But it will be a cold day in hell when she willingly accepts Emma hanging around with Sheriff Guyliner who smells like a mixture of rum and tobacco most days.  
  
Whenever Regina sees them working together in the Sheriff’s station her blood boils, but Regina assumed that now things were becoming more serious Emma would have the decency and respect to not purposefully hurt her. Or at least the common sense to not hang around with such a prick _.  
  
_ Regina’s rage is worsening by the second, so she decides to call it a night. Well, she tries to at least. But knowing that Emma is out in a bar drinking herself senseless makes for a very restless night.   
  
_Why is Emma so bloody stubborn?  
  
_ It’s 4.04am when the sound of her phone ringing wakes Regina up.  
  
“Emma?” Regina croaks, still half asleep.  
  
“Yoooooo G, I need your help!” Emma explains, slurring her words terribly.  
  
“Emma,” Regina repeats, now suddenly wide awake, “where are you?”  
  
Emma gives her an address that Regina is all too familiar with - unfortunately. It’s one of the drug dealers just on the other side of the town border and before she knows it she’s racing down the roads on her way to go and get Emma, who is clearly _very_ drunk and high as a kite.   
  
Regina arrives in her BMW and it only takes her a second to spot Emma slouched on the side of the curb. Regina expects to find Killian there as well, but he’s nowhere to be seen _._ _  
_ _  
_ _Of course - only he would leave Emma on the streets by herself.  
  
_ Regina rushes out of her car.  
  
“Get in,” she orders abruptly.  
  
“Hey _sexyyyyy_ , where are we going? Are you gonna take me now?” Emma says, pouting her lips and laying one hand on her own tit.  
  
Regina’s too fuming to find Emma’s inappropriate gesturing even remotely funny.  
  
“I said get in, _now.”_ _  
_ _  
_Regina points into the direction of the car, her face as fierce as thunder. Emma continues to play games as she starts poking her tongue out.  
  
“Why don’t you come get me _Mayooor_?”  
  
Regina steps forward and yanks at Emma’s arm, pulling her up onto her feet. She has to steady Emma by holding her back, or else she’ll lose her balance and fall.  
  
Regina drags Emma to the car and straps her in the backseat like a child who can’t be trusted in the front.  
  
“Oeh, feisty,” Emma lets out a little chuckle, “I like it.”  
  
Twenty minutes later they arrive at Regina’s house. Emma seems to have nodded off in the back - or she is unconscious - but at this moment in time Regina couldn’t care less. It’s 5am now and she’s beyond pissed.   
  
She guides Emma up the stairs, fumbling backwards and forwards until they reach the spare bedroom door. Emma notices and puts on a sad face, pouting as she looks at Regina.  
  
“Are you not taking me to your room, Miss Millzzz?”  
  
Emma is slurring her words now more than ever as she’s starting to get dangerously tired. Regina ignores her and lays her down in bed. She closes the blinds, puts a bucket next to her bed, turns off the light, and leaves the room without saying a word.   
  
Once Regina is back in her own bedroom she realises there is only 1,5 hours left until her alarm clock is set to go off and she decides there’s no point in even attempting to sleep. She knows she will just lay there in complete anger and rage. Regina prays and hopes to god that nobody saw her ‘blonde bombshell’ go inside a drug dealer’s house.   
  
After a while, Regina’s anger turns to worry as she lays and comtemplates all the terrible, _terrible_ things that could have happened to Emma if she hadn’t heard her phone ringing. For the first time in Regina’s life she actually thanks her lucky stars that she’s a really light sleeper. If it wasn’t for her, Emma would still be out there on the curb, probably freezing to death. Instead of being tortured by her own thoughts, Regina gets up and puts on a suit before grabbing her bag before heading to the office.   
  
  


_**Emma** _

The daylight shining through the crack in the blinds causes Emma to wake up. Her head is throbbing and her vision is blurred. She doesn’t recognise her surroundings, and it takes her at least a minute to remember that this neat, minimalistic room belongs to Regina. Letting out a groan she rolls over, already wanting to forget her patchy memories of the night before. From the corner of her eye she spots a glass of water - a life saver since her throat is as dry as the sahara desert. As she slowly leans over for the glass she notices the two aspirins placed neatly beside it, along with a note. She smiles, realising it’s not the first time Regina has cared for her in this way, but suddenly winces as more memories of last night come flooding back. Picking up the note, Emma squints until her vision focuses.   
  
_Put the key under the flowerpot when you leave. You can have the morning off but this afternoon's meeting is important. Be there if you want to carry on your internship.  
  
_ Emma tries to sit up straight but quickly regrets the decision. There is no way she can miss this meeting, Emma knows that they are going to meet the new guy. She’ll be fucking screwed if she misses it.  
  
She downs the tablets beside her and puts on Regina’s white crisp shirt that’s hanging on the door.   
  
_Classic Regina move._   
  
Emma rolls her eyes, Regina’s clearly hinting that she should wear that today. Though it’s not Emma’s style she obeys, hoping doing as she’s told will earn her some much needed brownie points.  
  
As soon as Emma enters the room where the meeting is being held she changes her mind. Judging by the death glare that Regina is giving her, she’s far from getting _any_ brownie points yet. It looks like she will be served a plate of bricks instead for god knows how long.   
  
“ _Just_ on time,” Archie generously points out to everyone present in the room.  
  
“Is he here yet?” Emma softly whispers to Killian, who’s now standing closest to her.  
  
After last night he doesn’t look too fresh either.  
  
“Not yet. I’m surprised you made it though, you went in hard.”  
  
He gives Emma a wink that makes her stomach turn over in disgust, worsening her already bad hangover.   
  
Emma tries her best to catch Regina’s eye, desperate to make amends. She’s fully aware that she needs to apologize for her behaviour last night. Going out with Killian and posting it all over her social media was a low blow, even for her. It seems Emma is out of luck as Regina gazes only at the papers in front of her.   
  
Archie being rude to her, Regina ignoring her, and Killian trying to flirt with her while his breath still stinks of rum, all becomes too much for Emma. The ache in her chest, which first was a longing for Regina’s attention, is quickly turning into a nauseating feeling in the lower region of her stomach. She’s going to be sick.   
  
Just as one of the receptionists comes walking in, announcing that the new client has arrived, Emma leaps up out of her chair and heads straight for the bathroom. She doesn’t have time to even look at the faces around the room, but she imagines they are filled with anger and dread. But Emma can’t help it, this hangover is clearly getting the best of her.   
  
Having spent the best part of 40 minutes in the toilet cubicle, Emma decides to remove herself from the situation completely. She is only a destructive part of the team anyway.  
  
The rest of the day she hides in her flat, laying under the duvet in the comfort of her own home. She simply couldn’t bear to see the look of disappointment on Regina’s face if she had gone back to her place to apologize.   
  
Later that night, having caught up on her sleep, Emma already feels a lot better. She is even a little hungry, but of course her fridge is completely empty except for some beers, so she decides to head to the local shop to grab some dinner. It’s starting to get noticeably colder outside so Emma wears a hoodie and a big, fluffy winter coat with trainers and a tracksuit on the bottom half.   
  
_Comfort first, right?  
  
_ She picks up some crackers and other plain foods to soothe her stomach and heads back home. The fresh air is actually doing her the world of good so she decides to make a little detour around town. In her head she is planning her apology speech to Regina. Emma usually finds it hard to say sorry, but this time it’s different. She’s well aware of the damage she’s caused and it’s about time she owns up to it. Emma’s willing to take full responsibility and make things right again. That is, until...  
  
“Wait a second...” Emma mutters to herself as she takes two steps back.  
  
 _Is that... Regina?_   
  
Emma’s mouth drops to the floor.  
  
 _With Neal?  
  
_ Emma can’t believe what she’s seeing and she stays in her spot for a good five minutes. She’s in utter shock and disbelief.  
  
 _How does Regina know about him? How long has she known? Since when has he been here? What the hell are they even talking about?!  
  
_ All these questions are rushing through Emma’s brain as she tries to comprehend what’s going on. The guy who made Emma pregnant, then made her steal some watches and got her sent to prison, is having dinner with the Mayor of Storybrooke, who is also Emma’s fuckbuddy...? Friend...? Intern...? Girlfriend...?   
  
Emma knows that Archie usually joins in on business dinners, so this sure as hell isn’t one of them. It’s just Regina and Neal, and they are clearly enjoying themselves, laughing their heads off together and totally unaware that Emma’s heart is being crushed a thousand times over.  
  
It takes a while for Emma to even realise that in all the shock she dropped her bag of groceries and it's now laying on the ground in front of her. She quickly gets herself together, picks up the bag and it’s contents, and hurries off.  
  
Without thinking, Emma finds herself marching towards the Mayor’s house. It is cold and dark outside, but there is no way she's going to let Regina get away with this stunt. Emma suspects that perhaps, out of good will, Regina maybe asked Neal here to try and talk to Emma?  
  
 _That is so not happening.  
  
_ Or maybe Regina was so furious with Emma over the past few days that she decided to contact the one person who destroyed Emma’s life nine years ago, so that she could hook up with him in order to hurt Emma. She wouldn’t put it past Regina; she has gotten to know her well enough to know how much she enjoys revenge. Emma also isn’t _that_ naive; she knows Regina isn’t opposed to sleeping with all kinds of strange and creepy men.   
  
_What a sick and twisted revenge that would be.  
  
_ Emma sighs as she sits down on the front steps. She pulls up the zip of her jacket to keep herself warm but the main source of heat in her body is coming from her raging anger. 

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> We are so glad to hear you are enjoying our story so far :)
> 
> We aim to upload Tuesdays, Thursdays and once during the weekend.
> 
> We have the next the next couple of chapters written out so the wait won't be too long, and there are definitely more chapters in the making! 
> 
> If you would like to be kept up to date then please follow us on Twitter! @daismaslany and @orphanblackish

_**Regina** _

“Emma,” Regina says as she makes her way up the steps and finds Emma sitting there.  
  
“What’re you doing here?”   
  
“I figured we should have a welcoming committee for you and your _friend_. Or whatever the fuck he is.”   
  
The attitude coming out of Emma’s mouth hits Regina like a ton of bricks. She is beyond shocked.  
  
“What’re you talking about? Have you been drinking _again?_ ”   
  
“Fuck you Regina,” Emma spits out, “don’t act so fucking innocent like you’re some god damn queen. You know exactly what’s going on, what you are doing.”  
  
Emma stands up and takes a step closer to Regina, anger in her eyes.   
  
Regina isn’t going to lower herself to Emma’s level. She folds her arms, slightly amused and curious to discover why Emma is so angry.  
  
“And what is it exactly that you think _I’ve_ done to _you_ Miss Swan? As far as _I_ can remember it was _you_ who ran out of an important meeting today because you’re incapable of managing your drinks.”   
  
Emma throws her hands in the air and shakes her head out of frustration.  
  
“And that, somehow, makes it alright for you to go and have dinner with my ex boyfriend? I saw you, Regina.”   
  
Regina clicks on. Emma is clearly jealous after seeing her dining with another man, even though it was a work dinner. But...  
  
 _Wait.  
  
_ “Ex-boyfriend?” Regina queries, her voice is soft and timid.  
  
Emma tuts at Regina’s reaction.  
  
“Don’t even try to pretend like you don’t know who that guy is. You fucking know everything.”  
  
This time it’s Regina who steps closer to Emma, closing the gap between them.  
  
“Emma, listen to me,” Regina begins, “that guy is Neal Cassidy. He is our new partner that I met at the New York conference, the one I told you about. I honestly had no idea you have a history with him. You have to believe me.”  
  
Emma stands still and doesn’t respond. Regina gently puts her hand on her arm.  
  
“Please, Emma,” she pleads before asking, “He isn’t.. Henry’s father, is he?”   
  
Emma simply nods, confirming the answer.  
  
“Oh Emma, I am so sorry.” Regina says before pulling Emma into a hug.  
  
As soon as Emma lays her head on Regina’s shoulder she starts to cry and Regina does not let her go. She never wants to let Emma go ever again.  
  
Half an hour later they are both sitting at the dining room table with a cup of tea. Emma hasn’t spoken as much as a few words since they got inside. The concern is starting to consume Regina as she continues to try and get something out of her. Regina tries to act normal again but it is obvious to her that Emma is clearly not ready for that yet.   
  
“Look, we honestly do not need Neal at our office. He has lied to Archie and me and there is no way I’m accepting that kind of behaviour. You know me well enough Emma.”  
  
Regina tries to comfort Emma, gently placing her hand on hers. Emma just nods in response, still remaining silent.  
  
“Emma, you do believe me don’t you?”  
  
Emma simply nods again. Frustration is starting to boil up in Regina. She’s trying to make amends but with Emma’s unwillingness to talk, things aren’t going to get any better any time soon. Regina decides to join Emma in her silence to try and prove her point, but it doesn’t last long until her frustration boils over.  
  
“Fine, if you’re not willing to talk to me then why did you even come here? If you’re not going to talk this is a pretty pointless monologue.”  
  
“Regina, I believe you. I do,” Emma finally says.  
  
“This isn’t about something you’ve done. I just never expected to see him here, I’m just shocked. That’s all.”  
  
Regina is pleased that Emma is finally talking and making eye contact.  
  
“I totally understand and, trust me, I will do everything in my power to make sure that he is gone by the time the sun comes up. You will never have to see that monster again.”  
  
Emma nods again, but this time there’s a smile behind it - the kind of smile that makes Regina’s heart beat twice as fast and her legs go weak. There are a million more questions that Regina would like to ask but she knows Emma just wants to be left alone, so she slowly gets up and takes their cups to the dishwasher.  
  
“Why don’t you try and get some sleep? You can have my bed.”  
  
Regina spots the surprised look on Emma’s face and quickly adds, “I’ll go in the spareroom, if that’s what you would prefer.”  
  
Emma gets up too and begins putting on her coat.  
  
“Actually, I think I’m going to sleep at my own place tonight.”  
  
Regina would be lying if she pretends that one simple phrase hasn’t broken a tiny piece of her, otherwise, stone cold heart, but she has to respect Emma’s wishes.   
  
Later that night, as she lays in bed alone, she decides that all there is left to do is wake up as early as possible and go and sack that disgrace of a human being. Regina doesn’t know the full story yet but she already hates Neal with every fibre in her body. He’s come here to mess with Emma, and that’s not going to happen on Regina’s watch.  
  
The next morning comes around quickly and Regina is sitting at her desk ready and raring to go. Emma isn’t in the office yet but Neal is about to walk in any second and Regina has everything planned out.  
  
“Good morning, Mayor Mills.”  
  
 _And here he is.  
  
_ He's about to be slaughtered by the evil queen.  
  
Regina is fully aware that Archie - who has already been briefed on what’s about to happen - is sitting just around the corner at his desk with his popcorn, patiently waiting for the shit storm to kick off.  
  
“Hello Mr. Cassidy, please take a seat,” Regina says, doing her best to make her voice sound as normal as possible.  
  
“So, are we ready to go into business today?” He asks eagerly, clearly not suspecting a thing.  
  
“Oh certainly, I just have a couple of questions left before we commence.”  
  
Regina says coldly, leaving Neal to start shaking in his seat.  
  
“You say you’re a lobbyist for New York City Council, correct?”  
  
“That is correct, yes."  
  
Regina gets up from her seat and walks over to his side of the desk. Her middle finger trails along the edge of the desk and her high heels click loudly on the tiled floor.  
  
“Then would you please care to enlighten me as to why the Council doesn’t have any recollection of your name in their registry?”  
  
Regina stops right in front of him. Neal’s bright red face from the cold outside is now resembling a white paper sheet, as he loses all expression on his face.  
  
“I don’t understand, I gave you my list of references for you to contact.”  
  
Regina lets out a little laugh.  
  
“Yes, that’s quite right Mr. Cassidy, you did. We usually don’t check them at first, unless we have a valid reason to. Well, we have exactly that and unfortunately for you, your plan is now compromised.”  
  
Neal does his best not to collapse in the chair as Regina is towering over him, looking more intimidating than ever before. But still, he has the audacity to carry on with his lies.  
  
“I - I don’t understand, there must have been some kind of a mistake somewhere?”  
  
He shivers in his seat, licking his lips with nerves. Regina is ready to eat him alive.  
  
“Okay. Well here’s another question for you then,” Regina now crosses her arms, making sure he cannot leave his chair even if he tries.  
  
“When exactly were you planning on telling us about your criminal record?” Regina says, trying to catch him out with his own words.  
  
And she succeeds - of course Regina succeeds.   
  
“That’s not true, I know people who work here with a criminal record for stealing hundreds of expensive watches, but you don’t care about tha-”  
Regina cuts him off, “name one.”  
  
Without hesitating Neal replies, “Emma. Emma Swan.”   
  
Regina frowns and tilts her head, acting as if she isn’t working on a masterplan.  
  
“Oh that’s interesting, and how is it exactly that you know what crime Miss Swan did her time for?”  
  
Neal thinks for a second before saving himself, “come on, it was on live national television. Everyone knows.”  
  
This is the exact answer Regina is hoping for. She grabs the remote sitting right next to her hand and turns on the only TV in the room.  
  
“Oh, do they?”  
  
Regina mocks him as she presses play. The video that starts playing is a recording of the day Emma saved Regina’s ass with her town hall speech. Now Regina is returning the favour. 

_**Emma** _

When Emma approaches the Town Hall, she is stopped in her tracks: she can see two police cars and lots of officers outside. Panicking, she runs to find out what’s happening as quickly as she can.   
  
Before she knows it, she is standing eye to eye with Neal. His hands are detained around his back with a pair of handcuffs. He is heavily protesting with the police officer that’s walking him to the police car. Before he even spots Emma, and before she even has a chance to open her mouth to say something to him, he’s sitting in the car waiting to be taken away. Emma can’t believe the scene that is happening right in front of her own eyes. She has had countless dreams exactly like this, always hoping that one day justice would be served.  
  
Emma continues to stand outside in shock, until a very familiar voice wakes her from her daydream.  
  
“Happy?”  
  
Regina smiles. Emma runs towards her and hugs her tight. Not letting go for a few moments.  
  
“I’m _so_ happy, you have no idea” Emma exhales deeply.  
  
“How? What? When?”   
  
Regina doesn’t wait a second longer to explain to Emma what happened.  
  
“So, I greeted him as usual, pretending like nothing was the matter until I started grilling him. I never said a thing, but I got him to confess everything without him even realising it.”  
  
Regina now points at the wire that is attached to her blouse, a little black recording device is attached to the pocket of her trousers and it runs all the way up to the little microphone that is hidden in her blouse. She smirks.  
  
“It started with him simply falling for my trap, exposing himself by revealing that he knew of your existence before even coming to Storybrooke. But then he started to get so nervous, almost doing a number two in his pants, and I got all the secrets out of him. He admitted to me that he was the one who stole the watches, but little did he know the police were listening too.”  
  
Emma lets out a shriek of happiness and gives Regina another firm hug.  
  
“You honestly have no idea what this means to me, you’re an absolute genius.”  
  
Regina raises her eyebrow.  
  
“And that is new information to you? Because it certainly isn’t to me,” she jokes.  
  
“Thank you so much Regina, you’ve saved me.” Emma replies softly.  
  
Regina looks at Emma, making her feel at ease and like all is going to be okay.  
  
“That’s what we do isn’t it, Savior? We save each other.”  
  
It is in this moment that Emma swears she can feel her heart burst inside of her.  
  
She would love nothing more than to wrap her arms around Regina’s neck and hug her for a lot longer but she can feel that Regina stiffens as more and more people join them outside the office. Press, more cops, even Killian and Archie. Emma wonders if Archie had anything to do with Regina’s ingenious plan, if he did she definitely has to thank him too. They give each other a knowing smile and Emma is relieved that her and Archie seem to be on good terms again.  
  
As for Killian, he is definitely just out here to take in all the drama and sensation that is going on. The other night at the bar Emma and Killian had a great time, but the amount of inappropriate flirting and touching has to stop. That night Emma had made a promise to herself to keep a firm distance from Killian and she is still very determined to do so. Emma and Regina may have had a bit of a rough time lately but there is no way Emma is going to let this amazing woman out of her sight. She feels so proud to be standing next to her and Emma wishes, more than anything, that she could take her hand and squeeze it tight. It is as if Regina can read Emma’s mind when she looks over at her and smiles softly before gently rubbing her thumb over Emma’s hand. Sure, it’s only a tiny gesture that nobody else can see, but it's unbelievable how such a small touch by Regina Mills sends a thousand feelings through Emma’s veins.

_**Regina** _

Today is the day - the day that Regina is going to find out whether she and her team have done enough to be re-elected for Mayor of Storybrooke. Regina usually doesn’t get very nervous, she is calm and collective most of the time. But this morning is nothing but chaos.  
  
Regina is walking around the house in her fancy pj’s and a silk bathrobe, trying to relax and enjoy her breakfast but it seems to be impossible.  
  
“For the love of _god_ Regina, just sit down for one second will you?” Zelena groans.  
  
Archie is sitting on the other side of the table and he laughs.  
  
“She’s a nervous wreck Zelena, just give her some space. Soon we will have the answer and she will go back to her usual bossy self.”  
  
Regina shoots him a glare from across the room.  
  
“What if the press conference didn’t work? What if we haven’t pulled it back?”  
  
Zelena rolls her eyes.  
  
“Sis come on, you’re dating a woman. It’s not like you killed someone. I’m sure all this lesbian drama gave you a lot of headlines. They do say all press is good press, after all.”  
  
Regina’s glare is now aimed at Zelena.  
  
“Emma rectified that drama.” Archie says confidently.  
  
The TV catches their attention and Regina sprints to the screen, shushing the others so the room is deadly quiet.   
  
“Ladies and gentlemen of Storybrooke, the votes have been counted and verified throughout the entire night and it is now time to announce to you, our new Mayor….”  
  
Regina’s heart is pounding right out of her chest, Archie and Zelena are standing behind her, their hands on her shoulders.  
  
“Congratulations…… Mayor Elect Regina Mills!” the presenter shouts out.  
  
Then the room is filled with cheers and hoorays as Archie hugs Regina and Zelena pops open the champagne.

Regina can’t believe it, after everything that’s happened she genuinely wasn’t sure if she was going to be re-elected. But she is, and despite all the excitement around her she can only think of one thing… Emma. Regina wishes Emma could have been here, but they didn’t expect the count to be in so early. As if on queue, Regina’s phone buzzes in her pocket. Notifications are pouring in from friends, colleagues and townsfolk, but the only notification she cares about is the one from Emma Swan.  
  
“Congrats Madam Mayor. I can’t wait to see you at the party tonight. You’re amazing x”

  
  


_**Emma** _

  
  


Emma arrives at city hall an hour after the party kicks off. She would like to blame it on being fashionably late, but actually she’s just tardy. As she exits the Uber she looks at the steps where she first met Regina. Little did she know when she fell in front of her that she was actually going to fall _for_ her. The building is buzzing with people celebrating and having fun. The sight of everyone gathered in honour of Regina makes Emma smile from ear to ear - Regina is finally getting the recognition she deserves.  
  
Emma looks up at the grand staircase that descends in the middle of the room and what she sees makes her stop in her tracks. The most gorgeous woman wearing a tight red dress and matching lipstick. Emma’s heart stops; Regina really is the most beautiful person she has ever seen. Just like a fairytale, Regina is looking at Emma too, and for a second it feels like they are the only two people in the room. While the buzz around them turns to a blur, Regina slowly walks to Emma, looking as if she’s about to whisk her off her feet. Instead, she greets her with a smile.  
  
“Hello saviour.”  
  
“Hello Mayor Mills” Emma replies, staring at Regina intensely.  
  
Emma can see the hunger in Regina’s eyes, and she feels the same way. They have been waiting for the right time and - as if they are high schoolers about to lose their virginity at prom - they both know tonight is the night. Emma opens her mouth to tell Regina what she desires, but she’s immediately cut off.  
  
“Tonight,” Regina asserts, nodding in agreement.  
  
“Make sure you don’t drink.”  
  
“Not even a glass of Dutch courage?” Emma replies jovially.  
  
“I’m sure you don’t need that, Miss Swan.”  
  
Regina gives her a quick wink before slipping away to welcome more guests.   
  
Emma is well aware of the tension in the air all night. Every time she gets close to Regina, or even looks at her, she can feel herself getting wet. The way Regina’s tight dress clings to all the right places does something magical to Emma and she wants nothing more than to rip it off of her. Emma is once again lost in thought, dreaming of Regina when she feels a tap on her shoulder.  
  
“Come with me, _now,_ ” Regina demands, not taking her eyes off of Emma’s lips.  
  
Emma does as she’s told, and soon realises that they are headed to the bathroom. Once inside, Regina eagerly checks that all the cubicles are free before locking the main door.

Emma looks at her, confused, but before she can even ask what Regina is doing she pushes her against the door.  
  
“I’ve been wanting to do this all night, and I can’t resist any longer.”  
  
Regina growls in Emma’s ear, sending shivers through her entire body. Emma doesn’t protest, and soon they are passionately kissing. Regina presses her body against Emma’s, who quickly inhales and allows Regina’s body to curl into hers. Emma reaches a hand behind Regina and places it on the back of her head, pushing her forward into their kiss. She can tell Regina likes it as the kiss becomes more intense and desperate. Emma begins to move her hand slowly down Regina’s back and she can feel her body tensing, knowing full well that Regina is getting just as wet as she is.  
  
“Do you want to know a secret?” Regina breathlessly says into Emma’s mouth.  
  
Emma tries to say yes, but the pleasure has taken over and all she is able to do is moan. Knowing exactly what this means, Regina continues.  
  
“I’m not wearing any underwear tonight.”  
  
A wave of excitement pulses through Emma’s body, landing directly between her legs. She smiles and rolls back her eyes before swiftly moving her hand down and grabbing Regina’s arse hard, her finger nails digging in.  
  
“Is that so, Madam Mayor?” Emma whispers, feeling Regina go weak under her.  
  
“I guess I better check, just to make sure.”  
  
In one smooth move, Emma manages to swivel around the back of Regina, so she is pushed facing the door. Emma gently moves Regina’s short dark hair to one side and starts sucking and kissing her neck, just below her ear. As she feels Regina throw her head back she begins to bite.  
  
“Don’t leave a mark, Emma.” Regina begs.  
  
“Shh,” Emma replies quickly, but obeys.  
  
Still kissing and sucking on Regina’s neck, Emma once again moves her hand slowly down Regina’s back. Only this time she doesn’t stop on her arse, but instead reaches her hand as far down Regina’s bare leg as possible. Emma begins tracing her middle finger against Regina’s inner thigh, slowly moving upwards. She can feel Regina’s legs shaking, so she puts her other hand around her front for support, resting her hand on her tit. As she feels Regina’s hard nipple through her dress she smiles, and continues tracing her finger upwards. Suddenly, rather than feeling the soft skin of Regina’s upper thigh, Emma’s finger is met by silky wetness that has already begun dripping out of Regina.  
  
“You were telling the truth Mayor, I’m impressed.”   
  
Emma pauses for a second, rubbing the moisture between her fingers, before placing her middle finger against Regina’s hole. She is soaking wet, and Emma can feel the pulses of Regina’s throbbing clit. Though she’s about to insert her finger inside, Regina reaches down and grabs Emma’s wrist. She freezes, confused. She goes to open her mouth but Regina is already speaking.  
  
“Not here, Emma. I want you, and I want you now, but not here. Let’s go home where I can fuck you as loud as I want, for as long as I want.”  
  
Emma doesn’t protest, but instead brings her fingers up to her mouth, and sucks Regina’s wetness.  
  
“You taste so fucking good, Regina,” she states, closing her eyes.  
  
“There’s more where that came from dear,” Regina replies, “now let’s go, there’s a car waiting outside.”   
  
Regina turns to unlock the door and Emma follows her out, not even noticing the line of confused women who have clearly been waiting to use the toilet for the last ten minutes.

She is focused only on one thing - the arse of the Mayor in front of her. The arse that she just had her hands all over, and the arse that is not covered by underwear. As Emma walks outside, pre-cum flooding her underwear, she can’t believe how lucky she is.  
  
Regina opens the car door for Emma and raises her arm to let her in first. Emma thinks Regina is just being chivalrous, until she feels Regina grab her arse firmly with two hands. Emma laughs out loud, shaking her head and looking back at her soon to be lover with a smirk. While they sit down they continue to hold eye contact. Regina reaches over to Emma and rests her hand on her inner thigh, lightly rubbing her thumb over Emma’s skin.  
  
“I’m glad you chose to wear a dress tonight Miss Swan. It means I can do this...”  
  
Suddenly, Regina moves her hand upwards, and presses her three middle fingers hard against Emma’s vagina. Her underwear is soaking wet, and she can’t wait until they are home so she can rip them off of her with her teeth.  
  
When the car pulls up, Emma has never seen Regina move so fast. She is desperate for Emma, and that thought alone brings Emma close to orgasm. When they get inside their bodies crash together like atoms, the sense of desperation and passion filling the air around them. Emma wonders if Regina is about to take her right there in the hallway, but is surprised when she orders her to follow. As they walk up the stairs towards her bedroom, Regina pulls up her dress to remind Emma that she isn’t wearing any underwear, giving Emma a perfect view of her bare arse.  
  
When they enter her bedroom, Regina signals Emma to sit on the bed.  
  
“Wait there,” she instructs.  
  
“And don’t you dare touch yourself.”  
  
Regina walks into the bathroom, leaving Emma to wonder what she’s doing. Ignoring Regina’s demands, Emma slowly rolls back her head and closes her eyes, bringing her hands up to her breasts. She can feel her nipples are still hard, and the memories of why they are hard flood to the warm area in between her thighs. The bathroom door swings open, and Emma can’t believe what she is looking at. Standing before her is Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke, wearing nothing but a strap on. Heat floods to Emma’s core and she thinks she is about to reach orgasm there and then, but she doesn't want to miss out on the ride Regina is about to give her.   
  
Regina walks towards Emma, who is suddenly seeing everything in slow motion - she really can’t believe what’s about to happen.  
  
But first, “are you okay with this, Emma?” Regina asks softly yet seductively.  
  
“Have you ever…?”  
  
Emma looks down at the strap on.  
  
“No but.. I want to and I’ve slept with guys so…”  
  
“Poor you,” Regina says, before bending down and kissing Emma hard.  
  
As their tongues collide, electricity shoots through Emma’s body, she has never felt this good. Emma reaches out and curls her fingers into the harness Regina is wearing so well and forces her closer. Emma grabs behind Regina’s leg and lifts up her knee, forcing her to straddle her. She feels Regina’s strapon against her, making her stomach clench.  
  
As Regina is straddled above her, Emma begins to trail her finger up the inside of Regina’s thigh until she reaches her pussy, just as she had done earlier in the bathroom. Once more, Regina is soaking wet, and Emma leaves her fingers still against her hole, ensuring they are dripping. With her mouth still on Regina’s, Emma delicately moves the fingers into Regina’s mouth.  
  
“It’s your turn to find out how good you taste, Mayor Mills,” Emma whispers.

Regina does as she’s told, sucking hard on Emma’s fingers. As her eyes roll back and her shoulders loosen, it’s clear Regina is enjoying what she’s tasting, which makes Emma tighten more than ever before. When Regina is finished sucking she pulls away from Emma’s fingers and bites her bottom lip, the side of her mouth curling up to reveal a tempting smile.  
  
“Onto your front,” she demands.  
  
Emma pauses, unsure what she’s supposed to do.  
  
“Onto your front, face down,” Regina explains, this time with more power.  
  
“Yes, Mayor,” Emma mutters, doing as she’s told.  
  
Regina grabs a handful of Emma’s ass before she kisses it sloppily, then bites. Smug that she’s left a mark on Emma’s body, she begins to lower herself on top of her. Emma can feel the dildo pushing against her arse, sending a jolt of pleasure through her entire body. Regina begins to grind against her, leaning forward and moaning into her ear. As Emma feels herself getting close to orgasm Regina pushes herself off of Emma. She leans over and grabs Emma by the waist and with one firm movement she lifts Emma’s body up so she is now on her knees in front of her. Her legs almost collapse from under her as she realises what’s about to happen.  
  
Regina raises her hand to her mouth and spits on her three middle fingers then places them firmly against Emma’s vagina. She already knows Emma is wet enough to take the dildo, but the thought of her saliva against Emma’s vagina as she was pumping in and out of her turned her on even more. She places the dildo against Emma’s hole, but pauses, taking in the view in front of her: the most beautiful woman, naked and bent over.  
  
Regina smiles and asks, “do you want to be fucked by me, Miss Swan?”  
  
Emma replies, moaning, “yes...”  
  
“Yes, what?” Regina demands.  
  
“Yes Madam Mayor.”  
  
Before Emma has even finished replying, Regina thrusts the dildo deep inside of her. Emma inhales deeply as it hits just the right place. Regina grabs Emma’s waist with one hand and her hair with the other. Their bodies move in sync as Emma pushes herself back onto the dildo at the same time that Regina thrusts it forward. Regina now places both hands around Emma’s waist, digging her nails in. Her cool hands feel heavenly against Emma’s warm skin as she begins moving her arse up and down. Regina leans forward slightly and reaches her left hand around Emma’s core and begins to play with her clit.  
  
When Regina feels Emma’s body begin to shake under her, she pulls out the dildo and orders Emma to get onto her back. Regina wants to make sure that when Emma does cum, it’s on her. She steps back off of the bed and removes the harness, telling Emma to prepare for the best orgasm of her life. Regina looks down at Emma’s naked body beneath her, desperate and breathless. She climbs onto the bed and moves herself next to Emma, smiling and placing a delicate kiss on her lips. She is shocked at the sudden tenderness, until Regina begins to bite her way down Emma’s body.  
  
“I thought you’d be the slow and passionate type,” Emma manages to say, breathless.  
  
Regina laughs out loud, one corner of her mouth curling upwards.  
  
“We’ve waited too long to go slow, I’m desperate to fuck you.”  
  
With that, Regina spreads Emma’s legs wide enough to balance them over her shoulders. She places her face hard against Emma’s vagina, licking and sucking her clit until she can feel it throbbing in her mouth. Her hands grip so tightly around Emma’s thighs that her fingernails almost draw blood. As Regina feels Emma’s whole body begin to tense, she places two fingers deep inside of her and begins pumping in and out, her tongue still flicking against her clit. Regina curls her fingers down onto Emma’s g-spot and can feel that she’s about to cum.  
  
“Say my name,” Regina orders.  
  
As Emma complies, a wave of orgasm overtakes her and she cums moaning Regina’s name. The room around them begins to spin and Emma’s ears start ringing. She can’t help but smile as she gasps for breath, overwhelmed by the best and most intense orgasm - and it doesn’t stop there. The two spend the whole night fucking, breaking only to get a drink or move location; the bed, the shower and even the kitchen counter.  
  
It is by far the best and most pleasurable night that either of them have ever had - and it is just the beginning. 

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

_**Regina** _

  
  
The next couple of months pass quickly, without much drama.   
  
Regina and Emma quickly settle into their relationship, making a habit out of going for lunch and long walks in the town’s forest every Sunday, where no one is around. They spend as much time together as they can and Emma basically lives at Regina’s house five nights a week.   
  
Work is also going smoothly, and has been since Neal was arrested. Killian still manages to sneak in the occasional flirty comment towards Emma, but Regina gets her own back every time. Since being re-elected, the pressure in the office has definitely risen, but Archie continues to be a good team leader.   
  
Regina can’t recall the specific moment that it was said for the first time, but she and Emma are now referring to the other as ‘girlfriend’. It’s an unspoken agreement, showing how things between them are evolving perfectly.  
  
Regina is sitting at her desk scrolling through a new file of legislation on her laptop when there’s a knock on the door.  
  
 _That sounds like a weak and frail wristed knock.  
  
_ “Come in, Archie.”   
  
The door swings open and he enters the room, immediately taking a seat opposite the Mayor.   
  
“I want to talk to you about Emma.”  
  
Just the sound of her name makes Regina’s heart beat faster.   
  
“Oh no, what has my intern done this time?” Regina jokes.  
  
Archie smiles nervously as he pushes his glasses further onto this nose and clears his throat.   
  
“Well, I’m afraid Emma’s time as an intern is coming to an end. There’s not long left before we have to give her the credits to finish her degree in Boston.”   
  
In that exact moment Regina’s heart drops. She’s been doing her best to ignore the fact that Emma has to go back to her old city soon, but suddenly she is overwhelmed by the thought of it.  
  
“Oh… right. I’ve been trying my best not to think about that,” Regina replies, her voice filled with disappointment.  
  
Regina’s head drops and her shoulders slouch. Archie instantly notices the change in her posture.   
  
“But hey, I’ve been thinking... I think she should stay here with us.”  
  
Regina feels her body instantly relax. Apart from her chest - that’s already tight with excitement.  
  
“You do?” Regina asks, her voice sounding hopeful.   
  
“Absolutely. The work she has done during her time here has been invaluable to our team, not to mention your re-election. We can offer her a post-graduate job right after she obtains her degree. That is, of course, if you think she’ll want to work with us permanently?”   
  
Regina’s face lights up more than Archie has ever seen before. She knows how much this opportunity will mean to Emma, especially since she’s been telling Regina how worried she is about not finding anything after college.   
  
“We can set her up with an exceptional starting wage, great health insurance and quite a few vacation days on top of that. Plus, the benefit of working in the same office as her…” He lowers his voice now, “girlfriend.”  
  
Before Archie can continue Regina jumps out of her chair to hug him.  
  
“Yes, yes, yes. A thousand times yes! Emma is not going to believe this.” 

******

That night, Regina is finishing up preparations for the big reveal. She lights every candle she can possibly find laying around the house then makes a trail of little red petals leading from the front door through to the couch. She prepares two Vodka Martinis and places them on the glass coffee table.   
  
_This is perfect.  
  
_ Soppy displays of affection usually make Regina cringe, but she knows that they’re Emma’s idea of heaven. Every time there is a lovey dovey scene on TV, Regina rolls her eyes and shakes her head, whilst Emma sits next to her weeping into her tissues.   
  
Tonight feels very special to Regina. Much like one of those cliché proposals, this will be the start of a proper commitment between them. These past months have been exciting, fun and adventurous, and most importantly filled with passionate love. Even though Regina feels out of her comfort zone sometimes, she wouldn’t have it any other way. Emma is the only person in Regina’s life who truly accepts her for who she is. She never has to worry about being herself around her savior. Emma has shown Regina nothing but loyalty during their relationship, so now it’s time for them to take the next step.   
  
When the doorbell rings, Regina jumps up and straightens her dress before making her way to the entrance. She usually leaves the door unlocked for Emma to walk straight through and meet her in whatever room she’s in, but tonight is different. Regina opens the door slowly to reveal her girlfriend looking very confused outside.   
  
“Emma.”  
  
Regina is noticeably awkward, her anxiety about tonight getting the best of her. Emma notices, and thinks how strange it is that the door was locked.   
  
“You were expecting me, weren’t you?” she asks, smiling to try and ease the awkwardness, “I texted you an hour ago…"   
  
Regina realises how strange she's acting and tries her best to be normal, even though her heart is racing at a hundred miles an hour.  
  
“Of course! I’m just not used to you actually being on time for once,” she jokes, forcing herself to laugh just that little bit too hard.   
  
Emma raises one eyebrow, giving Regina the side eyes and smirking before stepping into the house.   
  
“Ha ha, very funny, Mayor Mills.”   
  
Emma slips off her red leather jacket and hangs it on the coat stand next to the door before squeezing Regina’s arm and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. No longer fully distracted by her girlfriend’s weird behaviour, Emma notices the rose petals on the floor.   
  
“Uh, have you been gardening, Regina?” She asks jovially, already knowing the answer is no.   
  
“Why don’t you follow them and find out?”   
  
Emma raises her eyebrows and nods, already impressed by the seemingly romantic gesture Regina has organised.   
  
“Has the Mayor finally gone soft?” Emma jokes.   
  
Regina’s face drops and she narrows her eyes.   
  
“Best you find out before I change my mind.”   
  
Doing as she’s told, Emma follows the trail of rose petals to the couch in the living room, immediately spotting the two martini glasses.   
  
“Shit, what are we celebrating? What have I forgotten?” Emma asks, wide eyed and genuinely worried she’s missed something important.   
  
“You haven’t forgotten anything, darling,” Regina replies reassuringly.   
  
Emma takes in her surroundings once more, trying to work out what’s happening, when a sudden thought pops into her head.   
  
“Are you proposing to me, Mayor Mills?!”   
  
Regina narrows her eyes... again.   
  
“If I was, you’d have just ruined it. But no - why don’t you sit down?”   
  
Now it’s Emma’s turn to become awkward.   
  
“Okay…”   
  
She grabs a glass and sits down. Regina walks over to the set of draws under the TV and pulls something out. She turns back and slowly approaches Emma, who instinctively holds out her free hand. She’s presented with a delicate metal box in the shape of a swan, a golden crown perched on top of it’s head. Regina said she wasn’t proposing, but it sure as hell looks like a ring box.   
  
“A Swan Queen! It’s beautiful,” Emma gushes before patting the seat next to her, encouraging Regina to sit down.   
  
“I’m so lucky to have you Regina, thank you.”   
  
“Calm down Emma, but it’s lovely to see you’re still so easily pleased.”   
  
Both women laugh, fondly remembering when Regina said the same thing to Emma at a food stop on the i-95 North, way back when they first started dating.   
  
“Well, what are you waiting for… It isn’t going to open itself.”   
  
Regina studies Emma’s face carefully as she analyzes the box. No, it’s not a ring yet, but Regina can’t help but imagine what that moment will look like. Her chest fills with love and she smiles from ear to ear.   
  
Emma delicately opens the box, clearly unaware of what’s inside. When she sees the keys, she gaps in excitement.   
  
“Regina, this is such a good idea! At least now I can let myself in when I come to stay, which will be handy when we’re long distance - especially if I get here in the middle of the night!”   
  
Regina laughs quickly through her nose. The thought of being long distance with Emma has been killing Regina, so she’s beyond excited to tell her the good news. Emma still hasn’t clicked on fully though, but Regina doesn’t blame her.   
  
“There is a key for my house, yes. I want you to feel like it’s your home too. But do you recognise the other key?”   
  
Emma studies the second key. It’s gold in colour and much larger than the other, with clear signs of wear.   
  
“I’m really hoping it’s a red room I don’t know about.”   
  
This time, Regina laughs out loud; Emma loves a good Fifty Shades reference.   
  
“Unfortunately not, Miss Swan. Any more guesses?”   
  
“Hmmm,” Emma ponders, “the garage so you can send me there if I snore?”   
  
Regina tilts her head to the side.   
  
“No… but that is a great idea.”   
  
Emma leans against Regina and nudges her playfully.   
  
“Seriously Regina,” Emma turns her head and looks her girlfriend directly in the eyes, “what is it for?”   
  
Regina takes a moment to clear her throat before revealing the life changing news.   
  
“It’s a key to the Town Hall offices. I want you to move to Storybrooke and work for me, Emma. This is your home now, and I don’t want you to leave.”   
  
Tears of happiness begin to fill Emma’s eyes.   
  
“I know we’ve said we’ll make long distance work, and if you choose to turn down this job we absolutely will, I promise. But these past four months with you have been the best months of my life. Sure there were some tough times, but I got through them with you by my side, and that’s how I always want it to be.”   
  
Emma swallows and there’s a moment of silence while she takes it all in.   
  
“Sounds awfully like a proposal to me, G,” she jokes.   
  
“Trust me, my love. When I do propose, you’ll get a lot more than rose petals on the floor and a couple of cheap drinks.”   
  
Regina moves her hand to Emma’s knee before continuing, “so, what do you say?”   
  
“This is an opportunity of a lifetime Regina... honestly. But I don’t just want this because of our relationship. This role needs to go to someone who deserves it.”   
  
“Emma, you deserve it more than anyone,” Regina explains, “your work has been invaluable - especially for the re-election.”   
  
She smiles to herself, mentally thanking Archie for the words before she continues.   
  
“Anyway, it was Archie who suggested we offer you a position, not me.”   
  
“Oh wow, so it wasn’t you?” Emma jokes.  
  
“Cheers Mayor Mills, love you too.”   
  
Regina turns her body to Emma, moving her hand from her knee up to her cheek.   
  
“Emma, I do love you.”   
  
Regina suddenly realises what she has just said. Of course she and Emma love each other, but for some reason they haven’t said it out loud yet. It feels good, so Regina repeats herself.   
  
“I love you, Emma Swan.”   
  
  


_**Emma** _

Morning sunlight pours through the window, waking Emma up a lot earlier than normal. She’s a fussy sleeper, in contrast to Regina who is still fast asleep and hogging the duvet.   
  
_Typical.  
  
_ Even though Emma would love to claim her part of the duvet back and sleep some more, she can’t bear to risk waking Regina up; it’s her one morning off and she deserves a rest. Emma also knows Regina will be in a _much_ better mood today if she has a full eight hours of sleep, so for her own sake she does her best not to make a sound.   
  
As Emma lays still and looks around the room, she can’t help but notice how different it is to hers. For starters, there is no way Emma would ever be able to get a lay in with the blinds being only halfway down. She’s mentioned this to Regina on multiple occasions but she insists that the morning sunlight is crucial for her skin care routine. Regina says the vitamin D, which apparently has the ability to cut through glass, gives her face a nice glow. This is what Regina believes, but of course Emma thinks that her girlfriend is the last person on this earth who needs any kind of facial routine. Her face is literally flawless.   
  
Another thing that Emma fails to understand is how Regina has the motivation to neatly tidy her clothes away every single night. Emma simply steps out of her outfit as she climbs into bed, leaving clothes spread across the floor. But no, Regina Mills could never do that. After finishing her lengthy night routine, which takes her a good thirty minutes, Regina either hangs her clothes back on the hangers in her closet or places them neatly in the laundry basket.   
  
Having been distracted by her own thoughts, Emma suddenly spots the clock in the corner of the room and notices the time. She’s supposed to be meeting Aurora and Mulan at Granny’s in forty minutes, so Emma gently kisses Regina’s cheek before throwing on her clothes from the night before and making her way out the door.

******

“There she is!”  
  
Mulan beams as Emma takes her seat in the booth.  
  
“We’ve ordered you a grilled cheese toastie and a hot cocoa.”  
  
“Perfect, thank you.”  
  
When the food is served ten minutes later, Aurora and Mulan both shake their head as they watch Emma dive into her breakfast.  
  
“Has anyone ever told you you eat like a child, Emma?"   
  
Emma grins, remembering the many times she has heard this before.  
  
“Actually, my girlfriend has a habit of telling me that whenever we eat together.”   
  
The girls laugh and tuck into their food as well.  
  
“So, I have some good news to share with you,” Emma says with half a mouth full.  
  
Mulan glances at Aurora, raising an eyebrow before focusing back on Emma.  
  
“So do we, but you first!”  
  
“Remember I told you that I have no idea what’s next, after our internships? Well, turns out I have a plan now.”  
  
Both faces opposite Emma stop eating, noticing how unusual it is for her to actually have a plan for once. Emma pulls her new keys out of her back pocket and throws them on the table. Aurora and Mulan both look confused.  
  
“That’s the key to Regina’s house,” Emma explains, pointing excitedly as she talks.   
  
_“But_ even better than that, this second key is for the Town Hall offices. They’ve offered me a permanent contract!”  
  
Aurora and Mulan squeal with excitement. They are over the moon for Emma; even though it means they won’t be living in the same town anymore - or even the same state - they obviously want the best for their closest friend. They’ve been a fan of Regina since the start and it’s very noticable to them that she makes Emma really happy, even if they don’t particularly see much of them together. The girls have been to Regina’s house once or twice over the last month but whenever they plan something in public Regina seems to be caught up with work. They always understand though, she is the Mayor after all.  
  
“Oh Em, that’s so amazing! I’m so happy for you. Finally taking the next step! Who would’ve thought this would all come from a one night stand with Regina Mills, huh?”   
  
Mulan smirks and winks at Emma.   
  
Emma’s body freezes as Mulan says Regina’s name. Granny’s is packed with people enjoying their weekend brunches and since there's no music of any kind the Mayor’s name fills the room. Emma isn’t sure if she’s imagining it but all of a sudden it feels like everyone is staring at her.   
  
“Shush Mulan, keep it down please.”  
  
Mulan, once again, shoots her best friend a confused look.   
  
“I thought you guys are official now?”   
  
Mulan whispers this time. Emma takes a deep breath as she nods.  
  
“We are, it’s just… tricky. You know what it’s like.”  
  
As soon as the words leave Emma’s mouth she regrets saying them. Of course they don’t know what it’s like, they’ve been out of the closet for centuries. All of a sudden, Emma is hit with embarrassment at the realization that her and Regina haven’t progressed much when it comes to people knowing. Other than Archie, Killian and Emma’s two friends, no one knows. Outside of the house, the only time Regina will hold hands or be affectionate with Emma is on their Sunday walks in the woods when no one else is around.   
  
Emma feels dumb for being this naive and she actually wishes the ground would swallow her up, especially in front of the perfect couple sitting opposite her. In an attempt to get rid of the blatantly obvious awkwardness, she tries to move on.  
  
“Anyway, enough about me. What’s your news?”   
  
The stifling tension in the air remains. Mulan and Aurora both avoid Emma’s gaze.  
  
“Tell me?” Emma repeats.  
  
Without saying another word Aurora raises her hand from beneath the table.   
  
_Wow, how the hell did I miss that?  
  
_ On Aurora’s ring finger sits a huge diamond rock.  
  
“We’re engaged!” Mulan states the obvious, hopeful to lighten up the mood again.   
  
“Shit, that’s amazing you guys! Congratulations. I’m happy for you. I truly am.”   
  
Emma gets up and gives both the girls a tight hug, but she can’t ignore the dull ache in her chest. It feels like someone just stabbed her and twisted the knife. Emma usually isn’t the jealous type at all, but she can’t help but wonder if her and Regina will ever actually get to that stage.   
  
“Tell me more!”   
  
Emma does her best to sound excited.   
  
“Big wedding? Small wedding?”  
  
Aurora, oblivious to Emma’s feelings, smiles brightly.   
  
“A huge one! Go big or go home right?”  
  
Mulan notices a hint of reluctance in Emma’s expression so she steps forwards and takes a strong hold of her shoulders.  
  
“Hey, you do realize you’re going to be the guest with the hottest date right?”  
  
On the outside, Emma nods and smiles. But on the inside, she feels a piece of her heart break as she realises why she feels so bad.  
  
 _Hundreds of guests... Out in public... A photographer?!  
  
_ _Yeah, there’s no chance in hell Regina will be my plus one._

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**_Regina_ **

A week later Emma and Regina are standing in Storybrooke’s only furniture store.  
  
“For goodness sake, Emma. Just choose one, will you?”  
  
They’ve been standing around debating about cushions for a good fifteen minutes. Emma is holding two out in front of her, a yellow one with a bright red apple in the middle and a blue one with little swans all over it.   
  
“I can’t decide - which do you think is nicer?” Emma asks excitedly.   
  
When Regina suggested earlier that they should buy some new office supplies for Emma she had not anticipated it would take them over an hour to search through the store. Regina meant a few pens and pencils, not a whole new decor.   
  
“If you’re asking for my honest opinion, neither of them will look right. All the office rooms are black and white.”  
  
Emma lets out a deep sigh.  
  
“That’s exactly my point!” She insists.  
  
“It looks like a doctor’s waiting room so it’s time to bring some life into the place... brighten it up a little.”   
  
Regina knows Emma’s right, but the offices are perfectly decorated to her taste. There’s a little pause as Emma continues to look through the items.  
  
“What about this plant?”   
  
In her right hand she’s holding a mini cactus with a pink bow wrapped around it.  
  
“Miss Swan, you must be truly delusional if you think I’m going to let that monstrosity inside the office. Besides, didn’t you once tell me how plants always die in your care?”  
  
Emma pushes her luck and flashes a cheeky grin as she asks, “what about at home? You could look after it!”   
  
Regina sniggers before rubbing two of her fingers over the temples of her forehead.  
  
“I was under the illusion that you’re a personal assistant, not a styling specialist.”   
  
Emma pokes out her tongue and rolls her eyes before carefully putting the cactus back with a sigh.  
  
They continue to walk around the store until Emma spots a wooden basket filled with candles and fairy lights.  
  
“Hey, that’s a cute engagement present for Mulan and Aurora! We can give it to them at the party tonight.”  
  
Emma picks up the basket and eagerly shows it to Regina, who nods.  
  
“Yes. Here, put it in my cart.”   
  
Emma shakes her head, “hell no, you’re not paying for this. I’ve got it, thanks.”  
  
Regina loves to treat Emma whenever she can, but she’s also aware that Emma is too stubborn to let herself be totally spoilt.   
  
As they walk over to the tills Regina notices how crowded the front of the store is and subconsciously begins to walk one pace in front. Thankfully Emma doesn’t notice - she’s too busy looking at the shelves for any last minute bargains. Regina sees that the last till is almost empty so she ushers Emma over and they begin placing their items on the conveyor belt.  
  
Even though Regina insists once more that she will pay for the engagement present, Emma ignores her and waits until all the other items are lined up before putting down the basket, making it clear that it's a separate purchase.  
  
The cashier gives them a forced smile and starts scanning their items, nosely looking at each one. This pisses Regina off.  
  
 _Why is he analysing everything I’m buying? Hurry up!_ _  
_ _  
_She keeps quiet but Emma can read her mind, so smiles and squeezes Regina’s arm as if telling her to calm down. Regina quickly moves her arm away, hoping the checkout guy didn’t see the unnecessary touching. She pays for the items and steps aside for Emma to purchase hers.  
  
The checkout guy picks up the basket somewhat haphazardly, causing one of the candles to fall over.  
  
“Careful!” Emma insists, “that’s an engagement present.”  
  
“Oh, sorry ma’am!”  
  
The guy apologises with a strong southern accent, before continuing, “ha, I’m sure the guy is going to love fairy lights and candles!”  
  
Emma smiles sarcastically. Regina looks at her and hopes that’s the end of the conversation, but of course it’s not - this is Emma after all.  
  
“Oh there’s no guy involved. It’s two women getting married - my best friends!”  
  
Regina’s body stiffens, already anticipating what is about to happen.  
  
“Ah… I see. Ha, you don’t get a lot of _them_ around here do you?!”  
  
Emma leans her head to the side and pretends to look confused, but Regina knows she fully understands.  
  
“What do you mean _‘them’_?” Emma questions, clearly annoyed by the blatant homophobia.  
  
“Uh… Did I stutter?” He asks, but explains himself anyway.  
  
“Well, you know… like same-sex marriage - surprised it’s even legal.”  
  
Regina watches as Emma turns bright red - not with embarrassment, but anger. Before she can reply, Regina cuts in.  
  
“Come on Emma, we’re going.”  
  
Usually Regina would take Emma’s arm and lead her away but she doesn’t, and the lack of physical touch is glaringly obvious to Emma.  
  
Regina stares at Emma, who is fiercely staring down the checkout guy. Regina begins to panic but thankfully Emma gives in.  
  
“Fine,” Emma spits furiously, already walking away, “you can keep your damn basket!”  
  
Regina and Emma walk to the car angrily, neither of them saying a word. It’s clear that Emma is angry at such blatant homophobia, but Regina doesn’t realise that Emma is also angry that she stood by and said nothing.   
  
“Are you satisfied, Miss Swan? Now you have no present. You just need to learn to keep your mouth shut sometimes,” Regina says condescendingly.  
  
“Excuse me?” Emma asks, genuinely shocked. “What he said is _not_ okay, and as the _gay_ Mayor of this homophobic town, you should do more about it. A few policies and classes at high school clearly don’t cut it.”  
  
“Oh, so now it’s somehow my fault?” Regina asks, laughing so sarcastically that it shuts Emma up.  
  
She doesn’t reply, and so during the drive back home, neither of them say a word.   
  
Once they arrive home Regina decides to take a long, hot bubble bath to try and relax before the engagement party. Whilst she is running the bath she can hear Emma downstairs in the kitchen. Regina’s stomach makes a gurgling noise and she realises she only had some porridge for breakfast. She catches herself secretly hoping that Emma is cooking dinner for the both of them.  
  
On top of the hunger, Regina is also feeling anxious about tonight; the party is at Granny’s and there will be many familiar faces watching every move she and Emma make. Desperate for a distraction, Regina turns on the classics radio channel. As she lowers her body into the soapy water she instantly calms down.  
  
It’s about twenty minutes later when there is a knock on the bathroom door.  
  
“Dinner is almost ready, Regina.”   
  
_Thank god.  
  
_ Regina climbs out the bath, throws on her silk bathrobe and wraps her hair up in a towel before heading downstairs. As soon she enters the kitchen she sees a bowl of spaghetti bolognese on the table and her mouth instantly starts watering.  
  
“Mmm, that smells lovely Em.”  
  
Regina spots a sense of relief on Emma’s face, as if she is pleased they are carrying on as normal. It’s a common pattern for them both: argue and then move on as if nothing happened. With anyone else Regina would hold a grudge, but she finds that hard to do with Emma.   
  
“So do you Miss Mills, you know that Badedas smell is my favourite of yours.”  
  
Regina smiles in reply before joining Emma at the table.  
  
Even though the bath has helped Regina relax, half way through their dinner her nerves get the better of her and she can’t help but sigh as she puts down her cutlery.  
  
“Emma, I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier. I think I’m just worried about tonight.”  
  
“Because you’re worried what people will think or say?”  
  
Regina nods and looks down at her plate, not making any eye contact.  
  
“You know I’m not comfortable with it being so close to home, everyone who is going will know who I am. They’ll know who we are… What we are.”   
  
Emma also puts her cutlery down, seemingly pissed off at Regina’s comment.  
  
“Regina, they’re my friends. Nothing bad is going to happen. Usually you don’t mind being the centre of attention or having lots of people listen to you speak, so why is it such a big deal to be seen out in public with your girlfriend?”  
  
Regina notices the hurt in Emma’s voice, causing her own heart to ache.  
  
“Emma, please… Try to understand,” Regina pleads.  
  
“Can we just... Keep our distance... Just for tonight? It feels too personal for me at Granny’s.”  
  
Emma now shoots her girlfriend a glare.  
  
“It’s not just tonight though, is it?”   
  
With that being said, Emma picks up her plate and practically throws it into the sink before leaving the kitchen. She barely touched any of her food.   
  


**_Emma_ **

  
  


Emma storms upstairs and starts getting ready. As she turns on the radio to drown out her thoughts, the classical channel blares from the speakers. Emma usually doesn’t mind as the music makes her think about Regina, but she does tonight.  
  
 _Why does she like this shit?_  
  
Emma takes her phone out of her pocket, opens Spotify and hits play via bluetooth on her Nirvana playlist. The heavy music makes the speakers vibrate.  
  
 _Much better._ _  
_ _  
_As she’s applying her make-up in the bathroom mirror she sees Regina walking up the stairs behind her. At this point Regina would normally come stand behind Emma and kiss her neck, telling her she’s beautiful without makeup - but not today. Instead, Regina slips into her walk-in closet and gets ready alone. Emma’s heart drops, she hates fighting with Regina, but at least she hasn’t cancelled on her all together.  
  
After applying the finishing touches to her make-up and brushing through her gorgeous blonde curls, Emma pulls on her denim playsuit. She puts in some blue earrings that Regina gave to her and heads towards the walk-in closet, promising herself that she’ll stay calm.  
  
She entered just as Regina is fastening the straps of her black stilettos, which look great with her dark green dress. Emma’s heart immediately softens - she doesn’t think she’ll ever get over how gorgeous Regina is.  
  
“Hey G, you look lovely,” Emma says softly.  
  
Of course, Emma is still annoyed about Regina’s constant insistence on hiding their relationship, but she decides to swallow the feelings for tonight - she wouldn’t want to make a scene at her best friends engagement party.  
  
Regina stands up straight and for a few moments takes in the sight of Emma. She doesn’t dress up often - and Regina tells her she looks beautiful either way - but Emma secretly knows her girlfriend likes it when she makes an effort.  
  
“You too Emma, I’m sorry I ruined dinner after you put in the effort to make it.”   
  
“It’s okay. Let’s just enjoy tonight, yeah? I won’t let anyone know we’re more than friends.”  
  
“Thank you dear, I appreciate you. I promise it will be different at their wedding.”  
  
Emma isn’t sure exactly what Regina means by this, or why it will be different, but she smiles and takes any small win she can get. Emma knows hiding their relationship isn’t right but Regina has assured her it won’t always be this way. Emma just wishes Regina could get over her internalized homophobia sooner rather than later.  
  
Regina decides not to drink tonight as she wants to remain in total control of her actions, so she drives them to Granny’s. Emma steps out of the car and runs straight inside without waiting for Regina - she’s just so excited to celebrate with her best friends.  
  
For once in her life Emma is early as she’s agreed to help them with any last minute set ups. She drags a table to the side for presents and sets a huge engagement cake at the end of it. She has no idea how two broke students are affording this but she doesn’t care, the cake looks amazing.  
  
“Hey guys, I’ve set up the present table! I.. uh.. there was a complication with my present but I promise you’ll have one from me soon.”  
  
Mulan and Aurora smile at Emma, and she can tell they don’t really believe her.  
  
“You really don’t need to bother Em, your friendship is the best present we could ask for,” Mulan replies before pulling Emma in for a group hug.  
  
The noise of the door opening forces them apart, and they all stare at Regina walking in. She’s putting her phone away in her purse, so Emma presumes she must have had a works call.  
  
“I was right, Em. You have the _hottest_ date. Wow… that dress is…”  
  
Mulan is interrupted by a forceful nudge from Aurora.  
  
“Alright love, calm down. Keep your eyes in your head please.”  
  
Mulan smiles and adds, “besides from you babe, of course.”  
  
She leans in and kisses Aurora, which Emma takes as her cue to leave. She walks over to Regina and gives her a smile, having to stop herself from leaning in and grabbing her hand.  
  
“Everything okay?” Emma asks, hoping Regina doesn’t need any reassurance.  
  
She nods and they head over to get some drinks.  
  
As the night goes on the bar becomes much busier, and Emma is having the time of her life. Regina, on the other hand, seems awkward and distant - not only physically but emotionally too. Emma heads over to the cake and grabs two slices, taking them over to Regina.  
  
“Hey babe,” she whispers, making sure no one else will hear.  
  
Regina smiles back, appreciative that Emma is being discreet. She places the cake on the bar and they tuck in. Regina’s piece is noticeably smaller - barely worth eating - but Emma knows she will already be stressed about the carbs they attempted to eat for dinner. They begin to talk about work - a safe topic to talk when out in public - when a rhythmic banging of wood builds behind them. They turn around to see Mr Gold, cane in hand, approaching them.  
  
“Hello dearies,” he says with a sickly smile which almost causes Emma to regurgitate her cake.  
  
She’s confused; after what happened between Mulan and Gold, in this very bar, he’s the last person she’d expect to see.  
  
She begins to ask why he’s here, and it’s as if he’s already reading her mind when he says, “water under the bridge, deary. I’m happy for them. Besides, a same-sex marriage is so rare for this town - it’s going to be great publicity for me.”  
  
Emma can tell Gold’s interest in them isn’t sincere, but as soon as she sees Regina looking to the floor with a look that says ‘oh god, here we go again’, she decides to let it go.  
  
“That’s very kind of you Mr Gold…”  
  
Emma pauses awkwardly. She’s never been good at small talk.  
  
“So… have you tried the cake?”  
  
Gold smirks, but Emma refuses to let him get to her.  
  
“No, allergic to gluten. But anyway, I’m more interested in you two if I’m truly honest.”  
  
Regina finally looks up from the floor. Emma can’t tell if she’s interested or worried about what he’s got to say.  
  
“Oh?” Regina questions, her voice hesitant.  
  
“Yes, I had a thought actually. I do hope that the both of you will invite me to _your_ engagement party since I was the one who basically got the Mayor and the Blonde Bombshell together. Wouldn’t you agree?”  
  
Emma doesn’t dare answer, but looks to Regina to save her.  
  
“I wouldn’t say so,” Regina replies cooly, not letting Gold see just how flustered she actually is.  
  
Emma’s heart drops instantly and it’s taking all of her strength not to burst out crying.  
  
“Oh really?” Gold replies, unphased, “that’s not the rumour going around town.”  
  
“Since you’re a journalist you probably don’t realise this, Gold, but sometimes rumours are false. Don’t believe that crap, I work for the Mayor, that’s it,” Emma states, trying her very hardest to sound convincing.  
  
Gold raises an eyebrow, looking more smug than ever, so she’s not sure if it’s worked or not. When he simply nods and walks away, Emma’s still left questioning what he believes. With a heavy heart, Emma returns her gaze to Regina.  
  
“Thank you, Emma,” she says softly.  
  
 _Thank you? How about fuck you, Regina._  
  
Emma doesn’t yet have enough alcohol in her system to reply, so she turns to the bar and grabs the closest thing to hand. She downs a shot of what she thinks tastes like Jaegermister, then signals for the barman to pour her another. From the corner of her eye she sees Regina recoil, clearly oblivious to how horrible this situation is.  
  
“Emma… are you okay?” Regina asks tentatively.  
  
“No, of course I’m not fucking _okay._ None of this is okay, Regina.”  
  
“We had a deal…” She begins to say defensively.  
  
“Yeah, well... Deal off, it’s not like I have much choice,” Emma shoots back.  
  
The barman places down the second shot, and Emma downs it even quicker than the first. She bangs the glass back down on the bar, her frustration rising.  
  
“So then why did you…?”  
  
Before Regina can even finish her question, Emma cuts her off.  
  
“Because I’m a fucking idiot.”  
  
Emma jolts up out of her chair instantly and storms off, not even looking back.  
  
Regina calls after her, “Emma, please.”  
  
“Just go home, Regina,” Emma shouts, not giving a single fuck that the whole bar is now looking directly at them.  
  
Before even giving Regina a chance to reply, Emma makes it clear that their conversation is over.  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow.”


	11. Chapter 11

**_Regina_ **

The next morning, everything is a blur. Not because of the alcohol consumed or some mind blowing sex, but because an over surge of emotions seems to have stopped Regina’s brain from functioning properly. She remembers the look on Emma’s face as she walked away into the crowd.  
  
Emma called herself an idiot during the argument, so Regina is well aware that she’s blaming herself for this. Regina knows Emma all too well - she will be self loathing, genuinely believing that she’s naive for staying with Regina. Out of all the emotions that Regina is currently feeling, this one stings the most.  
  
When Regina makes her way into the kitchen the next morning, she is secretly praying that Emma will be sat on the barstool with a hot cocoa in her hands but alas, the house has never been more quiet. The emptiness in the house is simultaneously replicated by the empty feeling in Regina’s stomach. She opens the fridge in the hope of filling that void but is greeted instead by a sad looking tray of mouldy muffins. They’re covered in chocolate chips so in theory should be tasty, but Emma made them over five days ago and Regina doesn’t want to risk worsening her current state by adding food poisoning to the list. Having been let down again, this time by her own fridge, she opts for a banana from the fruit bowl and heads to work early.  
  
As she’s making her way through the reception of the Town Hall, Regina is planning what she’s going to say when sees Emma. But her heart plumits when she walks into the office and sees the empty chair. She returns to the reception right away.  
  
“Where’s Emma?”   
  
Regina looks over at Archie who is waiting by the coffee machine. The noise of the coffee beans grinding causes Regina’s head to throb.  
  
“Oh, good morning Mayor Mills. Uhm, I don’t know, she hasn’t arrived yet.”  
  
Regina throws her keys and phone down onto the table besides them and lets out a huge huff before sitting down. This space is reserved for guests so usually Regina wouldn’t be seen dead sitting here, but she hasn’t got the strength to stand.   
  
“Is she not… with you?”  
  
“Does it look like she is with me, Mr. Hopper?” Regina asks sarcastically.  
  
Archie knows better than to get in her way when she’s in one of these awful moods so he grabs his coffee cup and quickly heads out the door, leaving Regina alone with her thoughts. Emma is known for being late, but this time it feels different - especially since she didn’t come home last night. In fact, Regina has no idea where Emma even stayed. She is aware that she won’t be able to focus on her work until she knows Emma is okay, so she picks up her phone and sends her a message.  
  
“I’ll just presume you’re not comatosed somewhere in a ditch, since you didn’t come home last night or even bother to text me.”   
  
Regina hopes referring to her place as home will reduce Emma’s anger.  
  
“I’m fine, Regina.”  
  
The quick reply slows Regina’s heart rate to a normal level, but she can’t ignore the icy coldness oozing out of that one simple text. Being as stubborn as she is, Regina refuses to let it go.  
  
“I didn’t ask how you are, I’m asking where you are.”   
  
An excruciating seven minutes pass before Regina’s phone buzzes again.  
  
“Okay mother. I’m with Mulan.”  
  
 _For god sake, Emma can act like such a bratty child sometimes.  
  
_ Though she's angry, Regina is relieved that Emma is staying with Mulan. Laying in bed last night, Regina couldn’t escape the thoughts crashing into her head.  
  
 _Is Emma with Killian?_ _  
__  
__No, she would never._ _  
__  
__But she has run off to him before._ _  
__  
__Fuck, what if they sleep together?_ _  
__  
_Regina eventually washes away her tortuous inner monologue by reminding herself that Emma would never do anything to purposely hurt her. If anything, she's glad that her girlfriend is with Mulan, who seems like a genuinely good person and really caring friend.  
  
Purely for the sake of trying to solve this argument and ease the painful ache in her chest, Regina decides to be the bigger person.  
  
“Look, I’m just making sure you’re safe. I understand if you don’t want to come into work today, but will you at least come home tonight?”   
  
Regina takes a second to read over her reply before adding, “I miss you.”  
  
She doesn’t expect a response so she is shocked when the typing bubble appears.  
  
“I’ve already got us groceries for tonight, I’ll cook.”  
  
Regina smiles, thankful that Emma is willing to sort this out.  
  
Later that day, it becomes glaringly clear to Regina that Emma is a crucial part of the office. While she has been known to overlook how hard Emma works, Regina now realises she herself has to work twice as hard when Emma’s not here; tasks that are quick and simple when there are two of them become long and drawn out, taking up precious time.  
  
Regina clearly misses Emma professionally, as well as personally. She thinks it’s crazy how sex with a total stranger has turned her life around, and how this stranger has now become the glue that keeps her professional life together. Well, second to Archie, of course.  
  
For the first time in what feels like an eternity, Regina leaves work dead on time. She usually works at least another two hours after everyone has left the building, but not today. She would much rather be with Emma than doing mundane admin work.   
  
Regina pulls up in her BMW to find Emma’s bike leaning against the garage. As she makes her way up the path towards the front door, she spots the kitchen lights on and stops walking, taking a second to appreciate this rare sight. For as long as she can remember, she has returned home from work to a dark and empty house. Such small and insignificant details, like seeing the light shine through the window and Emma moving around inside, make Regina’s whole body fill with warmth. She’s never known anything like it. As she steps into their home, this overwhelming feeling makes her even more determined to fix things with Emma. Regina knows that she just needs to give Emma reassurances and let her see that things will get better.  
  


**_Emma_ **

  
  


The sound of a key turning in the door makes Emma jump and she almost drops the boiling hot pan onto the floor. She manages to quickly throw it into the sink before giving herself any serious third degree burns.  
  
 _Fuck.  
  
_ Since Regina, of course, has one of those extravagant posh cars that barely makes a sound Emma hadn’t heard any movement on the driveway. Clearly the pan clashing doesn’t go unnoticed to Regina as she comes running into the kitchen.  
  
“What was that - are you okay?”   
  
Emma nods and gently runs her right hand under the cold water for a minute.  
  
“I didn’t mean to frighten you, I’m sorry.”  
  
“No I know, it’s totally okay. It doesn’t even hurt.” Emma lies, refusing to ackowledge that actually, it really fucking hurts.   
  
Regina ignores Emma’s white lie and walks over the pantry, grabbing a first aid kit.  
  
“Come here,” Regina says as she grabs a firm hold of Emma’s arm.  
  
“Let me see that.”  
  
Emma decides not to put up a fight, kind of enjoying Regina’s delicate touch as she starts to wrap her hand in a special cooling bandage.  
  
“Maybe it wasn’t such a brilliant idea to give you your own key after all.”  
  
“You know I’m a walking hazard,” Emma jokes before leaning her head onto Regina’s shoulder while she continues to fix her up.  
  
“Actually, it was a brilliant idea. It felt really nice to walk in here by myself today.”  
  
It’s the first time that Emma has let herself in with her new key since she got it and, much like Regina, it has made her heart whole again. It made her feel like all their troubles were gone. After years of sleeping around and running away from her problems, Emma finally has a place to call home. But it isn’t just any home - she’s sharing it with the person who she genuinely wants to spend the rest of her life with.   
  
“I agree, it’s lovely to come home to someone. And this meal certainly looks a lot better than my microwave meals for one.”  
  
Regina points at the pasta carbonara that is already dished up on the dining table.  
  
“If you let me have more days off, you’ll always be coming home to someone,” Emma jokes.  
  
“Nice try Miss Swan, but you and I both know that’s never going to happen. Plus, only today did I realise just how much of my workload you take on.”  
  
“Wow, I’m glad you’ve finally realised,” Emma banters, “but I’m sure you enjoyed having a peaceful office and me not bugging you with my questions every ten minutes. I just distract you, and Archie too by the way, so what good am I really?”   
  
Now that Regina has finished covering up Emma’s small burn, they’re looking directly into each other’s eyes.   
  
“But maybe I need you, Emma.”   
  
With that sentence, a lump starts to grow in Emma’s throat but she quickly swallows it, moving to the table and beginning to eat.   
  
After the meal, as they’re tidying away the dishes, Emma is the one who takes the plunge.  
  
“Regina, I’m glad we’re okay but I still think we need to talk.”  
  
Of course she's been expecting this, so Regina confirmingly nods her head.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Emma begins, “I shouldn’t have snapped at you, and then left you by yourself when I knew how uncomfortable you were. And I should’ve let you know last night that I was staying at Mulan’s. I just... I needed some time to think.”   
  
“That’s okay.”  
  
Regina hesitates.  
  
“What is it exactly that you’ve been thinking?”   
  
Regina walks around the kitchen, tidying up the mess. Emma’s eyes follow wherever she goes.  
  
“I’ve been thinking… I want us to be better, Regina.”  
  
These words stop Regina from moving all at once.  
  
“I want to be able to kiss my girlfriend in public when we’re out. I want to be able to hold her hand whenever I damn well feel like it. And most of all I want us to stop having to lie to everyone. It’s not fair, Regina.”  
  
Emma wasn’t expecting herself to be so open, but once she starts letting her feelings out, it’s impossible to stop.  
  
“Do you have any idea how hard it is knowing that we go for walks in the forest just so no one will see us? Do you think I don’t notice it when you book us a restaurant and specifically ask for the table right in the corner at the back? Every single time. I’m sick of feeling like my own girlfriend is too ashamed of me, and I know this sounds like I’m making it about myself now and I’m sorry. I know that you can’t help the fact that your homophobic mother raised you like this, but I have to know Regina... I have to know if it is really ever going to come to an end? Will we ever be able to just be together like a normal couple?”   
  
Regina is leaning against one of the cupboards, and Emma is tightly gripping onto the kitchen sink as tears start to run down her cheeks. Her back is to Regina but once it’s clear she’s crying, she walks over to Emma and stands behind her. She wraps her arms around her waist and buries her head in the crook of the blonde’s neck.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Emma. I know it isn’t fair to you.”  
  
Emma can feel a cold, wet tear drop from Regina’s face onto her shoulder.  
  
 _Apparently, we’ve both turned into wet wipes.  
  
_ They stand in that exact position in complete silence for about ten minutes simply comforting each other and trying to soothe away the other person’s tears.   
  
Eventually, once they’ve both calmed down a little, Emma is, once again, the first one to speak - if anyone hates silence, it is Emma after all.  
  
“How are _we_ going to solve this, Regina?”  
  
Emma hopes that by emphasizing the word ‘we’, she can make it clear to Regina that this is by no means a build up towards the end of their relationship. She wants Regina to know that she is willing to help her, in every possible way.   
  
With Regina still standing behind Emma, she uses her hands to turn her around so they are now facing one another, their noses only inches apart.  
  
“I think we have to do it slowly,” Regina begins, “I can’t stand here and tell you that things will be different right away. I hope you understand it's going to take time and I honestly hope you will give me that. I know it’s not fair on you, and you deserve so much better than me Emma, but all I am asking of you right now is that you don’t give up on us. What we have is like nothing I’ve ever experienced before and I know you feel the same way. So by working together and taking small steps I truly do want to show you that things can improve. I promise you that, hand on my heart,”  
  
As Regina says those last few words, she places her own hand right in the middle of Emma’s chest. The chest that feels so heavy with confusion: on the one hand there is no way Emma even wants to consider letting Regina slip away from her, but on the other hand there really have to be serious improvements.  
  
“I’m okay with taking little steps,” Emma replies softly, “I know it’s hard for you...”  
  
“Not half as hard as it must be for you Emma, and I truly am so sorry,” Regina interrupts.  
  
Another tear starts to roll down Emma’s cheek, but she tries to laugh it off by joking.  
  
“If you say sorry one more time, I’m going to be convinced that Mayor Mills has officially gone soft.”   
  
Regina caresses Emma’s cheek before wiping any more tears away.  
  
“For you I have, my darling.”   
  
Emma now rests her head into Regina’s chest. She is quite a bit taller than her girlfriend but it feels nice to be cosily snuggled into her for once, almost like a small baby. Emma is nearly drifting to sleep in Regina’s arms, even though they’re both still standing in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
“I promise you I’m going to prove to you how much better it can be, I’m going to work harder on myself than I’ve ever done before. And there will never be a repeat of last night, hiding who we are from others.”  
  
Regina starts to stroke Emma’s beautiful hair, and she feels right at home in her girlfriend’s arms. The room stays silent so Regina decides to end the conversation with one last thing - it is Regina Mills after all, she’s famously known for having to have the last say on everything.   
  
_Regina couldn’t possibly give up that reputation now - but I can’t deny that it’s one the many things I adore about her.  
  
_ “I’m sorry for ruining your friend’s party, I assure you the wedding will be a lot better. Besides, we won’t even have to worry about any of this then, since it won’t be at Granny’s or even in this town. We can just be normal, Emma.”   
  
Emma, with her head still buried into Regina’s chest, begins to smile. The tears left in her eyes turn to tears of happiness. She’s well aware that they’ve got a long way to go, but she knows that together they can achieve anything. Emma pauses for a moment, listening to Regina’s heartbeat.  
  
“Thank you Regina. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, Emma Swan,” she replies gently, “forever.”   
  


**_Regina_ **

  
Regina spends the rest of the night in Emma’s arms. After their talk, they retreat to the living room and turn on Regina’s favourite film: Breakfast at Tiffany’s. Not long after Emma turns out the lights, she and Regina begin kissing and they end up missing most of the film, as usual. The fire between them gets stronger every day, even when arguing - _especially_ when arguing. They definitely aren’t strangers to make up sex.  
  
When the film ends they grab their bottle of wine and head upstairs, spending the rest of the night fucking. To Regina though, what happens is more than just fucking - they are actually making love. It’s slow and passionate, and they really show each other just how in love they are.  
  
The next morning Regina wakes up early, knowing she has work to catch up on from the day before. Though her breakfast is usually a grab and go situation, she makes an effort to make waffles and a fruit salad, leaving Emma a plate full for when she wakes up. After sneaking upstairs and getting ready as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake Emma, she puts on a pair of high heeled boots and heads to the door. Before leaving, she grabs the post it notes from the kitchen cupboard and writes a note.  
  
“Enjoy your breakfast. Hope it tastes as good as me. See you at work - don’t be late. Or you’ll be punished…”  
  
She places it beside the plate of breakfast and heads out the door, feeling smug.  
  
The next few hours pass by quickly. Regina thinks the night of sex has worked great - she hasn’t been able to concentrate this hard in a long time. Though it could also be because she and Emma have now solved their problem. Or they’re working on it, at least.  
  
At 9am sharp, Regina’s office door crashes open. Stood there is her Blonde Bombshell, fresh coffee in hand.  
  
“Wow, you’re on time,” Regina remarks, surprised.  
  
She watches as Emma grins. The sun pouring through the window hits her face perfectly, making her hazel eyes sparkle like diamonds. Regina is captivated.  
  
“Earth to Regina,” Emma mocks, waving the coffee in the air.  
  
“Oh, sorry Emma.”   
  
Regina shakes herself back to reality.  
  
“Will you close the door behind you, please?”  
  
Emma looks confused but does as she’s told then walks over to Regina’s desk. She hasn’t realised it yet, but Regina has already closed the blinds.  
  
“Is everything okay, am I in trouble?” Emma asks hesitantly.  
  
“Of course not, my love. Come here.”  
  
Regina gestures Emma over as she gets out of her chair, and they’re soon standing in front of each other. Regina takes the coffee from Emma, placing her free hand on Emma’s face. Regina begins delicately stroking her cheek with her thumb, before placing a simple but loving kiss on her lips. She can feel Emma hesitate for a second before letting Regina melt into her.  
  
“Thank you for my coffee, and for last night,” Regina whispers against Emma’s lips.  
  
For once, Emma looks more nervous than Regina, confused by this sudden display of affection at work.  
  
“I know this isn’t exactly public, and no one can see, but it’s a first step, don’t you agree?” Regina asks Emma, her hand still on her cheek. She feels a smile creep onto Emma’s face, and her heart begins to swell.  
  
Emma gently cups Regina’s hand in hers and pulls it away from her cheek, before planting a tender kiss in the middle of her palm. Emma says no words but Regina knows exactly what she’s thinking, and how much this means to her.  
  
Emma squeezes Regina’s hand and lets it go, quickly - but happily - returning to normal protocol.  
  
“Coffee isn’t all I’ve got for you, Madam Mayor!”  
  
Emma reveals, swinging the backpack from her bag onto the table.  
  
Regina’s eyebrows shoot up and her lips purse, excited for what Emma’s about to present her with. But that’s quickly broken when Emma begins to laugh.  
  
“Calm down G, it’s only your mail. And you say I’m the one who gets excited easily.”  
  
Emma laughs. She always tells Regina how adorable she is, a word that has never before been used to describe Regina Mills.  
  
“Archie asked me to bring you it,” Emma explains.  
  
She pulls out a stack of letters and throws them down onto Regina’s desk.  
  
“Thank you, Emma. I’m glad you’re back.”  
  
Emma throws Regina a look that screams ‘I know’, then gives her a cheeky wink. Regina rolls her eyes, feeling content as she watches her girlfriend leave. She settles back into her chair and takes a huge sip of black coffee, giving the caffeine a second to digest into her system before she carries on.  
  
When the buzz of the coffee starts to hit, Regina picks up the stack of letters in front of her and begins sorting it into piles. Archie deals with most of it, so she knows this post must be personal to her - probably letters from her townsfolk or donations to her campaign. Other Mayors would let their staff sort all their post, but Regina prides herself on giving some things a personal touch. As she opens the post, mentally noting which letters she has to reply to, Regina’s thoughts begin to drift.  
  
Though she usually hates weddings, finding most of them over the top and tacky, she is actually excited for Mulan and Aurora’s. Regina knows how stylish the women are, so the wedding will be super sophisticated and not cringey in the slightest.  
  
But most of all, though Regina refuses to admit it out loud, she’s beyond excited that the wedding will be away from Storybrooke. As they both come from Boston, where they met Emma at college, Regina presumes the ceremony will be back there. This way, they can be surrounded by their family and friends.  
  
The final letter that Regina goes to open is by far the most elegant. The penmanship is to die for, and the rustic ribbon holding the envelope shut looks almost royal. As soon as she pulls out the card, Regina knows what it is.  
 _  
__‘You are invited to Mulan and Aurora’s fairytale wedding.’_  
  
Regina smiles, excitement building for the time that she and Emma will attend an event as a relaxed, normal couple. Though Regina is slightly confused, she thought they would just send Emma the invite with her as the plus one. Regina dismisses the thought, flattered that they reached out to her personally.   
  
She immediately flips over the card to find out more, excited to book her and Emma a fancy hotel for the weekend. A little break away will do them both the world of good. The first thing Regina notices is the date - only two months from now. Regina is happy, in a way, as she can begin counting down to a weekend of normality with Emma. But she can’t help feeling stressed for Aurora and Mulan; two months to plan a wedding is a lot to ask, especially when they’ve got graduation soon.  
  
Regina continues to scan her eyes over the invitation, taking in all the details provided. Suddenly, her heart drops and her mouth goes dry. She blinks her eyes rapidly, hoping that she’s wrong about what she is seeing. But no, she’s definitely right. The wedding isn’t in Boston like she thought… it’s right here in Storybrooke.  
  
 _Shit._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Regina** _

_  
_Regina knows that if the wedding is in Storybrooke she’s likely to know many people there - both guests and workers.  
  
 _Why would they do this when their families don’t even live here?!_ _  
__  
_Regina begins to panic. She’s promised Emma that they can go to the wedding together and be normal, but doing that in Storybrooke means the rumours about them will be confirmed. In a small town like this, _everyone_ will know by the next day. She leans back in her chair with the invitation held tightly in her hand before slamming it down on the desk. Her head won’t stop spinning.  
  
The way she looks at it, Regina has two choices. Either go to the wedding and fulfil her promise to Emma, accepting that everyone will know about them, or find an excuse not to go anymore. Regina knows that would be a low blow, but she’s not sure if she can stand the first option.  
  
Suddenly, the torment inside Regina consumes her. Her mind flashes back to her mothers kitchen, with Zelena beside her. Their mum is shouting, telling Reigna what a disgrace she is for being gay and that it’s a one way ticket to hell. More memories flash into her head - a montage of homophobia. All the times in Regina’s life that she’s been made to feel ashamed of who she really is; all the times she’s been made to feel different because of who she’s attracted to. It’s too much for her and if she doesn’t calm down, she’s going to have a panic attack.  
  
She spins round in her chair, forcing herself back into reality. She looks out the window and tries to ground herself, focusing on her breathing. When she can hear her heartbeat booming in her ears and feel blood rushing to her head, Regina decides what she’s going to do. There’s only one way she’s going to calm down - and that’s by not going to the wedding.  
  
She turns back to her desk and grabs the invite, folding it in half before throwing it into the bin beside her. The pressure on her shoulders lifts, and she instantly relaxes.

  
  


**_Emma_ **

  
  


Emma opens the door to Regina’s house once more. It’s becoming a habit that she leaves the Town Hall around 16.30pm so there’s plenty of time for her to pick up some groceries and start preparations for dinner. It works out perfectly, and Emma feels like things are definitely back on track.  
  
She can also tell that Regina is making a huge effort. Last night, when Zelena came round, Regina didn’t act any different than her usual self. They sat cuddled up on the couch all night, Zelena happily watching the pair of them. Emma could tell Zelena is glad that her sister is finally starting to move on from the trauma their mother has, ever so kindly, gifted Regina.  
  
In fact, things are going so well that Emma feels confident enough to bring up a sensitive topic - the wedding. Three days ago, everyone who was invited received their invitation. Since Regina hasn’t brought it up, Emma assumes the invite Mulan and Aurora sent to her apartment was for the both of them. Unsure how to go about telling Regina the news that the wedding isn’t in Boston, Emma has been carrying this weight on her shoulders for the past few days. But later that night at dinner, she can’t bear it anymore.  
  
“Hey, I received something exciting in the mail the other day. I forgot to tell you.”  
  
Emma wipes her mouth with a napkin. Regina finishes her bite with an expression on her face that looks a lot like fear and dread mixed into one. Emma doesn’t expect anything less, but this specific look Regina gives her is still a disappointment that hits her right in the lower region of her chest.  
  
“Oh yeah, what was it?”  
  
Emma takes a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak.  
  
“Well, it’s actually about the wedding. They sent the invitations out.”  
  
Before continuing, Emma dips her right hand into the pocket of her leather jacket that’s hanging over the back of her chair and shoves it in Regina’s direction.  
  
 _Here goes absolutely nothing.  
  
_ Regina acts surprised, as if she has never seen it before.  
  
“Oh, this is pretty,” she mumbles before opening the letter and reading it out loud, “...the wedding ceremony will take place at the Enchanted Forest in Storybrooke, Maine.”  
  
Emma closes one of her eyes and grinds her teeth together and she hears Regina say the words.  
  
“Yeah…I’m sorry, it sucks doesn’t it. They’ve decided to do it here, I didn’t think they would but - ”   
  
“Emma,” Regina cuts her off, “it’s okay.”   
  
Emma’s eyes light up as she sees the tight expression on Regina’s face loosen.  
  
“Really, you don’t mind?! I thought it might be too hard for you.. I would totally understand if it’s too big of a step to take... so soon, you know.”  
  
Regina simply nods and looks down at her lap then clears her throat.  
  
“It’s not that Emma, I’ve just seen the date and I’m unavailable that weekend. Archie and I have to attend a business fair in Vermont.”  
  
It really doesn’t surprise Emma that Regina knows her agenda off of the top of her head.   
  
“Oh... right.”  
  
Emma’s disappointment is crystal clear to Regina, so she takes her hand in hers and squeezes it tightly.  
  
“I’m really sorry Emma, I am, but this has been planned for eight months. I’m afraid it can’t be changed.”   
  
Emma understands that a big career fair can’t just be moved to another date because of a wedding - there will be many other important people involved. Even though she’s gutted, she puts on a brave face and gives Regina a reassuring smile.   
  
“Don’t worry Regina. It’s really shit, of course, but there’s nothing you can do about that. I understand…”  
  
Emma takes a long sip of the wine in front of her.  
  
“At least it means I can drink as much as I want, without someone demanding me to stay sober because they want to fuck me.”   
  
Emma sees Regina giggle and is relieved the conversation isn’t going as badly as she feared it might.  
  
“That’s fair enough Miss Swan. But firstly - if you ring me at 4am in the morning this time, I will be too far away to come and collect your drunk arse. Secondly, you do realise that after being away for a whole weekend, you and I will have a lot of time to make up for when I return.”  
  


******

  
  


On Friday, Emma is busy doing her small tasks before she clocks out for the weekend - cleaning the coffee machine and emptying the office bins at the before taking them to the recycling bank. Having ticked off the first task already, Emma is walking around collecting the bags of rubbish.   
  
Regina has promised Emma that they’ll go to a drive in movie night on Saturday - there is a huge car park just outside of town and a cinema company has hung up screens to play Legally Blonde The Musical. When Regina revealed the disturbing fact that she’s never seen it, Emma insisted they go. She is already preparing herself to listen to Regina’s moaning for a solid two and a half hours but she doesn’t care, the film is a classic. They’ll enjoy some snacks and most importantly, Emma really appreciates the tremendous effort Regina is making to show their faces in public more often.   
  
_Alright, we’ll be sitting in a car, in the dark, but it’s the thought that counts right?_ _Baby steps Emma... baby steps.  
  
_ As she reminds herself of what Regina said in their last argument about taking things slow, Emma starts to get a tickle on the inside of her nose. She looks up into the light and sneezes. Emma being Emma - a clumsy idiot - she sneezes so frantically that she drops the bag of rubbish she’s holding in her hand.   
  
_Oh shoot.  
  
_ She bends down, one knee completely on the floor as she scrambles the items back into one place. Whilst doing so she spots something at the bottom of the pile.  
  
 _Wait, that looks an awful lot like...  
  
_ Emma gently picks up the envelope and opens it, desperately hoping it’s not what she thinks it is. The letter is folded over and crinkled, but it’s not hard to make out what it used to be.  
  
It is exactly what Emma thinks it is. In her hands now lies the exact same invitation that Emma showed Regina just a few days ago.   
  
_Why would she pretend she didn’t know about this when it’s clearly been right here in front of her nose for days?  
  
_ Emma’s mind starts to play tricks on her, automatically making her assume the worst case scenario, but she tries her best to stay rational. Perhaps Archie was the one who threw it in the bin, without Regina even having the smallest inkling. Or perhaps, Regina knew how excited Emma was to show her girlfriend her best friend's invitation so she decided to play along just for the sake of it. Either way, Emma isn’t going to let this come between them. She’s sure that there’s some kind of explanation for it and with that in mind she finishes collecting the trash before bringing it to the recycling, officially starting her weekend.   
  
On her way towards the door, Emma bumps into Archie, who’s walking around with his head in his iPad.  
  
“Oh sorry Emma, I didn’t see you there. Wow, I think this is the first time the Mayor has gone home before you!” He says, flustered.  
  
Emma notices how stressed he seems, so asks, “are you okay Archie? Is there anything I can do to help you before I leave?”  
  
Archie smiles gratefully at Emma, leaning his head to one side. Archie has - for the most part - been good to Emma, especially when it comes to being discreet about her relationship with Regina, so Emma has a lot of time for him.  
  
“Thanks Emma, but it’s okay. I’m just trying to get our calendar together for the next few months - we literally only have one weekend free. I’m sure there are other events I’ve forgotten to log though.”  
  
Emma understands. She’s seen just how busy Archie and Regina are - some weekends she doesn’t see her girlfriend at all.  
  
“You’ve logged the business fair in Vermont though haven’t you?”  
  
Archie looks at Emma, confusion spreading across his face.  
  
“I don’t understand?”  
  
“The business fair… in Vermont?” Emma repeats, as though this makes it any more clear what she’s talking about.  
  
Archie suddenly chuckles, and Emma joins him in the confusion.  
  
“We haven’t been to that since 2018! Vermont doesn’t hold a business fair anymore, it didn’t prove popular enough.”  
  
Emma steps back, disorientated. Before jumping to any conclusions, she has to make sure there’s not an explanation.  
  
“Oh, that’s strange. Regina said you’re both going there in a few months. Maybe it’s in another state and she was confused?”  
  
“Nope,” Archie replies quickly, “we don’t actually have any business fares booked in for this year. Look.”  
  
Archie leans forward with the iPad, showing Emma all the dates on which they have various work trips. Like Archie said, there’s only one weekend free… the weekend of Mulan and Aurora’s wedding.  
  
 _Are you actually... fucking... seriously… joking me right now?_  
  


_******_

  
  


Emma is fuming, she quickly says goodbye to Archie and makes her way home. As she’s walking alongside the road the ability to think rationally completely leaves her body. She can feel the blood boil inside of her and she’s ready to take on Regina - again.   
  
She storms through the front door, slamming it shut behind her. She follows the scent of Regina’s expensive perfume and finds her sitting on the couch in the living room, flicking through a magazine.  
  
“What the hell is this, Regina?”  
  
Emma throws the envelope forcefully towards the couch, and it hits Regina’s arm.   
  
“What the hell is going on?”  
  
Regina crinkles her eyebrows.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Emma points to the envelope. Regina quickly picks it up and gives Emma a disgusted look, confused by this sudden attack. Regina takes a few seconds to take in the item that’s now on her lap, clearly trying to figure out the right thing to say.  
  
“Uhm… it’s the wedding invitation,” Regina lets out a big sigh, “Emma, we discussed this a few days ago, didn’t we?”  
  
Regina seems annoyed, probably exhausted after today’s meeting but Emma does not sympathize with her one bit.  
  
“And why did I find it in your office?”  
  
Regina gets defensive right away, she narrows her eyebrows and presses her lips together. Emma notices the way Regina is digging her nails into the palms of her hands, something she always does when she’s about to get her back up. Emma knows how to read people very well, especially when it comes to her own girlfriend. She knows that the evil look Regina is giving her means war is on its way.   
  
“So now you’re breaking and entering? No one gave you permission to snoop around in my office. It seems I can’t leave this town for one day without you causing some ludacris scene. You must learn to trust me, Emma.”  
  
“That’s rich coming from someone who’s telling their own girlfriend - and personal assistant, by the way - that they need permission to enter their office, especially when I was just emptying your bin. Besides, trust you? Where has that ever gotten me. All you do is lie to me Regina, constantly, and I’m sick of it. I’m sick and tired of being treated like a piece of shit on your designer heels.”  
  
“Excuse me? Do _not_ talk to me like that. Have some respect, and class, and maybe we can carry on this conversation in a grown up manner.”  
  
Emma is sick of Regina being condescending towards her just because she’s younger. Regina’s struck a nerve, and Emma sees red.   
  
"Oh, you want class? How’s this for class?”   
  
Emma swings her arm, smashing a vase all over the floor, causing it shatter into tiny little pieces. She can’t help but picture that her own heart looks about the same as that right now: shattered and broken.  
  
Regina has never seen Emma this angry before, it’s actually starting to scare her a little. Heck, Emma is even scaring herself. She may have been involved in many, many fights but she’s never felt this hurt before.  
  
Though this version of Emma is frightening to say the least, Regina doesn’t allow herself to become intimidated by her. She grabs Emma’s arms, forcing her to sit down, before making her way to the drinks tray in the corner of the living room and pouring her a glass of water. Of course Emma would prefer a class of rum or a Vodka Martini, but alcohol is not going to solve this. Carefully placing the glass on the small table in front of Emma, Regina takes a seat next to her. Emma’s throat suddenly feels very dry so she takes a sip, trying to stop her body from shaking out of anger.  
  
The room stays quiet for a few moments, both of them not knowing what to say.  
  
“Why did you lie to me again, Regina? I’ve spoken to Archie. The business fair you’re going to on the weekend of the wedding? Bull _shit_ . It hasn’t been on for years.”  
  
“So not only did you snoop around my office, you also went to Archie to try and find dirt on me? You’ve fallen quite a ways, Miss Swan.”  
  
“We’re back to Miss Swan?”  
  
“Well start acting like Emma again and we’ll talk properly.”  
  
“I _am_ Emma. You just don’t want to come to the wedding with me, even though you promised.”   
  
Emma’s voice trembles as she talks. She looks deep into Regina’s eyes, trying to search for an answer somewhere behind those dark pupils. But Regina is speechless. Her mouth opens a couple of times, as if she is struggling to find the right words, or as if she is looking for another excuse. When she comes up with nothing, her eyes look defeated and she closes her mouth again.   
  
“So this is it - you really have nothing to say for yourself?” Emma pushes Regina.  
  
But being pushed makes her act defensive once more.   
  
“How do you want me to act, Emma? I don’t think you understand how this affects me. I’m trying to change, I really am, but this is a problem that is rooted deep inside me. I’m not stupid, I know most people in the town know about us, but there’s a huge difference between them knowing and us acting like it in front of them. I wish it could be like that, I do, but that is a huge step for me. But this… I don’t know… internalized homophobia makes it so hard for me to be open with you while people are looking on. I know that sounds selfish but I grew up being told by my parents that being gay is wrong and - although I disagree - their words still haunt me, Emma. I don’t expect you to understand…”  
  
Regina looks to Emma, hoping to get some kind of comfort after revealing such deep and serious feelings. Instead, Emma purposely avoids her gaze and rolls her eyes, which pisses Regina off more.  
  
“Fine, whatever. I’m sorry I’m not as perfect as you are, Emma.”   
  
Regina’s words hit Emma right in her throat. She’s strongly trying to suppress her emotions and stop herself from crying.  
  
“I’m far from perfect, but at least I truly care about the people I love. I’m afraid the same can’t be said for you Madam Mayor. If you genuinely loved me, you wouldn’t lie to me time and time again. I’m not asking you to declare your undying love for me wherever we go, all I ask is that you’re honest with me.”  
  
“Come on. I do love you Emma, you know that. This has nothing to do with how much I love you. Surely, judging by all your past relationships, you of all people should know that better than anyone.”  
  
This stops Emma in her tracks. All at once, she feels almost calm. Usually, this is a good thing - but not in this case. It happens to Emma whenever she gets seriously worked up. It’s like the emotions get too much for her body so she just shuts down and feels… nothing.  
  
Emma stands up almost lifelessly and turns to Regina. After staring at her for a few seconds, showing no emotion at all on her face, Emma decides she’s done.  
  
“You know what, Regina? Go to hell.”  
  
Regina stands up, following her. The vein in the middle of her forehead begins to bulge. She grabs Emma’s shoulder and forces her to turn around until they’re standing directly in front of each other. Regina raises her finger up to Emma’s face, shaking her head.  
  
“Oh no, you don’t get to be self righteous with me after what you’ve done. I’m still your girlfriend.”  
  
Emma exhales and shakes her head, flaring her nostrils.  
  
“Not anymore.” 


	13. Chapter 13

_**Emma** _   
  
  


Back in her studio apartment, Emma frantically gathers some stuff together. Since she mainly stays at Regina’s nowadays, she hasn’t been in this room for a while. Due to the heating being turned off, Emma tries to be as quick as possible, just packing the essentials. As she is leaning over the bed to reach for some scruffy jumpers that never never made it into the wardrobe, she can actually see the fog of her own breath coming out of her mouth.    
  
The room may feel like the inside of an igloo, but inside Emma’s body a fire is brewing. When she left Regina’s house she tried to keep her cool and stay rational, but she’s way past that stage right now. She just needs to get the hell out of here. As she searches for the cheapest train tickets online, Emma can feel her hands shake and sees the tops of her fingernails are already turning slightly blue.    
  
She looks around the room, which is almost bare. The plants she excitedly bought when she first moved in have been dead a long time, and the love she once had for the place has faded. When she moved here it was her first time away from Boston and she was glad to leave her old life behind. It might be a dingy little apartment that most people would turn their nose up at but for Emma it was home, at least for a few months.    
  
She thinks just how different it is to Regina’s place, and her heart begins to ache. Though at one time Emma would never have felt comfy in a house like Regina’s - one so cold and sterile - that soon changed. The love they shared seemed to fill the house and made it feel like a proper home. Emma’s first real home since her parents died. Her throat begins to ache as she fights back tears, wondering if she will ever call Regina’s house her home again.   
  
The journey back to Boston is more excruciating than watching paint dry. Alone in the carriage, Emma is sitting with nothing else but her own intrusive thoughts. She knows this is an extreme alternative, a rushed decision to say the least, but at this moment anything is better than having to face going to work tomorrow. Emma only has a couple of days left of her internship anyway, so she won’t be missed.  
  
_ They can start getting used to working without me already.  
  
_ Emma checks her phone and sees that it’s midnight already. She pictures Regina back in her lavish home, busy with her night care routine before heading to sleep. The last time Emma left suddenly, Regina had gotten angry because she was worried - or so she claimed. Unsure whether to even believe if that is true or not, Emma opens her messages.  
  
“I’m on a train headed home, I’ll be back after my graduation.”  
  
Emma knows that calling Boston home rather than Storybrooke will hurt Regina, but at this point she doesn’t care. Certain Regina is already fast asleep, Emma is about to put her phone away again when it buzzes in her hand.  
  
“I thought you weren’t leaving until the weekend? Emma, please just... come home.”  
  
“Plans change, I guess.”    
  
“When you come back to Storybrooke are you staying?”   
  
“I don’t know, Regina.”  
  
Almost immediately after Emma hits send, her phone starts ringing.   
_  
Shit.  
  
_ Emma is in no mood for a grown up conversation and she knows better than to expect an apologetic phone call from Regina, so without overthinking it too much she presses the red decline button. Emma tells herself that she’ll deal with it later - her favourite motto.    
  
Regina tries another three times, but then Emma’s phone goes silent. She closes her eyes as she listens to the sound of the train speeding over the track and the rain lashing against the window. The sky is seemingly crying as much as Emma’s heart.   
  
The strange thing is, Emma is used to running away. She isn’t a stranger to long nights on the train with just one backpack. She’s all too familiar with the sound of her stomach rumbling because she hasn’t been able to find food and her phone battery dying because there’s no plug socket. But even so, it feels different this time.    
  
Added on top of all of that is the feeling of her heart yearning for someone she can’t have. She wants to be with Regina, there is no doubt about that, but things just can’t continue like this. Regina knew about the wedding and she seriously lied to her for the second time.    
  
Emma hopes that having some time apart from each other might make things a bit more clear. 

  
  


_**Regina** _

  
  


It’s 5.30pm, so Regina logs out of her office computer and starts to gather her things together. It’s very rare she leaves work this early, but for the past three days she’s been out as soon as she can. She just can’t concentrate when Emma is so far away.    
  
Since Emma texted Regina from the train there has been no more communication between them. Regina has tried texting, calling and even emailing, but she has received nothing in return. With anyone else, she would have given up by now - she is as stubborn as a mule and wouldn’t take anyone disrespecting her this way. But it’s different with Emma, and Regina doesn’t want to lose her girlfriend.   
  
Regina exits the building through the back door so no one can see her leave. Archie’s already concerned that she’s not up to date with everything, so leaving early for a third night in a row would only anger him. Regina can’t be bothered with the hassle - the only thing she’s bothered about right now is Emma.    
  
Before she gets to her car she pulls out her phone and considers ringing once more.    
  
_ Maybe this time she’ll pick up?  _ _   
_ _   
_ Hoping she’s right, Regina hits dial on Emma’s number and waits until the line rings out. As soon as Emma’s voicemail starts to speak, Regina locks her phone and throws it into her bag. She already knows Emma’s message bank is full... since all the messages are from her. Regina opens her car and gets in, slumping back in her leather seat and closing her eyes.    
  
If the roles were reversed, Regina wouldn’t want to speak to Emma either. Emma is the only person who has ever truly loved her, and she’s gone and messed it up. She’s lost the love of her life just because she’s scared of what others will think. Regina hates how much of a coward she’s become.    
  
She hits the engine button and before she knows it she’s driving to Granny’s. Regina is desperate for a drink but she’s drunk her own house dry over the past few nights. She could have gone to the grocery store on the way home, but it would remind her too much of Emma. They love nothing more than fun, late night trips to the shops when no one else is around.    
  
The thoughts overwhelm Regina and she almost has to pull over, but she carries on, desperate for that drink. She is well aware of how pathetic she’s become - drinking alone and pining over her intern, but she doesn't care. She needs to do whatever she can to get Emma out of her head until she returns. Fuck Netflix - Regina has found that alcohol is the best form of escapism.   
  
When she pulls into Granny’s parking lot, Regina doesn’t register the red scooter that she parks up alongside. Totally stuck in her own head, she grabs her credit card and phone then throws her purse in the trunk of the car before shuffling into Granny’s. She doesn’t even care that the sudden downpour of rain soaks her on her way in. The only person she wants to impress right now is 300 miles away.    
  
Once inside, Regina shrugs off her now soaked blazer and runs a hand through her equally wet hair before taking a seat at the booth next to the window: Emma’s favourite. She checks her phone again, which she finds herself doing almost constantly but, as usual, an empty phone screen makes her heart drop. She sits with her head in her hands for a good five minutes until the waitress arrives, who is clearly just as distracted. Without even looking up from her order pad she asks what Regina would like and her heart stops.    
  
_ Fuck. I know that voice.  _   
  
She looks up slowly, hoping that it’s not who she thinks it is, only to be met by the same pissed off expression.    
  
“Ruby.”    
  
No reply. Regina knows that Ruby’s grandmother owns the joint, but she usually only visits a few times a year to help out at big events.    
  
“What are you doing here?” She asks, her tone cold.    
  
“Two of Granny’s waitresses got ill at the last minute so she called me to step in. Sorry, I thought you’d be at work until late, I didn’t expect to see you…Where’s Emma?” Ruby asks.   
  
Just the mention of Emma’s name makes Regina’s heart hurt. She misses her more every passing minute, and people bringing her up certainly doesn’t help.    
  
“We… just... I came here for my dinner but I can go elsewhere, it’s fine.”    
  
Regina begins to stand up, not having the energy to deal with anymore drama.    
  
“Please don’t leave, Regina,” Ruby begs, “I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a while but I’ve never found the right time to reach out… I need to apologise.”    
  
Regina’s eyes widen and she shakes her head slightly. That’s the last thing she expects to hear from Ruby. Still, she’s not sure she wants to stick around for a half assed apology. She begins to get out of her seat again until Ruby puts her hand forcefully on the table, causing Regina to stop.    
  
“Seriously, Regina.  _ Please.  _ Let me get you some food and then we’ll talk. Just listen to what I have to say and then you can leave and you’ll never hear from me again if that’s what you want.”    
  
Regina sits back in her chair and straightens herself up before taking a deep breath.    
  
“Fine. I’ll take a pint of red apple cider, please.”    
  
“I’ll get you a chicken caesar salad too, you know you can’t drink cider on an empty stomach.”    
  
Regina sighs.    
  
“Fine.”    
  
She hates how well Ruby knows her, even after all this time.   
  
It only takes Ruby a couple of minutes to return with the promised dinner. When she sits opposite Regina and starts sipping at her own cappuccino, Regina gives her a confused look.  
  
“I’m taking a break.”  
  
Regina nods, unsure of what to say. Ruby cuts straight to the point.  
  
“Look Regina, I know what I did looks … bad and I’m sorry I didn’t explain sooner.”  
  
Regina clears her throat and smirks into her cider, anticipating what lame excuse Ruby is going to give this time.  
  
“I’ve always known you were going to be re-elected. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to this town, I honestly mean that. You and I both know the power Gold has here, and I knew that if I got him to write about you, your face would be everywhere. When I interned with him he had one golden rule: any publicity is good publicity.”  
  
Regina chuckles, “my sister said the same thing actually.”   
  
Ruby instantly relaxes into her seat, the air is already clearing between them. But Regina doesn’t let her get away with it that easily. What Ruby did was serious and nobody - especially someone from the LGBT+ community - should ever out another person without their permission.   
  
“Do you have any idea how it felt to be outed in that way... humiliated in front of the whole town? In the end I didn’t even care about the campaign, I just wasn’t ready to be exposed like that. I wasn’t your place.”  
  
Ruby carefully shakes her head with a guilty look on her face.  
  
“You almost ruined my career, Ruby. Things turned out good in the end but if it hadn’t been for Emma and Archie, god knows what state I would be in right now. A simple salad and a cider isn’t going to make me forget everything. This is something I now have to struggle with for the rest of my life.”   
  
Ruby’s eyes drop to the cup in front of her and she begins to fiddle with her long brown hair, twisting some locks around her index finger.   
  
“Stop that.”   
  
“Stop what?”   
  
“Playing with your hair. It’s a thing you do when you’re about to get upset.”   
  
Regina can see Ruby’s eyes widen, clearly intrigued by the fact that she still remembers small details about her. Ruby immediately stops and places her hands on her lap. There’s something about Regina’s presence that makes everyone do as she says.  
  
“I am genuinely sorry, it upsets me when we don’t talk. I know we have been through a lot but above all we are good friends, and we have been since we were kids.”  
  
Regina’s lips turn into a little smile.  
  
“It’s okay if you don’t forgive me, and like I said, you can walk out that door right now and never speak to me again if that’s what you would prefer but… just know I did it with the best intentions and...”  
  
“I forgive you, Ruby,” Regina interrupts.  
  
Regina doesn’t know if she truly believes Ruby’s story, but she can see the remorse in her eyes and she is right, they have been friends for almost as long as she can remember. Besides, Regina is too tired and upset about losing Emma to fight more. The last thing she needs right now is to hold a grudge against someone she’s known for years, when she is clearly trying to make amends.   
  
_ Who knows? Maybe Ruby is the reason I ended up winning the election… or, maybe thanks to Ruby I don’t have to worry anymore about everyone knowing?  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Maybe she finally showed an intimate and personal side to the Mayor which I never knew I had before.  
  
_ “I guess, in some twisted way, perhaps it was a blessing in disguise…” Regina admits.  
  
Ruby gives her a big cheesy smile before taking another gulp of her drink as Regina continues.   
  
“I also need to apologise, I know I did wrong too.”    
  
Ruby coughs, almost spitting out her drink.    
  
“Did the Mayor seriously just apologise to me? In fact, I think that’s the first time in our  _ whole _ lives that you’ve actually apologised.”   
  
Regina stares at Ruby with a deadpan expression on her face.    
  
“Very funny, Ruby. Seriously, what I did to you wasn’t cool. I didn’t mean for  _ that _ to happen, obviously, but it’s still my bad.”    
  
Ruby blushes. She knows Regina is talking about the time she moaned the wrong name during sex, though neither of them want to spell it out.   
  
“All good, Gina. Don’t worry, I’ve had worst things happen to me during sex.”    
  
“Given your history of men and women, I’m not at all surprised.”   
  
“I would disagree with you but you’re not wrong,” Ruby says laughing, “so everything’s good, yeah?”   
  
Regina looks at Ruby seriously, making her nervous, until her face suddenly softens.   
  
“Yes, Ruby. You are my oldest friend, so of course I forgive you and everything is good.”  
  
“Thank you so much Regina, you won’t regret it. I promise you!”  
  
“That remains to be seen I guess,” Regina jokes.   
  
“Maybe I’ll just stay friends so you can keep making these delicious salads for me.”   
  
Ruby takes an analyzing look at the untouched plate in front of Regina.  
  
“So delicious you haven’t taken a single bite? What’s wrong with you! I’ll eat it if you won’t.”  
  
Regina lets out a sigh, irritated by the fact that Ruby is one of the very few people who can read her like a book.  
  
“It appears I’ve lost my appetite,” she carefully pushes the plate towards Ruby, “go for it.”   
  
Ruby narrows her eyes, her instinct telling her to dig deeper.  
  
“Tell me, what’s wrong?”   
  
Regina hesitates, knowing deep down that she should leave before she says anything she’ll come to regret later. Regina, sticking to her true character and being too stubborn to listen to her own self consciousness, takes a deep sigh and leans her chin on her palms.  
  
“I’ve well and truly fucked things up.”  
  
Ruby’s eyes widen once again as she learns in closer, making sure no one around them can follow their conversation.  
  
“The Mayor fucking things up? I’d like to see that. What’s up?”  
  
“It’s Emma…”  
  
“Oh,” Ruby tilts her head, “it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me…”  
  
Before she can even finish the sentence Regina cuts in. She’s desperate to finally let out her feelings to someone other than Archie.  
  
“She’s gone back to Boston. I haven’t spoken to her in four days and it’s just unbearable. I’m trying to reach out but she doesn’t want to know…”  
  
Regina’s eyes start to turn glassy, filling up with tears as she explains.  
  
“We had an argument and she stormed out. I wasn’t exactly honest with her about certain things because I’m still too much of a coward to admit…,” Regina carefully checks nobody is in ear shot, “my sexuality.”  
  
Ruby can hear the upset in Regina’s voice and she nods her head as she elaborates on what exactly happened that night.  
  
“Well… that really sucks, for both of you. I’m sure Emma will be back soon though, she did sign the contract after all. Honestly, I'll be the first to admit I’m not her biggest fan but even I can see how much she enjoys this town and being around you. Surely she isn’t going to let that get in the way.”  
  
“It seems so, I’ve tried to contact her numerous times but she really doesn’t want to know. She’s probably having fun with her uni friends, getting drunk as we speak…”  
  
Ruby glances at the cider in front of the Mayor, “and what you’re doing is different because…?”  
  
Regina rolls her eyes at Ruby - she hates it when people are right about her.  
  
“Also, since when does Mayor Mills give up so easily? You’re sitting here pining for Emma. What do you think you’ll achieve by doing that?”  
  
Regina can’t help but feel a little attacked. She sits up straight in her seat.  
  
“Ruby, I told you.. she isn’t returning my calls or texts, there’s nothing.”  
  
“Screw that!” Ruby shouts, a little too loud.    
  
“If you want to make things right again, which you obviously do, you have to chase after her.”  
  
Regina gives her a pondering look before asking, “you mean…?”  
  
“Yes! Go to Boston. Surprise her and prove to her that this isn’t the end. Trust me Regina, I know I messed things up between us, and if there is one thing I regret the most it’s letting you slip away from me so easily without putting up a fight. Don’t make the same mistake I did.”

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**_Regina_ **

After returning home from her spontaneous dinner with Ruby it’s clear to Regina what she has to do. She kicks her heels off and runs up the lengthy stairs into her boudoir, planning to spend the rest of her evening getting ready for a trip to Boston.  
  
Originally Regina had asked if she could accompany Emma to the graduation ceremony and she was thrilled by the idea. Regina booked them a very luxurious five star hotel and scheduled all meetings towards Archie. He was excited for them and was more than happy to take on a bit of extra work, even if it would overlap into his weekend.   
  
But now things are different. Emma clearly doesn’t want Regina there and that’s why she decided to go all by herself. Ruby is right - it is time for Regina to fight for Emma. Even if this fight includes a six hour drive on a busy highway, Regina is up for it. In her mind she’s already planned what she wants to wear at the ceremony so packing a little bag together doesn’t take her long at all.   
  
Regina sends a text to Archie explaining that she will be going on the trip after all and when he replies with a thumbs up emoji and a four leaf clover, she can’t help but chuckle out loud.  
  
 _I’m going to need all the luck I can get.  
  
_ Regina closes her bag and places it next to the door, ready to be loaded into the car first thing in the morning, before crawling into her cold sheets. Usually she’s a sucker for the cold side of the bed, or the pillow, but being in there without Emma just feels wrong in so many ways. She would love nothing more than to feel the warmth of Emma’s body radiating against her like her own personal hot water bottle.   
  
Refusing to let sad thoughts intrude her mind, Regina focuses on the fact that tomorrow the puzzle of their bodies will _hopefully_ be complete again. She sets her alarm for the crack of dawn and rolls over onto her side. When Regina spots the untouched pillow next to her, still in perfect condition, she lets out a sigh and closes her eyes, making a mental note not to forget to take that pillow with her tomorrow. It’s Emma’s favourite and since she left so quickly it must’ve completely slipped her mind. Emma had told Regina only last week how she didn’t think she could ever sleep with another pillow again. At that time Regina had rolled her eyes in response, but now she is wondering if Emma is sleeping okay without it in Boston.   
  
_...or is she awake thinking about me?_   
  
As she turns onto her back, attempting to close her eyes and fall asleep, she is reminded of the conversation she and Emma had the other night. Remembering how harsh Emma’s voice sounded as she said ‘not anymore’ makes Regina’s body sink further into her bed. As she starts to panic about what tomorrow will bring, she becomes hot and clammy. Thankfully, the lack of sleep from the past few nights catches up with her and she manages to fall asleep, not waking until her alarm starts blaring.   
  
Emma usually rolls over and snoozes their alarm at least five times, but when Regina is alone she gets up right away. After making her bed she rushes to get ready, making sure she looks as good as she can since she will not have an opportunity to change before the ceremony. After putting on a relaxed and informal suit, Regina grabs her bags and Emma’s pillow and throws them into the trunk. There’s a long drive ahead but Regina doesn’t mind at all. She’s headed to her favourite destination: Emma.   
  
As Regina nears the rugged yet beautiful Maine coastline, her radio begins to turn to static. At this point Emma would usually grab her phone and play a classical playlist via bluetooth, but since Regina has no idea how to do that, she begins to flick through the stations instead. While most only present her with a blur, she finally lands on a station where she can hear the host talking clearly.   
  
“Welcome to The Rock - your ultimate station for Classic rock!”   
  
Regina groans. This is the last thing she wants to listen to, but since it’s better than nothing she doesn’t turn it off right away. All she thinks about is Emma and, although she loves her, it would be nice to think about something else for at least two minutes.   
  
“And now, my all time favourite… Smells Like Teen Spirit.”   
  
_Oh give me a break._   
  
Of course Emma’s favourite song would be playing. She reaches to turn it off until the familiar tune of the bass guitar begins to play and Regina can’t help but smile in spite of herself. She isn’t a fan of Nirvana at all but the familiarity of it makes her feel warm and happy so she listens to the whole song, even nodding her head along. If only Emma could see her now.   
  
The rest of the journey is spent flicking between the channels and praying that the signal for Classic FM will pick back up. Around the halfway mark Regina can feel herself getting tired, but knows she can’t stop if she wants to make it in time to see Emma being awarded her diploma. Instead, she reaches over to the passenger seat and grabs a drink out of her bag. It’s a large can of energy drink, which should keep her going until she can get a real one in Boston. Five months ago Regina wouldn’t touch this crap, but it’s just another in a long list of bad habits that she picked up from Emma.   
  
Regina can tell she’s not far from Boston when the traffic begins to build. She worries for a second but looks at the clock and relaxes, thankful that she set off one hour earlier than Google Maps told her to. Being closer to the city means that Regina can listen to Classic FM again and just as she is getting lost listening to a beautiful arrangement of Comptine d'un Autre été, she suddenly has to slam on the breaks. The four lanes of the highway are full of standstill traffic and the digital board overhead warns her that there has been a serious accident. Of course she hates the fact that anyone could be hurt right now but, as selfish as she feels, all she wants is for the traffic to move out of her goddamn way. She just has to get to Emma.   
  
She _needs_ to get to Emma.   
  
_This can’t be happening._   
  
_Shit. Shit. Shit._

  
_**Emma** _

  
  


An hour and a half before her graduation ceremony commences, Emma crawls out of bed. She’s somehow managed to hit snooze on her alarm five times, even though the bed is extremely uncomfortable. The mattress is hard and the sheets are scratchy, and Emma is convinced that she saw a bedbug in the middle of the night.   
  
She and Regina had a fancy hotel booked overlooking the Charles River, but she wouldn’t feel right staying there alone when Regina had paid. Plus, for all she knows, Regina’s probably cancelled the reservation. Mulan and Aurora said Emma could stay with them, but she didn't want to intrude. So, for just thirty dollars a night, Emma found a motel on the outskirts of Boston. The Uber ride into the city is going to cost more than that, but it’s the best plan she could come up with at the last minute.   
  
Emma wishes Regina was here with her. Sure, no one is going to tell her what to wear or how to do her hair, and no one is going to boss her around while she’s still half asleep, but Emma still wishes more than anything that Regina was here.   
  
For over a decade, Emma has had to go through events with no one watching her or supporting her - no family to cheer her on. She was so excited to finally have someone who cared about her, and who was proud of her, to celebrate this huge achievement with. Emma knows she’s messed it up, so quickly shakes the thoughts of Regina out of her head. She is the one who chose to come here alone, after all.   
  
Emma orders the Uber and heads outside, checking the time on her phone. She has an hour to go - just enough time to drive through the Boston traffic and pick up her cap and gown before the ceremony.   
  
As she scrolls through Instagram in the car, her timeline is filled with pictures of her classmates celebrating and getting ready for graduation. She stops at Mulan's post: a picture of her and Aurora on the first day they met, during an English Lit class that Emma remembers well. The second picture is one that Emma took of them not too long ago at Granny’s. Aurora is flashing her ring with the caption, ‘How it started vs How it’s going.’   
  
Emma closes her eyes, memories of the past four years flooding back to her. Though she wishes she could be the one engaged, posting pictures of herself and Regina, she is genuinely happy for her two best friends. She opens her eyes and takes in the beauty of the city surrounding her, and for the first time in days she forgets about the lonely feeling in the pit of her stomach.   
  
When the Uber pulls up she thanks the driver, giving him a 5* rating for the very fact that he said absolutely nothing to her during the drive. She definitely isn’t in the mood for forced positivity or small talk with a stranger.   
  
As she steps out of the car, she feels a familiar hand on her shoulder.   
  
She freezes and turns around slowly, her heart is in her throat.   
  
“Hey champ. I’m surprised you made it on time.”   
  
The voice makes Emma jump. For a second, she really thought Regina had come to Boston after all.   
  
Emma laughs sarcastically, pulling Mulan in for a tight hug.   
  
“We grabbed your cap and gown for you, just in case. The ceremony starts in two minutes.”   
  
Aurora holds out Emma’s graduation garments and helps her put them on, making Emma grateful once more for the life long friendships she’s managed to create during her time here.   
  
As she watches Mulan and Aurora walk inside the huge building where they are soon to graduate, Emma pauses. She turns around and scans the horizon, hoping that somewhere among the crowd of faces she will see Regina. After hopefully checking her phone and seeing no notifications, Emma finally resides herself to the fact that this is another milestone she has to face alone.   
  
She smiles her way through the ceremony, which is long and boring. After several people - who she probably should recognise but really doesn’t - give their speeches, it’s time for her class to walk on stage and receive their diplomas. Emma checks her phone again, secretly hoping that Regina has texted her a good luck message. When she’s greeted with a black screen, she's confused, and no matter how many times she presses the home button, the screen remains black.   
  
_For fucks sake._ _  
_ _  
_ She rolls her eyes, thinking how useless she is on her own. If Regina was with her, she would have definitely reminded her to charge her phone the night before. But there’s nothing she can do now, so Emma shoves her phone in the back pocket of her dark blue pant suit and prepares herself for the walk across the stage.   
  
Mulan and Aurora are just a few places ahead of her alphabetically, so Emma frantically hollars and cheers them on as they walk across the stage. Life as a teenager was pretty shit for Emma to receive a college degree is a great achievement. She smirks to herself, happy to be where she is right now, even if her heart is back in Storybrooke.   
  
Just as Emma is about to walk forward and climb the short steps up to the stage, movement in the corner of her eye catches her attention. The large doors at the back of the auditorium swing open and Emma’s heart begins to beat out of her chest. From the other side of the stage she sees her friends looking at her, their mouths wide open. A huge grin begins to break onto Mulan’s face, and Aurora holds her hands up in excitement and disbelief. _  
_ _  
_ _Regina._ _  
  
_

**_Regina_ **

  
  


Regina finds a parking lot as close to the venue as she can. Being in the centre of Boston, she knows it’s going to cost her a bomb but at this point she doesn’t care. Seeing Emma receive her diploma is the only thing on Regina’s mind right now. She doesn’t even care that she almost slips as she’s running towards the auditorium.   
  
She stops for one second in front of the large black doors. They’re closed now and a sign says entrance isn’t permitted once the ceremony starts, but Regina doesn’t care. If they question her she’ll pull out her metaphorical mayor card. Dropping her job title has got her out of trouble more times than she can count. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself.   
_  
_ The final section of the long drive from Maine to Boston was perhaps the most stressful drive of Regina’s life. The queue of traffic was at a standstill for two miles in front of her, and more than double that to her rear. As she sat, jittering in her seat, she hated herself for not setting off the night before.   
  
After 45 minutes, Regina had moved half a mile, and she began to accept that she was never going to make it. This probably meant that Emma would be mad at her for the rest of her life and their chance of rekindling would be out of the window. As Regina’s eyes began to stream, her mascara causing her to look like a panda, traffic began to move. First slowly, then all at once. Regina thanked god; not that she in any way believes in a higher authority, but if there was a point in her life when she had been tempted to pray, it was now. As she drove past the site of the crash, which had now been contained so only one lane was closed, she checked the time on her dash. There was only 15 minutes before the ceremony began.   
  
_Shit._ _  
_ _  
_ She pressed the call button on the steering wheel and pressed it down until the dashboard displayed Emma’s name. She pressed call, nervous to tell Emma she was going to be in attendance after all, but it didn’t even connect. Emma’s phone was either switched off or she was blocked. Regina shook her head, not allowing herself to think the worst.   
_  
_ When the road in front of her was clear, she put her foot down and drove as fast as the limit allowed. A mayor getting a speeding ticket would not be a good look - Gold would have a field day. As she neared the university campus, Regina managed to weave her way around the traffic and find somewhere to park. The ceremony must have begun by now, but Regina knew the names were not being called until the end so she should, fingers crossed, still be able to see Emma’s big moment.   
  
Regina shakes herself back to the present, hoping that she’s not about to make the biggest mistake of her life. As she walks in, she’s thinking only one thing.   
  
_I hope Emma wants me here.  
  
_ Miraculously, Regina walks into the auditorium as Emma is nearing the steps to go upstage. Just like a movie, the whole room seems to come to a standstill. Emma’s head turns and she stumbles, causing Regina’s stomach to shoot up into her throat. From way back, she can’t tell if Emma is scowling or smiling, but Regina is proud either way. She thinks Emma looks beautiful in the blue suit that she surprised her with just last week.   
  
_She actually wore it._ _  
_ _  
_ The small detail makes Regina’s heart warm, indicating that Emma hasn’t totally removed her from her life.   
  
Regina nods, still not being able to see Emma’s reaction. Then all at once, the hustle and bustle of the room resumes, and time no longer seems to be in slow motion. Emma walks towards the Dean and shakes her hand before receiving her diploma and smiling for the photographer. Regina has never felt so proud. Her calm and cold demeanor slips away and she can’t help but cheer. Clapping loudly and whistling, Regina doesn’t care who’s around her.   
  
After Emma returns to her seat, Regina finds somewhere to sit and watches the end of the ceremony. In a way she’s thankful she turned up late - it really is boring. Several times she finds herself drifting off, and she literally has to concentrate so she doesn’t fall asleep. The energy drink is definitely wearing off.   
  
When the ceremony is over and the graduates throw their caps in the air, the whole room bursts into action. Half of the students are cheering and hugging each other, while the rest are moving around the room to find their loved ones. Emma however sits back in her seat, and Regina’s heart sinks when she doesn’t even turn to look at her.   
  
Swallowing her pride, Regina stands and heads in Emma’s direction.   
  
“Congratulations, you,” Regina says from behind Emma, placing a hand on her shoulder.   
  
Emma turns round immediately, the force causing Regina’s hand to fall back to her side. For the whole journey she was practising what she wanted to say, but now she’s finally face to face with Emma, words seem futile.   
  
“What are you doing here, Regina?” Emma asks, seriously.   
  
It’s clear that Emma isn’t happy about her appearance.   
  
“I wanted to be here to celebrate this with you, Emma.”   
  
“As my boss or as my ex?” Emma replies.   
  
The words knock the wind right out of Regina.   
  
“Emma…” She begins, “please can we go somewhere to talk?”   
  
“I’ve got plans with Mulan and Aurora.”   
  
The bluntness in Emma’s voice cuts Regina like a knife.   
  
“After, then? I’ll check into the hotel and you can meet me there…”   
  
Emma cuts her off once more, “you can’t just turn up here and flash your money in my face, Regina.”   
  
“That’s not my intention, Emma. Just meet me - please?”   
  
Regina stares intensely as Emma looks around the room, biting her lower lip. After what feels like forever, she lets out a huge sigh.   
  
“Fine,” Emma spits, “I’ll meet you at the hotel at 8pm. Text me the address and room number.”   
  
With that, Emma turns and leaves. Regina is close to tears but she needs to hold it together. It was hardly the conversation she wanted, but it was certainly something.   
  
She checks in to the hotel immediately, knowing she needs to get some sleep and a proper drink before talking to Emma. Yes, she called Regina her ex, but Regina knows her well enough to tell that she didn’t mean it. The way Emma looked at her and the relief in her face that she couldn’t hide tells Regina enough. She is pretty sure that things between her and Emma aren’t over. In fact, now Emma’s graduated and has a job in Storybrooke, so surely this is just the beginning.   
  
That evening, Regina is relaxing with her eyes closed when a loud, unrhythmic knock on the door jolts her awake. She looks at the clock on the wall which reads 7:30pm before tentatively opening the door.   
  
“Emma… Wow. You’re early. I’m impressed.”   
  
Emma rolls her eyes and walks into the room. Regina is glad to see that she’s brought her bag with her, even if she dumps it onto the bed and causes a mess.   
  
“Cut to the chase, Regina. What do you want?”   
  
Regina pauses, swallowing her naturally defensive feelings. She looks Emma dead in the eyes.   
  
“You, Emma. I just want you.”   
  
Emma doesn’t reply and Regina is too proud to look desperate, even though she clearly is, so the two stand in silence for what feels like forever.   
  
“I didn’t think you were coming to graduation,” Emma says, finally breaking the silence.   
  
Regina sits down on the bed, considering her answer.   
  
“If I’m honest, neither did I. But then I talked to…. Well, that doesn’t matter. I just didn’t know if you wanted me here Emma, not after what you said when you left… But I realised _I_ needed to be here. You’re my family, and family should celebrate each other's achievements.”   
  
Once again Emma doesn’t reply, but Regina notices that her face softens.   
  
She continues, “I wanted to surprise you before the ceremony but there was a crash on the highway. I tried to ring you to let you know I was going to be late but… I don’t know, I thought maybe you’ve blocked my number because I couldn’t get through.”   
  
Emma exhales.   
  
“I wouldn’t block you Regina, my phone just died.”   
  
There's an attitude in Emma’s voice but Regina still smiles, knowingly.   
  
“Of course it did. You’re a mess when I’m not around.”   
  
Emma looks away. Regina spots a smile on her face, even if she is acting irritated. Regina swallows the bile rising in her throat, and decides a compliment is probably the best way to lighten Emma’s mood.   
  
“You look gorgeous, Emma. That suit… you look amazing. I guess what they say about blondes isn’t true… brains and beauty and all that.”   
  
Emma allows herself to laugh now a little, and sits down on the bed beside Regina.   
  
“You literally bought me this suit, G. Of course you like it,” she replies, rolling her eyes.   
  
Regina’s chest tightens.   
  
_G._ _  
_ _  
_ Their faces are just inches apart now, and it’s clear that the love between them hasn’t left. The tension in the air is rising, and Regina feels Emma’s beauty pulling her in.   
  
“I want to be here with you Regina, I do. Despite everything, I still love you…”   
  
“So then why did you just leave…?” Regina cuts in.   
  
“Yeah, that was dumb and impulsive,” Emma explains, shaking her head.   
  
“It was dumb, yeah. I’ve felt like shit for days, Emma.”   
  
Emma’s eyebrows rise, she’s taken aback by Regina’s dig.   
  
“And you don’t think _I’ve_ felt like shit? For _weeks?”_ Emma’s voice begins to rise.   
  
Regina doesn’t reply. She can feel herself getting angry and she doesn’t want to say anything she’ll regret. Emma doesn’t say anything either, and for a good two minutes the women just stare at each other. They are both angry, and the tension between them is rising with every passing second.   
  
Emma’s top lip begins to curl and before Regina knows it, she leans in and kisses her hard. Their mouths quickly sink into each other, and their tongues collide fiercely. Emma bites Regina’s bottom lip and she exhales sharply, the pleasure rushing from her lips down to the warm area between her legs.   
  
They pull closer to each other on the bed, Emma’s leg aggressively wrapping around Regina’s. Emma slides her hand behind Regina’s neck and entwines her fingers in her hair, pulling slightly. Just as Regina is about to pull Emma’s jacket off of her shoulders, she reclines. Regina opens her eyes and looks at Emma, who seems confused.   
  
“What’s wrong, Emma?” Regina asks, annoyed by the mixed signals she’s receiving.  
  
“Look, what happened… I do want us to sort it out but I don’t think I’m ready to talk about it yet. I’m still angry. Today is supposed to be a happy day and I want it to end that way.”   
  
Emma stands up and walks away, pausing before she reaches the door.  
  
“Yeah, and I’m still angry too but, trust me, I’m not here to talk,” Regina replies, following Emma to the door.   
  
Her underwear is soaked after just one kiss.   
  
“What do you mean…?” Emma asks, tilting her head to the side.   
  
It’s clear she doesn’t understand what’s happening, but the hunger in her eyes and the heaviness of her breath lets Regina know exactly what she wants.   
  
Regina reaches out for Emma’s shoulders and pins her against the door, their lips just millimetres apart.   
  
“I mean, fuck talking,” Regina growls before grazing Emma’s lips with her own.   
  
She stands back, looking Emma up and down. The throbbing between her legs increases.   
  
“Get on your knees.”   
  
Emma hesitates.   
  
“Now _._ ” 


	15. Chapter 15

**_Regina_ **

Before Regina says another word, Emma does as she is told. She sits down on her knees in front of the Mayor. Regina looks down at the blonde and notices her breathing has already deepend, causing her to smirk.   
  
While Emma is very tough and independent, when it comes to sex she is definitely a sub. Regina is well aware that she caused this whole mess, so really she should be the one being punished and controlled, but Emma enjoys sex the most when she is being dominated and told what to do. Tonight is about giving Emma exactly what she wants, and that’s what Regina is aiming for.   
  
She steps around Emma so she’s behind her and pushes her knee into her upper back. It’s a power move they’re both all too familiar with - Regina begins this way every time Emma wants to be dominated. Right on queue, she leans down and bunches Emma’s blonde curls into her fist and pulls back so her long, delicate neck is on show.   
  
Regina leans down so that she’s breathing into Emma’s ear, giving her goosebumps.   
  
She grazes her bottom lip over Emma’s earlobe before growling, “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t remember why you’re angry with me.”   
  
Of course, they’re going to talk properly when they’re both ready, but right now all Regina wants to do is fuck Emma until she cums hard. The small moan that escapes Emma’s lips tells Regina this is exactly how she wants it.   
  
With Emma still in front of her, Regina gets down on her knees and slides her body into Emma’s. Her firm arse feels good pushing into Regina’s core, and all her heat rushes to where their bodies are colliding. She moves her arm possessively around Emma’s middle, her hand resting above the waistband of her pants.   
  
As Regina slips her little finger slightly into Emma’s pants, she begins to kiss her neck. Gently at first, but as the memories of their fight enter her head, her kisses become much harder and more frantic. The sound of Emma’s heavy breathing only makes Regina more assertive and she begins sucking hard, determined to leave her mark.   
  
Regina knows that the top of Emma’s neck, where her jawbone meets her ear, is a sensitive spot for her. So, after raising both hands and grabbing Emma’s breasts firmly, Regina moves her lips there and feels Emma melt beneath her. The heat between Regina’s legs intensifies and as soon as she feels Emma pushing her arse into her again, she stops.   
  
Emma whimpers, obviously enjoying being treated this way. Regina is glad - she has a lot to make up for. She stands up and walks in front of Emma, kicking off her high heels before undressing. Regina doesn’t take her eyes off of the blonde. She doesn’t even blink.   
  
When she is finally naked, she reaches down and slides two fingers between her own legs. She watches as Emma rolls back her eyes in pleasure then begins to move her hands towards her core.   
  
“Did I tell you to touch yourself?” Regina barks, the angst in her voice causing Emma to stop immediately.   
  
“No, but I…”   
  
Emma loves being subordinate, but she can be a brat at times.   
  
“No buts. I’m in charge.”   
  
“Okay…”   
  
Emma closes her eyes before Regina asks, “Okay, _who_ ?”   
  
“Okay, Madam Mayor,” Emma replies, her voice breathy and filled with pleasure.   
  
With that, Regina removes her hand from between her legs, her wetness stretching between her fingers as she moves them apart. When she takes a step forward, she can’t help but be turned on more. Emma is looking up at her with wide eyes, desperate to be fucked.   
  
Regina begins to move her wet, sticky fingers towards Emma’s face. As she opens her mouth, ready to devour Regina’s sweet taste, Regina abruptly pulls her hand back, leaving Emma more frustrated - and horny - than ever.   
  
It’s Regina who begins sucking her own fingers now, still not breaking eye contact with Emma. Much to Regina’s delight, Emma moans loudly, and her legs begin to give way, so Regina orders her to stand up.   
  
Doing as she’s told, Emma stands up slowly and looks down at herself, clearly disappointed by the fact that she is still fully dressed. In one smooth move, Regina lunges towards Emma, turning her around and pushing her forward. This time, Emma is facing the door, so Regina raises one hand and firmly slaps Emma’s arse before digging her nails in. Regina only has to move her fingers forward slightly before she feels that Emma’s wetness has already soaked through her underwear and pants. She smiles, proud of how wet she makes Emma.   
  
Regina quickly pulls Emma’s blue jacket off of her back and throws it to the floor, before reaching round and unbuttoning her pants. As Emma slips out of the rest of her clothes Regina leans back and takes in the wonderful sight of the blonde from behind.   
  
Suddenly, she turns Emma around and without hesitating gets on her knees. With one hand on Emma’s right tit, her finger and thumb tugging at her nipples, Regina’s tongue finds its way between Emma’s legs. Using her free hand to force Emma’s legs further apart, Regina is able to bury her face into her pussy and begin eating her out.   
  
Emma tastes so fucking good, and Regina is certain she will never get enough. Emma’s wetness is all over Regina’s mouth and tongue now, and she can feel Emma’s clit throbbing. When she feels the familiar feeling of Emma’s thighs tensing and her hole tightening, Regina releases her face from between her legs.   
  
“Keep going…please,” Emma begs.   
  
“No talking,” Regina returns before ordering her to move to the bed.   
  
Emma lays back with her head on the pillow, her back arching and her toes curling before she’s even being touched again.   
  
Regina kneels over Emma and leans forward to kiss her properly. Her left hand cups Emma’s cheek and, despite the fact they are in the middle of sex, Regina has never felt more at home. It doesn't matter that they are in Boston, hundreds of miles away from Storybrooke, what matters is that she is back with the love of her life.   
  
Feeling herself soften, but enjoying the roughness of their passion, Regina’s kiss turns fierce. She moves herself lower down Emma’s body, kissing every inch of her skin. As Regina reaches Emma’s belly button she begins to suck harder, gripping her hands into Emma’s side. She inhales quickly, shocked by the sudden sharpness of Regina’s nails, but doesn’t try to stop her. Regina knows Emma is loving this.   
  
As Emma’s breathing turns to quick, shallow breaths, Regina realises that she’s getting close. She swiftly moves one hand from Emma’s side and pumps two fingers into her, the wetness makes it easy for Regina’s fingers to slide in and out quickly. Regina moves her mouth to Emma’s clit, and begins flicking her tongue in sync with her fingers.   
  
Out of the side of her eye, Regina sees Emma grab a fist full of bed sheets and knows she’s about to cum. Quickly leaning over the side of the bed, Regina reaches down and grabs a vibrator from her overnight bag. She gracefully manages to flip her body round so her feet are against the headboard and her knees by Emma’s shoulders. She lowers her body down so that her pussy is on Emma’s face, who instantly begins transitioning between sucking on Regina’s clit and pushing her tongue into her hole.   
  
With the vibrator in hand, Regina leans forward and props herself on one elbow so she is directly above Emma’s hips. She places the vibrator against Emma’s clit, moving it around until she’s about to cum. Just as Emma’s whole body tenses, Regina switches the vibrator for her mouth and feels Emma cum hard against her tongue. Her head starts to spin and her vision goes blurry as she also cums, harder than she ever has before.   
  
“Fuck, Emma. I needed that.”   
  
Neither of them have any energy left after such intense orgasms, so as Regina collapses next to Emma onto the bed, she keeps her eyes closed and doesn’t even move.   
  
As Regina and Emma lay next to each other, sweaty and out of breath, they can’t help but smile.   
  
“I missed you,” Regina admits gently.   
  
Emma is the first person that Regina has ever genuinely missed. Emma knows this, and turns onto her side.   
  
“I missed you too, Regina.”   
  
“I’m sorry for everything, Emma. If you give me another chance, I promise to make things right.”   
  
“I know, and I’m sorry too. I shouldn't have run off. It was childish, but I just couldn’t stay.”   
  
“I know,” Regina replies, placing her hand tentatively on Emma’s knee.   
  
“I understand. I do hope you’ll come back home with me, and to work. I need you.”   
  
  
  


**_Emma_ **

  
  


The next morning Emma wakes up earlier than Regina, comfortably snuggling into her. Regina feels Emma’s gentle movement against her body and she slowly turns around to face her.  
  
“Morning, my love,” she smiles at Emma, whose eyes are wide open, “it’s early still, let’s sleep some more.”   
  
Regina pulls Emma in closer as she kisses her on the cheek before snuggling back down into the warmth of Emma’s chest. Emma continues to lay next her, stroking her hair until she is fast asleep again.  
  
After ten minutes she carefully works her way out of bed, leaving the room as quietly as she can. She gets dressed in the bathroom before leaving the hotel on a quest to find them both some breakfast. Emma tries to recognize the street the hotel is on and heads her way into the centre, where she knows a great German bakery. During her time at university she spent a lot of mornings in the lounge area of this particular bakery. Whether she was writing an essay or simply having brunch with friends, this place is filled with memories. As she enters the doors she actually has to pinch herself.  
  
 _Who would’ve thought four months ago that I would be walking in here today to get me and my girlfriend breakfast?  
  
_ The baker behind the desk instantly recognises Emma.  
  
“Hi Emma! Long time no see!”  
  
The baker is called David. He runs this bakery with his wife, Mary Margaret, and for as long as Emma can remember they have always greeted her with the warmest smile.  
  
“Hey David, it’s great to see you again! I’ve been in Boston for a couple of days. Of course I couldn’t miss the opportunity of one last breakfast before heading back to Storybrooke!”  
  
Mary Margaret smiles, she stops cleaning the tables in the sitting area and walks over to Emma.  
  
“Ah yes, I remember! Your graduation was yesterday, right?”   
  
Emma nods as David joins them both.  
  
“So, how’s life going for our favourite customer?”   
  
David winks at Emma.  
  
Emma can feel the heat rising to her cheeks, she’s very excited to finally be able to tell someone. Mary Maraget and David have always been so welcoming to Emma.  
  
“It’s been great actually! I’ve finished my internship now but they’ve offered me a full time contract so I’m heading back there tomorrow now that I've graduated.”  
  
“Oh that’s wonderful Emma, we’re very proud of you, you know!”   
  
Emma smiles.  
  
“I couldn’t have done it without you guys! Well, mainly without your free sandwiches and croissants of course,” she jokes, poking her tongue out at the couple opposite her.  
  
“So, your usual order then I assume?” David asks as he walks back to start filling a bag of food for Emma.  
  
“Yes absolutely!” Emma begins.   
  
“Actually, can you make it two of those please?”   
  
Mary Margaret and David both look at Emma with a questioning expression on their face.  
  
“Oh, is Mulan here with you?” Mary Margaret asks, looking around after a quick pause.

  
Emma simply shakes her head, her cheeks becoming noticeably more red.   
  
“No, I’m actually here with my… girlfriend. Her name is Regina Mills.”   
  
Being in Boston means that Emma can show off her girlfriend without worrying if they know her. The sensation of finally being able to tell people openly is overwhelming as they both cheer for Emma. Filled with excitement, she cannot help herself but tell them everything that’s happened lately.   
  
“There have been hard times, of course, but I do think it’s worth it. I really love her and don’t want to be without her. Surprising her with breakfast is just one tiny way of showing her that.”   
  
“That’s great, Em. True love isn’t easy, Mary Margaret and I know that,” David begins, smiling at his wife, “but it must be fought for, because once you find it, it can never be replaced.”   
  
Mary Margaret smiles, leaning into David.   
  
“David’s right. Yes you came to Boston alone, but Regina followed you here. If you love them and they love you, they will _always_ find you.”   
  
Emma blushes and smiles. It’s clear that David and Mary Margaret are deeply in love, and she only hopes she and Regina are like that when they are their age.   
  
David kisses Mary Margaret on the cheek then walks back to the counter.   
  
“I’ll make sure to add in some extra muffins for you both then,” he jokes.

  
  


******

  
  


“That breakfast was delicious, Emma. Thank you so much.”   
  
Regina’s hand is on her stomach, a sure sign that the breakfast pastries and muffins have already bloated her and Emma knows she’ll be stressing all day.   
  
“How about we take a stroll around the city to walk it off? I could maybe show you some places from my childhood,” Emma asks.   
  
Never before has she shown anyone where she used to live, not even Mulan and Aurora. Emma knows how vulnerable it will make her feel, but she knows she’s safe with Regina.   
  
“I would love to. I got us a late check out so we don’t need to leave until 4pm.”  
  
“Trust me, I don’t have that much to show you,” Emma shrugs her shoulders.  
  
Keen to give Regina a little tour of her childhood, their first stop is Emma’s old elementary school. It’s only a thirty minute walk and it’s the perfect opportunity to let their breakfast settle. Once they arrive at the building, Emma stops in front of some big metal gates. The horror on Regina’s face makes Emma smile a little.  
  
“I know, I know, it’s an old building, but this is where I used to go to school. My parents would drop me off at this gate right here. My dad would drive my mini scooter down so I could ride it back home. It was bright pink but he didn’t care.”  
  
Regina’s face softens as she takes a step closer to Emma.  
  
“He sounds like a lovely man...”   
  
She pauses for a second.   
  
“It must be hard coming back here.”  
  
Emma rubs her hand awkwardly in the back of her neck and gives Regina a small smile.  
  
“I have good memories of these places. It wasn’t until I was placed in the system that things went to shit. Speaking of, my first kid’s home is next on today’s tour!”  
  
In a desperate attempt to avoid any more of Regina’s deep questions Emma quickly starts walking again. Even though she is glad to be sharing more of her past with Regina, it’s harder than she imagined. It’s been over a decade since Emma last roamed these exact streets and it’s all getting a bit too much for her. Regina seems to spot this right away as she grabs Emma’s hand and squeezes it, not letting go as they walk to the next stop. Emma can tell there’s a lot of questions running through Regina’s head, but she appreciates that she isn’t bombarding her with them.  
  
After five minutes, as they’re making their way through a park, Emma stands still and points at a tree in the distance.  
  
“See that tree over there? That’s where I had my first kiss.”  
  
Regina takes a second to admire the scenery surrounding them. They’re in the middle of a grass field with trees dotted everywhere. Next to them, Regina can hear the trickling of a river which runs under an old stone bridge. Beyond the peaceful park, vast Boston buildings can be seen. It’s a little slice of heaven smack bang in the middle of the Boston metropolis.   
  
“I have to admit I’m pleasantly surprised, he chose quite the picturesque setting.”  
  
Emma shakes her head.  
  
“Oh, right.”   
  
Regina rolls her eyes playfully.   
  
“I should’ve known Emma Swan would be the one to initiate the first kiss.”  
  
Emma shakes her head again, a grin emerging on her face.  
  
“It was with a girl, Regina. Her name was Lily and she was my first girlfriend. We had a picnic down here and we hid under that tree right there because it started to rain really badly. Pretty romantic, actually.”  
  
Regina scowels her eyebrows, pretending to be offended.  
  
“I guess as far as romance goes it’s not hard to beat a first kiss in Granny’s restroom,” she jokes.  
  
Emma laughs and is just about to start walking further when Regina quickly catches her arm, turning her back round to face her.  
  
“Emma…”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Did you really mean what you said the other night, just before you left?”  
  
Emma’s thoughts turn to her last night in Storybrooke. Without thinking, she’d told Regina they weren’t girlfriends anymore. She really regrets that now.   
  
Emma takes a step closer to Regina. She knows this conversation has to happen but she isn’t expecting it right now. But she supposes it’s best to get it over and done with so they can finally move on.   
  
“Regina…,” Emma begins, letting out a big sigh.   
  
“I was upset and angry and I shouldn’t have let my feelings get the better of me. I guess my fight or flight mode just kicked in and before I knew it I was on the train to Boston by myself. I thought it was the right thing to do and I genuinely didn’t know when I would see you again... I just had to get out of there, but it wasn’t until you walked through those doors that I realised just how much I need you.”  
  
Emma lays her right hand on Regina’s cheek, her cold face sending shivers through her body. They’re standing so close together that their noses are practically touching.   
  
Clearly happy to hear that Emma missed her as much as she did, Regina leans closer towards her. Their foreheads are now resting on each other and their noses are gently brushing together.   
  
“As relieved as I am to hear you say that, Miss Swan, you haven’t answered my question.”   
  
“How about I show you my answer instead? They say actions speak louder than words, right?”   
  
Emma grabs hold of Regina’s hands and pulls her over to the exact same spot she was pointing out to her just a few minutes ago.  
  
“Emma, what’re you….”   
  
Without giving Regina the opportunity to finish the question, Emma kisses her lips before softly murmuring against them, “this must be my lucky spot.”   
  
Falling into old habits, Emma pulls back, trying to assess Regina’s reaction.   
  
“I’m sorry…” she begins, looking round, “I just…”   
  
Regina puts one finger on Emma’s lips to shut her up.   
  
“Just kiss me, you fool,” Regina demands.   
  
Not needing to be told twice, Emma leans in and whispers in Regina’s ear.   
  
“Whatever you say, Miss Mills.”   
  
She reaches out and grabs the back of Regina’s neck, forcing their mouths together.   
Emma feels her smile as they kiss. With one hand still resting on Regina’s neck, Emma places her other hand firmly on her chest and forces her backwards. Their mouths are still colliding as they are pinned up against the tree. Emma releases her lips and moves them to Regina’s neck, causing her to let out a little moan.   
  
“Hmm. I’d do more than just kiss you if you let me,” Emma groans deeply against her neck.  
  
Regina catches her breath.   
  
“Do as I ask and answer my question, then maybe I’ll let you fuck me all night,” Regina replies, trying to ignore the throbbing ache between her legs.   
  
Emma bites Regina’s lower lip before pulling away. She looks deep into Regina’s glistening eyes.   
  
“Of course you’re still my girlfriend, Madam Mayor.”

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

_**Regina** _

They spend the next couple of hours walking around Boston, exploring Emma’s hometown. Regina usually hates walking for such long periods but with her arm linked into Emma’s the time flies by. As they’re making their way back to the hotel parking lot to leave, Regina slowly releases her hold on Emma’s arm and dips her hand into the pockets of her black coat to retrieve the car keys. Just before she walks over to the other side of her BMW to get in, she sees Emma hesitate and staring sadly at the floor.  
  
“Are you okay there? If that’s your face a day after you’ve graduated I’d hate to see you on a bad day,” Regina jokes, trying to boost morale.  
  
Emma jumps a little, but then glances over to Regina.  
  
“I’m just… today has been so nice, I wish we didn’t have to go back to Storybrooke yet.”  
  
Regina knows exactly what Emma means; she feels the same way. Walking around Boston all day, being able to hold hands and kiss each other whenever they pleased, is a novelty neither of them are used to. Regina understands Emma feels disheartened, as she presumes that back in Storybrooke they’ll fall into their old routine of lies and secretive behaviour. Thankfully, Regina has finally come to her senses.  
  
“Emma,” Regina catches Emma’s eye and grabs her hand, “this is going to be a fresh start. I know I have said this before, and I don’t blame you for perhaps not believing me after what happened, but you leaving Storybrooke made me realise that I really don’t want to be there without you. So screw them, I don’t care who knows about us and I don’t care what anyone thinks. All I care about is making you happy and that’s what I intend to do every day from now on. I know we’ve been toxic for each other but that stops now. We need to leave the past and all it's done. This is our happy beginning, Emma Swan.”   
  
For a moment it stays oddly quiet and Regina’s heart sinks. Worst case scenarios are running through her head.  
  
 _Have I said something wrong...?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Does she really not believe me…?  
  
_ But before Regina can torture herself any longer, Emma suddenly pushes her back against the car. Now that Regina has given her the green light to kiss in public, Emma does not want to stop.   
  
As their mouths collide, Regina lets out a little moan of satisfaction. Emma pushes her body against Regina’s as hard as she can, causing her to part her lips as she lets out another moan, and Emma instantly uses this opportunity to dip her tongue into Regina’s mouth.   
  
The kiss grows heavier, both their tongues exploring one another. Without a care in the world, they stand kissing against the car door like a couple of horny teenagers for a good ten minutes before Emma slowly edges backwards, breaking their kiss but leaving her lips resting on top of Regina’s.   
  
Both their eyes are closed but Regina feels Emma smile against her.  
  
“Well, that was unexpected… It seems like someone can’t get enough of me today,” Regina says breathlessly.   
  
“You’re damn right,” Emma replies.  
  
She reaches for Regina’s hand and squeezes it.  
  
“Your ‘fresh start’ speech was unexpected too, Miss Mills. Who would’ve known the mayor’s heart isn’t made of stone after all?”   
  
“Keep kissing me like that when we are back in Storybrooke and you’ll find out just how soft I can be.”   
  
Emma smiles and nudges Regina, “good one, G.”   
  
Regina suddenly turns very serious.   
  
“I mean it, Emma. From now on we’re going to be a normal couple. If the town doesn’t like it… that’s their problem.”   
  
Emma smiles more than Regina has ever seen her smile before.   
  
“Be careful what you wish for, Mayor Mills. I’ll hold you to that,” she replies with a wink.   
  
Willing to accept the playful banter, Regina carefully nudges Emma as they break apart from one another. As she glides into the driver's seat, she realises that Emma kissing her like that is the best response she could’ve asked for. She never wants to stop kissing her.   
  
For the rest of the drive Emma’s hand is perfectly intertwined with Regina’s, balancing on the gear stick as they enjoy an eclectic mix of classic and rock music. Having finished their first playlist on Spotify, Emma suddenly turns the volume down.  
  
“Hey, earlier you mentioned you spoke to someone about coming here to win me back... was it Archie?”   
  
Regina stays silent, taking her hand from Emma’s and gripping a firm hold onto the steering wheel with both hands. After everything that happened with Ruby, she isn’t sure how Emma will take the news.  
  
“Or... Killian?” Emma wonders.   
  
At the mention of Killian’s name, Regina pulls a disgusted face before placing her hand back on Emma’s, gently rubbing their thumbs together.  
  
“It was Ruby actually, I bumped into her at Granny’s. We had a little chat and she made me see exactly what I needed to do.”  
  
Regina smiles and glances over at the passenger seat, hoping Emma isn’t feeling threatened by Ruby.  
  
“Oh wow,” Emma chuckles out loud, “she was able to make the Mayor see some sense, someone call the press… again!”  
  
Regina rolls her eyes.  
  
“I guess I’ll have to ask her to give me some advice,” Emma continues mocking.  
  
“Are you okay with it? I don’t want it to make you feel awkward or uncomfortable in any way. You know me and Ruby are history.”   
  
“Does she know that though?” Emma asks, monotone.   
  
“She knows exactly how it is - I promise you, Emma. I totally understand if you’re uncomfortable but please trust me when I say all feelings for Ruby are long in the past. And I’m sure she feels the same."  
  
Emma nods. She’s thankful for the reassurance but doesn’t yet reply, which worries Regina.   
  
“Are you okay, Emma?”   
  
“Of course G, I do believe she’s just a friend. And I am glad you two made up... but she really did shit on you. She not only tried to smear your campaign in the press but also outed you in the process. That wasn’t right.”   
  
Regina exhales and nods, showing Emma that she agrees. She notes her girlfriend's protectiveness, and it kind of turns her on.   
  
“Outing me wasn’t right at all, and I told her as much. She was angry and jealous that I, you know… moaned _your_ name, and she chose the wrong way to react. She did look genuinely remorseful for doing it though, and I don’t think she’ll ever do anything like that again.”   
  
“I hope not,” Emma states, “but what about the fact she went to the press to do so? That makes it like, doubly as bad!”   
  
“I know. Ruby _said_ she went to Gold to get me publicity because… ‘any publicity is good publicity’,” she says mimicking Gold’s sickly accent.   
  
“Bullshit,” Emma replies, emphasis on shit.   
  
“I don’t know, maybe. I wasn’t sure what to believe but Ruby has been by my side through so much growing up so I’ve decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. I would like to be friends with her again. If that’s okay with you?”   
  
“Of course,” Emma replies gently, “I trust you, Regina. Besides, who could compete with this?”  
  
Emma releases her hand from underneath Regina’s and gestures the whole length of her body, moving her hand from her tits to her knees. Regina takes her eyes off the road for a second, too intrigued by the sight of Emma’s boobs in the tight fitted tank top she is currently wearing.  
  
“Miss Swan, if you wish to arrive home safely and in one piece, I suggest that you stop that right now.”  
  
Emma pokes her tongue out the side of her mouth and smirks, slowly playing with the straps of her top as if she is about to take it off.  
  
“I don’t mind you tearing me apart to be honest, you and I both know how great last night was. It was really, really hot Regina. Maybe we should piss each other off more often if it leads to _that._ ”  
  
Regina does her best to ignore Emma and focus on the road but it is proving extremely difficult. She shakes her head and smirks.  
  
“You do that on a daily basis my dear. Just you wait until we get home.”   
  


**_Emma_ **

  
  


The next few weeks pass quickly.  
  
Emma begins her official job at the mayor’s office, though it’s not much different to the work she was doing during her internship. It definitely has more benefits though - mainly the money. Emma has never had this much money before, and she literally doesn’t know what to do with it. After paying the rent and minimal bills on her studio apartment, where she barely even spends any time, she splits her money between savings and treating her girlfriend. Regina always tells her not to waste her money on her, but she does anyway. They’re both as stubborn as each other.   
  
Regina and Emma soon fall back into their usual routine. If her jobs for the day are done, Emma leaves around 5pm and prepares dinner for when Regina arrives home later that evening. Tonight, Emma is preparing a fresh Maine lobster salad, one of Regina’s favourites.   
  
The past few weeks have been really busy for the Mayor, and things aren’t slowing down just yet, so Emma is doing all she can to ease her girlfriend’s stress. As Emma’s lease isn’t up yet, they don’t officially live together, but as she is at Regina’s most days so they usually end up eating together.   
  
Emma begins to plate up the food as Regina walks through the door. She drops her bag on one of the kitchen chairs and hangs her long black coat over the back of it.   
  
“Hello, my love. That looks delicious.”   
  
Regina undoes a couple of buttons on her silk shirt to help her relax and brushes her hands through her hair as she walks over to Emma. She plants a kiss on the blonde’s cheek before leaning over her and stealing a sweet cherry tomato, quickly popping it into her mouth. Emma rolls her eyes and giggles.   
  
“How are you, did you get the finance files finished?”   
  
“God no,” Regina groans, “I’ll go in early tomorrow.”   
  
Emma picks up their plates and carries them over to the kitchen table, where the cutlery is already set out.   
  
“You work too hard, babe. You haven’t got a single day off until next weekend, so you shouldn’t be going in early as well.”   
  
Regina smiles and scrunches her eyes. It’s clear she really appreciates Emma’s support, but they both know she absolutely _will_ be going in early.   
  
“Well at least I have something to look forward to. Going to the wedding with you next weekend is the best way to celebrate weeks of solid work.”   
  
The corners of Emma’s mouth instantly curl. Considering the reason for their last fight, for Regina to say that means the absolute world to Emma. They’ve spent a lot more time in public together and even though they may not be not all over each other, Regina has really relaxed. Emma knows there isn’t going to be some huge, public declaration of love, but she also knows that slowly but surely they will be able to act like a normal couple.   
  
“That is very true, it’s going to be quite the party. I’m nervous for my speech though… despite my appearance at your press conference, I hate public speaking.”   
  
“You’re going to be great, Em,” Regina replies reassuringly, placing her hand on Emma’s.   
  
“If you get too nervous just look over at me and I’ll be cheering you on. And anyway, I’m sure you’ll be pretty drunk at that point anyway.”   
  
“Haha, that’s true,” Emma says, laughing.   
  
Regina reaches over and squeezes Emma’s hand before taking a huge bite of lobster with a pleased look on her face. She loves making Emma laugh.   
  
“But talking about parties… I’m still gutted you can’t come to the bachelorette party this weekend. It won’t be the same without you,” Emma says gloomily.   
  
She is hosting Aurora and Mulan’s joint bachelorette party at Granny’s this Saturday. It’s the weekend before their actual wedding, so Emma has always known that Regina has work engagements out of state. Unfortunately, this was the only date Aurora and Mulan could do, but Regina encouraged them to go ahead without her. It wasn’t because Regina didn’t want to be seen with Emma, genuinely, but it’s just the way things worked out. 

  
  
******  
  
  


It’s Saturday night, and just before Emma heads out the door to Granny’s she picks up her phone. After 20 seconds, Regina’s face pops up on the screen.  
  
“Hey my love, thank you for calling me!” Regina says cheerfully.   
  
Emma promised to FaceTime Regina before she left for the party so she could see how she looked. Emma stands in front of the full length mirror in her apartment and flips the camera, giving Regina a full view of her outfit. She’s wearing a tight purple dress and some black wedges. She was planning on wearing her black All Stars, but Regina specifically told her she wasn’t allowed.   
  
“Wow, you look gorgeous.”   
  
“Thanks, G. How’s dinner - is the Senator busting your balls again?” Emma asks with a mischievous look on her face.   
  
Regina laughs out loud. She’s in the middle of a busy restaurant but she still made an effort to pick up Emma’s call. She left her seat, of course - Archie would be the one busting her balls if she took a personal call at the dinner table.   
  
“Oh you have no idea. I can’t wait to get home and tell you all about it tomorrow.”   
  
“Yeah…” Emma replies slowly, “I’ll need to nap my hangover off tomorrow anyway so that will be the perfect material to send me to sleep.”   
  
“Ha Ha, Emma.”   
  
Regina pauses and stares at Emma for a second.   
  
“Despite your _unbearable_ jokes, I really miss you.”   
  
“I miss you too, G.”   
  
Emma hears her Uber pull up outside and her phone starts vibrating.   
  
_Be Prepared. Joseph is outside._   
  
“My Uber’s here so I’ve gotta go. I hope the rest of your evening is okay. I’ll text you updates and pictures!”   
  
“Yes, please,” Regina replies, smiling, “I love you.”   
  
“I love you too, Regina.”   
  
Emma blows her girlfriend a kiss and hangs up the call, smiling while she puts her phone away in her purse.   
  
She’s still not used to the cold Maine nights so she grabs her red leather jacket - even though it doesn’t match her dress - and heads out the door. 

As soon as she arrives at Granny’s, Mulan and Aurora bombard her with hugs before questioning every detail of her and Regina’s love life. Emma is aware of the fact that this is supposed to be a night to celebrate their relationship, not hers, but she can’t help but boast about the mayor.  
  
“Seems like what happens in Boston doesn’t stay in Boston!”   
  
Mulan nudges Emma after she tells them all the details about what happened in Boston. They’ve all been so busy for the past few weeks that this is the first time they’ve seen each other since graduation.  
  
“Honestly Em, we’re so happy for you. It just goes to prove that true love can really survive anything,” Aurora adds.  
  
“Maybe we should postpone our wedding so we can have a double one, I’m sure the Mayor would be thrilled by the idea,” Mulan jokes.  
  
Emma laughs, her stomach clenches at the thought of Regina proposing to her.  
  
“That’s very wishful thinking ladies, and as much as I would love it, that’s not going to happen for a while I guess.”  
  
Both girls laugh before turning their attention back to the bar which is gradually filling up with more and more quests. Behind the bar next to Granny, Ruby is busy making cocktails. Even though Emma has discussed it with Regina and she knows that they’re okay now, she can’t shake the feeling that the air between her and Ruby is yet to be cleared. Emma politely excuses herself from the happy couple, who seem to be content receiving their bachelorette gifts, and makes her way over to the bar.  
  
As Emma takes a seat on one of the stools, awkwardly tapping her fingers on the counter. Ruby’s eyes are fixed on the blender in front of her but it is clear that she is - somehow - already aware of Emma’s presence. After a moment, Ruby decides to bite the bullet and moves over so she is standing directly across from Emma.  
  
“Soooo, what can I get you?”   
  
The tension in Ruby’s voice confirms Emma’s gut feeling - they still have some issues to resolve.  
  
“How about a Vodka Martini and a wildcard straight to a fresh start?”  
  
Ruby’s face illustrates a lot of confusion.  
  
“A wildcard, why?”  
  
She quickly pours the drink and places it in front of Emma. She shifts awkwardly in her seat, wrapping her fingers around the glass whilst shrugging her shoulders.  
  
“I heard that you and my girlfrie..” Emma shakes her head and quickly rephrases the sentence, not wanting to upset Ruby within the first two minutes.   
  
“I heard you and Regina made up and I just wanted to make sure we’re alright too? After everything that’s happened, you know...”  
  
At this point Ruby lets out a little scoff.  
  
“I don’t see why things wouldn’t be okay, especially for you. She chose you didn’t she?” Ruby says sarcastically.   
  
_Yikes. She’s even more pissy that I thought she would be.  
  
_ Emma straightens up, preparing to work her way out of this one.  
  
“Look Ruby, I would hate for there to be any animosity between myself and one of Regina’s lifelong friends and -”  
  
“We were more than friends,” Ruby cuts Emma off.  
  
Emma now removes her fingers from around her glass and rubs the palm of her left hand down her right arm.   
  
“You say you care about Regina. If that’s true then you must realise that she’s happy right now? I’m sorry for how shit went down and I get it’s hard for you, after what you had and all, but... please, don’t take this out on me,” Emma begs.  
  
“Me take it out on you? That’s laughable,” Ruby scoffs.   
  
Emma can’t tell if Ruby is upset, angry or hurt… or maybe a mixture of all three. She watches as Ruby takes a gulp and begins chewing on her bottom lip before placing both hands aggressively on the counter. She leans in, slowly, making Emma very uncomfortable. Just as Emma is about to speak and break the awkward tension, Ruby raises one eyebrow and opens her mouth.   
  
“Do you love her?”


	17. Chapter 17

**_Emma_ **

  
  


Emma doesn’t even take a second to think.  
  
“Of course I do.”  
  
Visibly shocked by the immediate reply, Ruby simply nods her head.  
  
“Good...” she pauses, “because I swear to god if you dare to hurt her, even just a little bit, know that I will hunt you down like a werewolf.”   
  
Emma bites the inside of her cheek, unsure of what to say. She would be lying if she said she doesn’t find Ruby intimidating, but she doesn’t want to show that. After a moment of silence Ruby raises her shoulders as she offers Emma a wide yet insincere smile.   
  
“But if you treat her well you don’t need to worry.”  
  
Emma instantly relaxes. Relieved that Ruby seems happier and calmer than at the start of the conversation.  
  
“So, we are good?”  
  
Ruby clicks her tongue against her teeth as she turns her focus back on the dirty glasses.  
  
“I know she loves you, and like you said... if she’s happy, I’m happy too.”  
  
Overwhelmed by a sudden wave of confidence Emma pushes her luck.  
  
“Hey, maybe we’ll even become besties since we have the same taste, I reckon you and I could get on quite well, you know.”  
  
Ruby gives another forced smile before replying, “as long as you change your name we’re good to go.”  
  
Still not being able to escape the fact that Regina moaned her name during sex with Ruby, Emma feels her cheeks turn rapidly pink with embarrassment. Luckily, before she has to come up with the right words to say to that, Ruby offers her a genuine smile.  
  
“In all seriousness, no hard feelings.”    
  
Ruby points at Emma’s drink, “and that’s on the house. Just don’t tell Granny.”  
  
Ruby automatically moves on to the next customer at the bar, but when she glances back over to Emma, she kindly mouths her a ‘thank you’. She isn’t sure if she can trust Ruby yet, and doesn’t know if she ever will after the shit she pulled a few months ago, but she’s willing to be civil and work on it.    
  
Mulan and Aurora are dancing to Single Ladies in the middle of the makeshift dance floor, so Emma cuts across and joins them. They greet Emma with huge grins and throw their arms around her, laughing at the irony of the music. The three of them soon begin dancing in perfect synchronicity and it’s clear to everyone in the room that they’ve done this before.   
  
“This is the best bachelorette party everrrrrrr,” Aurora slurs, hanging her arms around Mulan’s neck. She started drinking long before the party began.    
  
She’s wearing pink, sparkly deely boppers on her head and a matching feather boa.    
Mulan is also drunk but has always been able to handle her alcohol better, so she smiles down at her girlfriend and puts her hands on her waist, keeping her stable. The feathers from Aurora’s boa get up Mulan’s nose, making her sneeze. As she begins laughing, not a care in the world, she leans over to Emma.    
  
“Thank you so much for organising this, Emma. We couldn’t have done it without you!”    
  
Emma winks at Mulan and kisses her cheek, “anything for my best friends! Well… technically you’ve got Regina to thank for picking up the bill!”    
  
“I still can’t believe she paid for this, I’ll be forever grateful. You’ve got yourself a good one, Swan.”    
  
Emma looks down at the floor and blushes. She thinks about the first time she met Regina in this very bar and is overwhelmed by just how far they’ve come.    
  
“I told her it was too much,” Emma begins, “but she really does like you two, you know. She’s always telling me how great you are.”    
  
Mulan is the one blushing now, until Aurora almost falls over, the alcohol clearly getting the better of her.    
  
“I’m going to get you some water,” Emma shouts into Aurora’s ear, “we don’t want another repeat of the Gold situation!”   
  
Aurora nods and grins at Emma, but she’s pretty sure Aurora has absolutely no idea what she just said.   
  
Four hours later, as the night is drawing to a close, most guests have left. Mulan and Aurora are snuggling up in one of the booths whilst Emma offers Granny and Ruby a helping hand. Just as Emma turns around to stack the empty bottles into the crates she hears the bell hanging on the door ring, signalling that someone is entering.   
  
Just as Emma turns around Granny is the first to announce, “sorry lad, the party’s over.”  
  
“Killian?” Emma says, walking over to him to ensure he doesn’t make a scene.    
  
He basically fell through the door, so Emma already knows he’s very drunk. She also knows that none of the girls will want him here so tries to deal with him herself.  
  
“What are you doing here? The party’s over and you’re super drunk. You should probably go home.”    
  
“Now, now, Miss Swan,” Killian replies, “this is a local bar and I want a drink.”   
  
He gestures to the bar aggressively, almost hitting Emma in the process.    
  
“It’s closed tonight for a private function, as the sign outside says. Shall I get you an Uber?” Emma asks, not wanting her friends to have to deal with any of his bullshit.    
  
“Ohhh, let him stay, Emma,” Aurora shouts.    
  
Emma is sure Aurora is too drunk to realise who it even is, so looks over to Mulan for confirmation. When she just shrugs her shoulders and raises her eyebrows, Killian walks to the booth and sits down.    
  
Despite her better judgment, Emma accepts defeat and walks over to the bar, asking Ruby to pour two glasses of rum for her and Killian.   
  
“And one for you too actually, Ruby. Why don’t you come join us?” Emma asks kindly, making an effort to include Regina’s friend.    
  
Ruby smiles at Emma gratefully and starts pouring the drinks.    
  
As Emma joins Aurora, Mulan and Killian at the table, can’t help but think what a weird mix of people they are. Her best friends, her girlfriend’s ex and the sleazy town sheriff. It’s surreal, but Emma doesn’t mind - it’s been a great night.   
  
Despite the unusual mash up of personalities around the table, conversation and drinks continue flowing through the early hours. Emma was clearly wrong to presume that Killian’s company wouldn’t be welcomed by the others; at a certain point she even swears that she can hear and see Ruby flirting with him.    
  
Since Granny left a while ago, the conversation has taken a turn too.They’re discussing their favourite sex positions, their dirty fantasies and now they’re even contemplating playing strip poker.  
  
“I do love a guy in uniform,” Ruby purrs into the Sheriff’s ear, “but perhaps I would prefer what’s underneath even more.”   
  
Even though she’s trying to whisper, everyone around the table can hear and Emma pulls a repulsed face, certain she’s about to vomit her rum back up.  
  
Aurora’s eyes widen, since her body is filled with cocktails and liquor she has no filter.  
  
“Oh my god Ruby, I thought you were on our team!”  
  
“Our team?” Mulan questions.  
  
“Yeah, I swear I’ve seen Ruby hook up with girls before. I thought she was a flaming lesbian!”  
  
At this point Emma wishes the ground would swallow her up. She buries her head in her hands and prays to god that Aurora isn’t referring to Ruby and Regina. Fortunately, Ruby can handle the banter.  
  
“Well.. you’re not wrong Aurora, I do love women,” she begins, “but I’m bisexual and since women haven’t really worked out well for me recently, maybe I should try hooking up with Killian.”  
  
Ruby seems to completely forget the fact that he is sitting right next to her.  
  
“I’m right here, love.”   
  
Emma sinks further into her seat, disgusted by the cringefest happening right before her eyes, but Aurora and Mulan simply burst into a laughing fit.  
  
Ruby’s drunken eyes look longingly into Killian’s and Emma wonders how she isn’t fainting from the overwhelmingly bad scent of cologne and rum. But clearly it doesn’t affect her, as only a few minutes later she’s sticking her tongue down his throat, not caring about the audience.    
  
Emma looks over at Aurora and Mulan who are about to do the same and that’s when she decides enough is enough. She simply can’t bear the sight of it anymore so she pretends to poke her eyes out with the little umbrella from Aurora’s cocktail glass.   
  
“Guys please, if you guys are going to continue to force me to sit and watch  _ this,  _ I’m going to need another drink… or two.”   
  
As Ruby pulls away from Killian she smirks at Emma before grabbing his hand and standing up.   
  
“Actually, me and Killian have other plans. Feel free to help yourself though.”  
  
Killian’s eyes widen, showing that he can’t believe his luck as Ruby drags him towards the back of the diner. Emma leans back into her chair and sighs, thankful _ that  _ is over.  
  
Mulan turns to Emma with one eye raised.   
  
“Seriously... are me and Aurora the only ones who  _ haven’t _ had sex at Granny’s?”    
  
Emma’s face drops and she flashes Mulan the middle finger.   
  
Aurora giggles and looks up at her fiancé.  
  
“Oh babe, that can be arranged.”   
  
The couple continue to stare at each other like they are the only ones in the room and it’s more than clear what’s going through their minds. Emma gets up, grabs her leather jacket and waves up her hands.   
  
“Right, on that note, I’m going. If I don’t get to sleep soon I’m going to have a three day hangover. Plus, I promised Regina I’d call her before her meeting tomorrow morning.”   
  
Emma looks at her watch, it’s 3.34am already.  
  
Mulan and Aurora both look at Emma before making kissing noises like teenagers at the back of the bus on their way to a school trip.  
  
“Ohhhhh Regina,” Aurora mocks.  
  
“Tell the Mayor we say hi, and thanks again for such a great night,” Mulan adds as Emma rolls her eyes and makes her way out of the door.  
  
As she’s hit by the cold air outside, Emma immediately pulls up the collar of her jacket and walks home as fast as she can. She’s not sure whether it’s the alcohol, laughing with her friends, or the fact that she misses Regina, but all of a sudden she is overcome with a sense of gratitude.    
  
She’s thankful for the fact that her life feels so amazing right now. She’s in a relationship with someone she loves, in a town she loves, working a job she loves, surrounded by the friends she loves.   
  
_ What could possibly go wrong? _

  
  


**_Emma_ **

  
  


A week later, on the eve of the wedding, Mulan crashes at Emma’s apartment with her. Apparently Aurora insisted they spent the evening apart because otherwise it would be bad luck. Mulan told her she was too superstitious and that’s a ‘hetero tradition,’ but went along with it to keep her soon-to-be-wife calm. Plus, Mulan is excited to have a night alone with Emma.    
  
Regina told them they could stay at hers and she’d make herself scarce for the night. After a solid few weeks of work, a night away in some swanky hotel is exactly what Regina needs. Emma declined the use of Regina’s house, but she still made a reservation for her at the nicest 5* hotel within a 20 miles. When Regina texts her to say she’s settled into the room and has already booked a massage, Emma orders her a huge bouquet of flowers to be delivered to her room with a message:   
  
“Have a fun and relaxing night, you deserve it, love. I can’t wait to see you at the wedding tomorrow. I really will have the hottest date. x”   
  
Emma smiles at the thought of Regina being pampered and treated like the hard working queen she is - she really does deserve it. Of course she misses her, but it’s only a night and it’s important to be with Mulan. Plus, it could be one of Emma’s last nights in her apartment.    
  
The contract on the lease ends in a week, so Emma needs to decide whether to keep the apartment or move in with Regina, who’s really keen to have her. She does love this place, despite its size and overall shoddiness, but she does spend most of her time at Regina’s anyway. Emma’s got a tough decision to make; a very nice and privileged choice, but a tough one all the same.   
  
She and Mulan spend the evening eating take away and other crap while watching films and listening to rock music. They know Aurora’s night will be the complete  opposite  \- she will be eating strictly healthy things, if she eats anything at all, and then relaxing until going to bed at 9pm sharp.    
  
Aurora and Mulan couldn’t be more different but, despite their differences, they couldn’t be more perfect for each other. Emma smiles, realising that the same can be said for her and Regina. They are so different in almost every way and, although they’ve had some pretty big fights, they’ve overcome every hurdle and proved they’re perfect for each other.    
  
Emma is suddenly overwhelmed by her thoughts and begins to feel emotional.    
  
“Jesus, Emma. Are you about to cry?” Mulan looks genuinely concerned if not a bit weirded out.    
  
“No, of course not, you twat. I was just thinking… We’ve both come such a long way. Hell, you’re getting married tomorrow to the love of your life. We’ve both managed to graduate college. We’ve both secured great jobs, and we’ve both moved to a great town where we are genuinely happy. Who’d have thought when we sat next to each other on our first day of English Lit, both hungover and smelling of booze from the night before, we'd achieve this. When my parents died I never thought I’d have a real family again but you are, Mulan. You’re family to me, and I can’t wait to watch you get married tomorrow.”    
  
Emma’s eyes begin filling up.   
  
“Aw, come here, silly,” Mulan says, pulling Emma in for a hug.    
  
“I couldn’t have done any of this without you, Em. You’re my rock.”    
  
Emma smiles, wiping her eyes.   
  
“This is coming for you too,” Mulan says.   
  
Emma looks at Mulan, not quite sure what she’s referring to.   
  
“Marriage, Em. I’ve seen the way Regina looks at you. You’re it for her. I’m one hundred percent going to make sure you catch the bouquet tomorrow,” Mulan jokes, though secretly she’s kind of serious.   
  
“Ha,” Emma laughs, “that’s if Ruby doesn’t barge me out of the way to get it. She seemed quite smitten with Killian…”   
  
Mulan rolls her eyes and pulls a face as if she’s about to vomit, making Emma laugh. A second later, Emma carries on.    
  
“In all seriousness though, you’re right… and Regina is it for me too. I’m not going to let anything come in the way of that.” 


	18. Chapter 18

_**Emma** _

  
  


It’s the morning of the wedding and preparations are in full swing. Emma is in the kitchen of her studio, making pancakes for her and Mulan. Not quite the sophisticated buffet the morning of a wedding deserves, but it reminds them both of their time at college.   
  
Emma is standing in her underwear with one of Regina’s t-shirts thrown over the top. Just as the pan starts sizzling, she moves the pancakes onto a plate then shuffles to the small, wonky table and lays out fresh orange juice and cutlery.  
  
When Mulan walks out of the bathroom Emma is lost for words. Her friend, and the soon to be bride, is wearing a black and white tuxedo with her long dark hair twisted into a beautiful braid.   
  
“Wow Mulan, you look absolutely incredible…” Emma begins, “Aurora is one hell of a lucky girl, that’s all I’m saying.”  
  
Mulan spots the breakfast laid out on the table and smiles nervously back at Emma, her face showing hesitation and worry.  
  
“Oh god, don’t you fancy pancakes? It’s cool, I can whip something else up really quick. They do look a bit burnt don’t they...” Emma frantically starts to ramble.  
  
“Emma,” Mulan interrupts, “they look amazing, I’m just... a little nervous.”  
  
“Wow, does the warrior finally have butterflies in her stomach?” Emma jokes.  
  
Mulan shrugs her shoulders and smiles as she tentatively tucks into the breakfast.  
  
“Today is going to be great Mulan, and it’s not like Aurora is going to say no! She is absolutely obsessed with you - you have nothing to worry about.”  
  
Mulan smiles, seemingly thankful for the encouraging words from her best friend.   
  
After breakfast, Emma jumps into the shower before changing into her suit. It’s a tight grey trouser suit with a crisp white shirt underneath; it had been Regina’s first choice in the clothes store. Since Mulan is so great at doing hairstyles, she offers to do Emma’s too. She plaits Emma's blond curls at the top, leading it into a high, wispy ponytail at the back.   
  
Since Emma is Mulan’s maid of honour they ride to the venue together in a swanky limousine. A castle had always been at the top of Aurora’s list when it came to wedding venues, so of course Mulan made sure that’s what she got. Granted, it’s not the type of castle you see in a story book, but this châteauesque style mansion, named Storybrooke Castle, is still perfect for a fairytale wedding. Set on sprawling estate on the outskirts of the border, surrounded by lush green fields with wild deer running around freely, it is without doubt a beautiful destination.  
  
As the limo turns up the driveway they pass under large overhanging trees with fairy lights strung between the branches. It’s the day time, so they won’t look effective until later, but Emma can’t help but think how magical it feels.   
  
Once they exit the limo they make their way towards the entrance. Large crowds of people are already gathered outside, so Mulan quickly greets a couple of the guests before going in to make sure everything is set in the right place. Aurora would kill her if even one thing went wrong today, which is probably also the main reason for the nerves this morning - she’d like to avoid a divorce within the first 24 hours.   
  
Emma waits outside for a moment, talking to Mulan’s mother who seems very keen to catch up with her. Emma used to stay over at their house all the time so it’s fun bringing memories up together. A delicate tap on Emma’s shoulder quickly brings her back to reality. She excuses herself from Mulan’s mother before turning around swiftly, spotting Regina standing in front of her.   
  
“Hello, Miss Swan.”   
  
Regina looks flawless. She is wearing a dark red dress, perfectly matching her lipstick. Her brunette hair falls just onto her shoulders and thanks to her curling tongs it has a couple of natural looking waves in it. She’s wearing 5 inch heels but somehow Emma is still taller than her.   
  
“You look incredible, Regina,” Emma whispers quietly.  
  
Even though things have been going smoothly lately, Emma is still hesitant of how she acts in public, not wanting Regina to feel awkward at all.  
  
“You don’t have to whisper anymore Em, I want people to be able to hear it when you compliment me after all.”   
  
Regina smiles as she grabs Emma’s hand and holds it firmly.   
  
“Well, you certainly do look incredible. You do know the point of a wedding is to _not_ upstage the bride, right?” Emma jokes lightheartedly before kissing Regina on the cheek.   
  
She introduces Mulan’s parents to Regina before entering through a large archway surrounded by a garland of fern leaves, twinkly lights and red roses.   
  
Emma remembers how Mulan finally managed to bag a date with Aurora after turning up to their seminar dressed as a prince with a huge bouquet of red roses. Aurora couldn’t resist Mulan’s goofiness - as well as the fact that she didn’t give a shit about what their classmates thought - so she agreed to the date, and the rest is history.   
  
A wooden sign carved with Mulan and Aurora’s initials points the guests in the right direction. Following the trail, they are led out to a huge open courtyard lined with fern garlands and cherry blossom trees. Over the top of them is a canopy, since you can never quite trust the Maine weather, which is filled with twinkling stars dangling from it.   
  
There are two sections of chairs at either side of the aisle, so Emma leads Regina to a seat a few rows back from her. Since she is the maid of honour, Emma will be taking pride of place at the front next to her best friend. As Regina sits down, she leans over and places a delicate kiss on her cheek.   
  
“I’m sorry we can’t sit next to each other, but the ceremony won’t be long.”   
  
“That’s okay, Em,” Regina replies, “I was thinking I could save a seat for Ruby?”   
  
After their piss up at Granny’s last week, Ruby managed to blag herself a late and spontaneous invite to the wedding. When Emma found out she was pleasantly surprised, but the realisation that Killian would probably be her plus one left her rolling her eyes.   
  
“That’s a good idea,” Emma states with a smile.   
  
She’s glad that Regina feels comfortable enough to be open with her about Ruby, and Emma would even go so far as to say they are friends. But if she starts talking about what happened with Killian, Emma might just vom all over her fancy suit.   
  
As if by magic Ruby appears, so Emma gives her a friendly nod and smile before making her way over to her best friend. Guests are pouring into the area now, and the place is almost full.   
  
“Excited?” she asks, resting her arm over Mulan’s shoulder.   
  
“No. I think I’m going to shit myself.”   
  
“Oh come on, there’s only a few hundred people here watching you, no big deal.”   
  
Mulan elbows Emma right in the gut, causing her to step backwards as she breathlessly apologises for the badly timed joke.   
  
“I told her we should have kept it small. I don’t even know who half these people are. Look at those men over there, they look like the seven dwarfs or something.”   
  
Emma laughs and smiles at Mulan reassuringly.   
  
“Hey, just remember what I told you during public speaking class: if you get nervous, just imagine everyone in their underwear.”   
  
“Oh yeah, you want me to picture your Mayor in her underwear?”   
  
Emma raises one eyebrow.   
  
“Okay, point taken,” she replies with limited expression.   
  
“You’ll be looking right at Aurora when you have to say your vows, so just focus on her and pretend you’re the only two people in this room… courtyard.”   
  
Emma looks around.   
  
“Wow, you two really went over the top here didn’t you. How did you even afford this?”   
  
Mulan opens her mouth to hit Emma with a snarky reply when the sound of a pre recorded organ blares over the speakers.   
  
“Organ music, really? How cliche…” Emma jokes, just as the large wooden doors at the back burst open.   
  
Through them walks Aurora, arm in arm with her father. Emma looks over at her best friend, whose mouth is almost on the floor. She’s staring at her soon-to-be-wife who looks out of this world.   
  
Aurora is wearing an over the shoulder blue dress with elegant long sleeves. On her head is a shiny silver tiara, surrounded by long, luscious brown curls. A lengthy train trails behind her as she slowly walks down the aisle, clutching in her hands a huge bouquet of hand cut red roses.   
  
Emma can feel Mulan beginning to shake beside her, so she grabs her hand and squeezes reassuringly. As she does, she looks over to Regina, who is staring right back at her. They smile lovingly at each other, and Emma can’t help but hope that someday in the near future it will be her waiting at the bottom of the aisle for Regina.   
  
Emma steps back and watches the fairy tale unfold in front of her. The ceremony is being presided over by Sidney Glass, who Emma recognises from back home. He’s a gay rights advocate and organises Boston Pride every year. Pride is the highlight of Mulan and Aurora’s social calendar, and they love to help out with the organising, so naturally he came to know them very well. Emma prefers the party side of things rather than the organisation, so doesn’t really know him, but decides to make a point of talking to him later. Regina’s been talking about raising more LGBTQ+ awareness in town and strengthening their current policies, so Emma wants to introduce them.   
  
As soon as Sydney starts addressing the audience, Emma knows the girls have made the right choice. He’s so lively and enthusiastic, and the way he speaks is so elegant. But what Emma loves most is the way he isn’t making the service any different to any other wedding she’s been to. He isn’t making a huge deal that they’re both women but rather treating them the same as any other couple - the true meaning of inclusivity.   
  
After he recites a long romantic poem about the meaning of love which Emma is so glad she wasn’t asked to read, it’s time for the vows. She heard Mulan practicing hers about 50 times last night, but she’s still excited to hear them again. Aurora is up first though.  
  
“Mulan Wen. My one, true love. Before we met I felt like my world had no purpose. But when you walked into my life, dressed as a prince with a bouquet of roses just like these, you woke me up. You made me realise exactly what I wanted in my life… exactly _who_ I wanted in my life. I love the way you make the most normal of things exciting. We could be shopping for groceries, doing work, or even cleaning the bathroom… and you’d make it fun. How do you do that, baby? You never cease to amaze me and I honestly feel like the luckiest girl in the world.   
  
It’s no secret I find it hard to trust people, but you make it easy. You’re the most loyal, loving person and you deserve the happiest of endings. That’s why I promise to love you unconditionally for the rest of our lives. I promise to stand alongside you. To support you. To comfort you, and to cherish you. Now and always, my love.”   
  
Aurora ends her vows by reaching for Mulan's hand and lifting it up before placing a delicate kiss on her second finger, which is soon to become the permanent home of her wedding ring.   
  
After the crowd sighs longingly in unison, it’s Mulan’s turn, and Emma finds herself crossing her fingers for luck.   
  
The only time Emma has seen Mulan cry was when she suffered a pretty bad leg injury in their freshman year, but right now there’s a single teardrop rolling down her smiling cheek. She wipes it away before coughing and shifting between her feet, visibly nervous. When Aurora grabs her hand again and gives her an affectionate wink, she manages to pull it together and begins.   
  
“Aurora Briar Rose. I’ve never been particularly great with words, and I’m sure today will be no different. But what I can guarantee is that, while my words may be lacking, my actions will be the opposite. I stand in front of you now and promise - for the rest of our lives - to treat you like the princess you are. The first time we kissed, I knew it was true love. They say true love's kiss can conquer anything and I know that together we _will_ conquer everything. The love you have shown me is beyond magical… with you, life is a true fairytale. I used to believe that love was sacrifice, but with you I’ve sacrificed nothing and gained everything. So for now, I’m going to finish this the way we finish all our days. I say, I love you. And you say…”   
  
“I love you more,” Aurora pitches in, her voice breaking as she fights back tears.   
  
“Then I say, not possible.”   
  
Mulan pauses.   
  
“But everything is possible with you, Aurora. I love you totally and completely, and I can’t wait to be your wife.”   
  
“Well, it’s a good job you’ve not got long to wait!” Sydney jokes, causing everyone to laugh, stifling the sound of muffled cries from the guests.   
  
He signals to Emma that it’s the part of the ceremony where the rings are exchanged, and as the Maid-of-Honour she’s been looking after them. Emma reaches into her pocket and pulls out two velvet bags that contain the jewellry, and her heart steadies a little at the fact she’s kept them safe. For the past two months Regina’s been teasing her about how it would be so ‘Emma’ of her to either forget to take the rings or lose them on the day. She was almost right, and if it wasn’t for a reminder she’d secretly set on Emma’s phone to go off this morning, the rings would still be sitting on the kitchen counter.   
  
Emma reaches out and gives the correct rings to the right bride, then sits back in her seat and lets out a huge sigh of relief.   
  
Aurora takes her bride's left hand.   
  
“Mulan. I give you this ring to wear with love and joy as a token of my devotion to you. Let it be a symbol of our everlasting love.”   
  
Aurora slips the ring onto Mulan’s finger effortlessly. A perfect fit.   
  
“Aurora,” Mulan begins, repeating the process.   
  
“I give you this ring as a sign of my never ending love. With all that I have, I am honored to call you my wife from this moment until forever.   
  
Mulan now glides the ring onto Aurora’s finger. The room erupts in cheers, and after the newlyweds give the audience a cheeky flash of their rings, Sydney closes the ceremony.   
  
“Aurora Brier Rose. Mulan Wen. You may now kiss the bride.”   
  
As Aurora and Mulan share their first kiss as wives, Emma rises to her feet and passionately claps her hands. She turns around, tears flooding her eyes, and focuses on Regina. She hasn’t been able to get her off of her mind for the whole ceremony.   
  
It’s clear that Regina has been thinking the same thing, as she’s already staring at Emma. She mouths “I love you,” causing Emma to cry even more. When perfect by Ed Sheeran begins to play, her attention returns to the front. Her best friends - her _married_ best friends - dance down the aisle together hand in hand, ready to begin their lives as wife and wife.   
  
Soon the room starts buzzing and everyone moves from their seats and begins embracing talking enthusiastically. The excitement is electric, and it’s clear that this really is a celebration of true love.   
  
Almost immediately, Emma feels two arms wrap around her from behind. She turns to her side to see Regina leaning against her shoulder, so gives her a long kiss on the cheek. The brunette unwraps herself from the blonde, who turns around to face her, overwhelmed with emotion.   
  
“That was beautiful,” she says and Regina nods in agreement.   
  
“Wasn’t it? I love a gay wedding,” Ruby shouts from over Regina’s shoulder, ruining the moment.   
  
But Emma doesn’t mind. In fact, she’s so overcome with emotion that she leans over and gives Ruby a hug too. She feels Ruby freeze beneath her before she finally relaxes, and even gives Emma a squeeze. When Emma pulls back, she looks around.   
  
“Where’s Killian?” she asks, curiously.   
  
Regina coughs, clearly stifling laughter.   
  
“What?” Emma asks, an inquisitive smile breaking onto her face, “what do I not know?”   
  
Ruby huffs and looks to the side awkwardly. Just as she is about to answer, Emma spots Killian at the other side of the room. He waves, and just as Emma is about to return the favour, Ruby suddenly pulls her back. Emma looks at her, bewildered.   
  
“Oh shit, he’s coming now. Nice one Emma! Thankfully I don’t think he saw me behind this fat dwarf.”   
  
The man in front of Ruby turns round and gives her a dirty look. It’s Leroy, a dockworker and neighbour of Aurora and Mulan. Emma looks over to Regina, still confused, but she’s just laughing, clearly amused at the scene unfolding in front of her.   
  
“Is someone going to tell me what’s going on…?” Emma begins, only to be cut off.   
  
“Not now!” Ruby scowls.   
  
She reaches out and grabs Emma, pulling her forward before crouching behind her.   
  
“Hide me... _now_.” 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, we hope you are enjoying! Trigger warning: there is some use of homophobic language towards the end of the chapter.

_**Regina** _

Regina can’t help but laugh at the sight in front of her. Her ex girlfriend is hiding behind her current girlfriend’s back, trying to avoid a man who she _also_ kissed, and now he is clearly walking in their direction. Emma spots Regina’s laughter and gives her a ‘what the hell is going on?’ look. Before Regina has time to explain, Killian is standing right next to her.  
  
“Hello, my fair ladies. Enjoying the wedding are we?”   
  
Emma quickly nods her head and grins overenthusiastically, trying to distract him from the person hiding behind her. Regina swiftly joins in, making sure his eyes are focused on her so Emma and Ruby can somehow make a run for it.  
  
“We certainly are thank you. Free alcohol sure is a bonus, but I suppose I don’t need to tell _you_ that,” Regina points at the beer in Killian’s hand.  
  
Thankfully it works as Killian turns his gaze to Regina. Ruby quietly moves from behind Emma’s back and dives under the buffet table next to them.   
  
“Ah the evil queen, charming as ever,” Killian exhales.   
  
“Now, would either of you happen to know where I can find my treasure of a lady?”   
  
Regina watches Emma visibly cringe before they both shake their heads, trying their best not to laugh.  
  
“I haven’t seen her all day actually. I’m not sure if she’s even here...” Emma lies.  
  
Regina is surprised by how convincing her girlfriend sounds and she tries to help build up a cover story.  
  
“Oh yeah, I haven’t seen her either. Have you tried you know... maybe, texting her? Girls love that,” Regina mocks sarcastically.   
  
Killian simply nods his head and reaches for the phone in his pocket, totally unaware of what’s going on. Regina loves messing with him, and even though Emma doesn’t know what has happened between him and Ruby, it’s clear she is amused too.  
  
What Emma doesn’t know is that the night at Granny’s absolutely didn’t go to plan.   
  
Once Ruby and Killian entered the bedroom she was eager to please him and started to undo the zip of his _way_ too tight uniform pants. As he leaned back and took a seat on the edge of the bed, Ruby started teasing him by taking off his pants slowly before moving her hands onto the elastic band of his boxers. He was moaning and grunting louder than Ruby had ever made any man do before, so she felt like they were off to a great start.   
  
But then came the first surprise.  
  
As she started to pull down his underwear, her eyes were drawn to a garish tattoo at the top of his inner thigh. Engraved onto his leg in black ink was the name Milah, and the letters were huge. Not to mention the fact that the chosen typeface was hideous.   
  
Ruby paused and leaned back, causing Killian to immediately sit up again. Surprisingly it didn’t take long for him to figure out what she was staring at.   
  
“Oh, ignore that. She’s just a psycho ex. Keep going baby.”   
  
“I mean, it can hardly be missed,” Ruby replied, gritting her teeth.   
  
If it hadn’t been for the throbbing ache between Ruby’s legs she would’ve stopped there and then, but she had been so horny all night and she had to do something about it. Plus, she’s seen much worse, so she decided to ignore the potential baggage and continue.  
  
A small ten minutes later the second surprise of the night happened.   
  
Killian grabbed a firm hold of her back and flipped her over so she was laying face down on the edge of the bed and he was standing up right, towering over her.  
  
Ruby laid there expectantly, waiting for his next move, but she was disappointed when she glanced over her shoulder to find him having a hard time getting it up. Not wanting to wait any longer, she kindly offered to help him out.  
  
“No, no,” he muttered as he tried to arouse himself, “just give me a second love. It must be all the alcohol you served me tonight.”  
  
A second turned into twelve _agonising_ minutes.   
  
Ruby’s body almost started to turn blue from the cold as she laid half naked waiting for him to get it up but, alas, nothing happened.   
  
Out of desperation, and perhaps boredom, Ruby asked again, “Killian, how can I help?”   
  
“Does this spare bedroom have a private bathroom?”   
  
“It does, yeah… Oh, you want shower sex? Let’s go,” Ruby replied eagerly.   
  
Ruby thought that would be quite intimate for their first night together but if that’s what got him going, then she was more than happy to oblige.   
  
“Yeah… a golden shower,” he replied, winking.   
  
Ruby stayed exactly where she was - she didn’t move an inch. She totally understood that different people like different things, but she did _not_ want to do _that_ with Killian. Or anyone for that matter.   
  
Willing to give it one last try, Ruby moved herself from the bed back onto the floor and kneeled in front of Killian. She took him into her mouth and started sucking. For a second it seemed to be working. The noises coming out of him sounded very promising and Ruby actually felt quite pleased with herself. Never before had she been unable to satisfy anyone's needs, and tonight was _definitely_ not going to be the first time. But unfortunately, Ruby got her hopes up too soon.  
  
As she started taking in the whole length of him she realised his body had gone tense again, but she didn’t stop sucking until he stepped back and made the announcement that he was going to be sick. Ruby pointed him to the right door for the bathroom immediately and then flopped onto the floor, frustrated by her female equivalent of blue balls.   
  
Killian sprinted into the bathroom as quick as he could and with that, Ruby knew the night was over.   
  
Before the ceremony, when Ruby revealed what had happened that night, Regina was in hysterics. She thought it was the funniest thing she’d ever heard, but now that she’s watching Killian frantically pressing the buttons on his phone trying to get a hold of Ruby, she isn’t sure which scenario is funnier.   
  
“Yeah duh, I’ve tried to call her loads but it goes straight through to voicemail,” Killian replies with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
Emma still has no clue what’s going on but, not being able to resist a prank, she has a fun idea.   
  
“I’m sure she’s waiting for your call. _In fact_ ... why don’t you ring her right now?”  
  
As the last word leaves Emma’s mouth she feels a hand reach out from under the table and hit her ankle hard.   
  
But it’s too late - from under the table comes a loud vibration. Then, just seconds later, a ring tone begins. When Regina realises it’s ‘Who Let The Dogs Out?,’ she breaks out in uncontrollable laughter.   
  
Emma’s laughing too, but Killian is just confused.   
  
He looks down at his phone and burrows his brows.   
  
“That’s odd…” he mutters before pressing the end call button.   
  
The ringtone stops and he looks at the women for answers.   
  
“Don’t ask me,” Emma says in a high pitched voice, holding her hands up in innocence.   
  
Regina is still very amused but, remembering how many times Ruby has gotten her out of sticky situations in the past, she decides to cut the prank short and help out her friend.   
  
“Oh, I think… oh yes! Killian, I just saw Ruby leaving through the big doors at the back.”   
  
Killian’s face breaks out in a smile, and he nods in his head with gratitude before sprinting away.   
  
“How the hell did that man ever become Sheriff?” Emma laughs in amazement, “God help Storybrooke.”   
  
Regina laughs once more, pulling her girlfriend in for a happy embrace.   
  
When Ruby realises he’s gone and it’s safe for her to come out, she emerges from under the table. Her face is red - part embarrassment and part anger.   
  
“Thanks a lot, Emma.”   
  
She flicks her middle finger up at Emma and holds it there for a few seconds, but then begins laughing.   
  
“I’ll admit, that was a good one. But I’ll get you back,” Ruy promises.

  
“So, is someone going to tell me what’s going on here or what?” Emma asks impatiently.  
  
Ruby shakes her head and places it in her palms. But, of course, Regina can’t help the temptation and she tells Emma everything. Once she is finished, Emma has a laughing fit. In this moment, Regina realises the sound of Emma’s laughter is her favourite sound in the world.   
  
“Oh. Wow,” Emma exclaims as she turns to Ruby, “I’ve had some bad experiences in bed but yours takes first place.”   
  
Ruby throws her hands in the air in a huff and takes a seat in the chair behind her, pointing a finger at Regina.  
  
“First _you_ moan Emma’s name during... and then this! I need a break from sex. Or people in general. _And_ I think I need another drink. Or five.”   
  
As Ruby leaves, Emma and Regina both take a seat on the bench next to them as they continue to laugh. They are fully aware Ruby still has a crush on Killian but they simply do not understand how anyone can think he is remotely attractive, especially after her horror story.  
  
After a moment of contemplative silence Emma looks over at Regina.  
  
“I’m surprised you didn’t spot the tattoo when you slept with him, you never miss a single thing.”  
  
Regina’s body freezes and she looks back at Emma, confusion written over her face.  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
Emma leans her head to one side and smiles, trying to keep the conversation light hearted.  
  
“Oh you know, that time you slept with Killian.”   
  
“Wait,” Regina leans forward, “you think I slept with _that_ filthy rat? I would rather rip my own heart out and crush it.”  
  
“Oh c’mon, I know now it was just to make me jealous! You can admit it… it’s okay, G. I’d do it too.”   
  
Regina lets out a sound of disbelief.  
  
“And when exactly was I supposed to have slept with him?”  
  
Regina remembers the night when they accidently kissed in her office, but that was a mistake and definitely not something worth reliving with her girlfriend right now. It was also _just_ a kiss, and absolutely nothing more than that.   
  
“I ran into him the night when Aurora and Mulan had that fight with Mr Gold and your lipstick was all over his neck. You know I have great detective skills, right? He said he was in the middle of sleeping with someone when I called him away, so he said I had to make up for it.”   
  
“Why have you never told me this?” Regina asks, both disgusted and exasperated, “did he…?”   
  
“Oh no, don’t worry, I didn’t let anything happen. To be honest I was too jealous he’d slept with you so I just had to leave.”   
  
“Oh baby, I never slept with him. We did - for some strange reason - kiss, but as soon as I felt him get hard against me I basically threw him off me. It was utterly disturbing.”   
  
“Oh my god, so he lied? All the times I’ve pictured you two… Mayor Mills and Guyliner. I should have known you would never lower your standards. What was I thinking?”   
  
“Yes, what _were_ you thinking Miss Swan.”   
  
Regina leans her head on Emma’s shoulder and chuckles.   
  
“It’s nice to know you were jealous though.”   
  
Emma kisses Regina’s forehead and puts her arm around her.   
  
“Just don’t tell Ruby about your late night kiss with Killian.”  
  
“Why not? I’m sure she’d find it amusing,” Regina queries.  
  
“Because you were able to get him hard and she wasn’t. She might be jealous all over again.”   
  
Regina nudges Emma playfully before learning further into her and nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck, smelling her perfume - Regina’s favourite scent in the whole world. 

**_Emma_ **

  
  
The women sit together for a few more minutes, zoning out to the hustle and bustle around them. Their bubble is broken when they begin being ushered out of the courtyard and onto the front lawn, where the official photographs are about to be taken.   
  
The process takes way too long and if it wasn’t for the copious amount of free alcohol the guests are already working their way through, people would certainly be complaining. Not Aurora though - she is absolutely in her element like the true princess she is.   
  
Being the maid-of-honour means that Emma is in most of the group photographs - including the family ones. Even though she protests, both Mulan and her mother insist that she has to be in family pictures. As she is posing, flashing her biggest, cheesiest smile, Emma’s eyes drift to her girlfriend. Regina is stood to the side, watching her with a huge, proud grin on her face. Her eyes flick back to Mulan, then back to Regina once more. Emma’s heart swells.   
  
_I love my family._   
  
For the final picture the photographer asks everyone - men, women and all non-binary folk - to gather round and face the castle. Aurora walks up the steps and turns her back to the crowd, ready to throw her bouquet.   
  
Emma seeks out Regina and pulls her into the crowd. It’s clear she doesn’t want to be part of this, but she also doesn’t want to be too much of a downer so stands amongst the crowd, expressionless. Emma knows Regina doesn’t believe in the whole bouquet toss thing - she made it clear that she thinks it’s an archaic tradition that places too much pressure on the person that catches it, and also causes disappointment to those who don’t. In fact, Regina’s exact words to Emma when she found out it was to happen were, “get with the times.” Emma just rolled her eyes and laughed, finding Regina’s stubbornness adorable.   
  
“Okay now, big throw Aurora. On my count: 3… 2… 1… go!”   
  
On go, Aurora raises her arms with the force of a professional football player, launching her bouquet behind her and into the crowd. Emma is impressed by her force, and watches as the flowers fly through the air in slow motion. At the front of the crowd, she spots Ruby shoving others out of her way, looking like a wild animal battling for her next feed. But the bouquet flies right over her head and Ruby can do nothing but watch as it passes by. Emma realises it’s getting closer and closer to her and her girlfriend, and before she knows it the bouquet has landed perfectly in Regina’s hands, as if by fate.   
  
Emma looks at Regina, who instantly turns bright red. At the front, Aurora looks very pleased with herself, and Emma spots Mulan walking over to her bride and winking, as if their plan has just succeeded. Emma smiles and rolls her eyes, impressed by Aurora’s accuracy but well aware that her girlfriend probably wants the ground to open and swallow her up.   
  
Before the whole crowd is able to turn round and identify exactly who caught the flowers Emma grabs the bouquet out of Regina’s hand and without hesitation holds it up into the air.   
  
“Emma!” She hears someone shout.   
  
“You’re next!” Another voice calls out.   
  
Emma smiles and looks down at the ground before she feels Regina’s hand grip around her waist.   
  
“Thank you,” she hears Regina whisper.   
  
If there’s one thing Emma knows about Regina it’s that she hates being caught off guard. Sure she can talk in front of hundreds of people when she’s had days to plan, but becoming the centre of attention when she doesn’t know it’s about to happen is her idea of hell. Spontaneous certainly isn’t Regina’s middle name. _  
_   
Once the post-ceremony formalities are out of the way there's a short break before the wedding dinner and speeches. Mulan and Aurora are first to head inside as it’s time for Aurora to change into her second dress of the day, because of course she insisted on having not only one, not two, but _three_ wedding dresses. Apparently the ceremony, dinner and evening party all require a different outfit.   
  
The crowds take their lead and head back through into the courtyard where the open bar is. As Regina and Emma walk at the back of the crowd, hand in hand, they reflect on the wedding so far.   
  
“This is such a lovely day, Regina. Thanks for spending it with me.”   
  
“Of course, my love. And thanks for saving me. I wouldn’t have lived that down at the next town hall meeting. I would be inundated with people asking me when I’m getting married,” Regina replies, rolling her eyes.   
  
Emma laughs and squeezes her girlfriend’s hand, remembering when she and Regina previously discussed getting engaged.   
  
“Ha, that’s okay. I know you couldn’t handle me being your fiance just yet anyway. Besides, you need time if it’s going to be more than rose petals and a couple of cheap drinks, right?”   
  
Regina falters and her face stiffens. But before Emma has chance to take note of the lack of response, she’s being pushed into an alley way of the castle. Of course Emma doesn’t complain. In fact, the feeling of Regina’s tongue slipping inside her mouth makes her forget what they were even talking about.   
  
The kiss is frantic but passionate, as if Regina’s been desperate to do this all day.   
Emma lets out a few delicate moans as she melts under the brunette’s mouth. Regina then pushes her body against Emma’s, forcing her harder against the wall. She begins to softly grind her hips, and all of Emma’s heat suddenly rushes to core. She begins to throb as Regina bites her lower lip, bringing her hand up and cupping it around her neck. Regin’s lips then meet her hand, and when she begins to suck just below Emma’s ear,her underwear becomes soaked.   
  
Emma feels Regina’s hand release the grip on her neck then move softly down her body, brushing over her hard nipples and her toned abs. Emma rolls her eyes back as the hand keeps moving further down, and she tightens in anticipation of it landing between her legs. But Regina stops, and Emma lets out a throaty groan. Regina’s fingers are on the waistband of Emma’s grey suit pants now, brushing her thumb over the button as if she’s about to undo it.   
  
Her mouth finds Emma’s ear again, and she whispers, “it’s such a shame you’re not wearing a dress, Miss Swan.”   
  
The feeling of Regina’s breath hitting Emma’s bare neck sends shivers down her spine, and she digs her fingernails into her girlfriends back.   
  
“No...” she replies, “but you are.”   
  
And with that, Emma grabs a hold of Regina’s waist and flips her round so she’s the one with her back to the wall now. Emma begins to kiss her neck - licking, sucking, and biting, while one finger begins tracing up Regina’s inner thigh.   
  
Just as her hand is about to slip under her dress they are startled by a loud bang, and a large door right around the corner swings open. Emma removes her hand and leans against the wall next to Regina, both of them stifling laughter like two horny teenagers who were almost caught making out by their teacher.   
  
Out of the door come two guys dressed in catering uniforms, definitely no older than twenty one. Regina and Emma stay leaning against the wall for a couple of moments, just to catch their breath before heading back to the main event. Too flustered by their make out session, they both stay quiet, but unfortunately the two workers don’t.  
  
As one guy gets a lighter out from his back pocket, the other reaches into his coat for two cigarettes and they light them.   
  
_Great, a smoke break.  
  
_ Emma doesn’t even have to look at Regina to know that she will be giving them death glares right about now, purely for the fact that they are lighting a smelly cigarette within a too small radius of the Mayor. Already feeling the unpleasant scent clouding their surroundings in this small alleyway next to the castle, Emma swiftly takes Regina’s hand in her own and turns to leave, until they hear one of the guys speak.  
  
“Ah man, this is going to be a loooong day.”  
  
One of the guys cracks open a beer and takes a chug before passing it to his friend.   
  
“Tell me about it dude. I thought covering August’s shift today would be piss easy but if I’d have known it was going to be a dyke wedding I would’ve never said yes in the first place.”  
  
“Dude… I know. It’s disgusting. The only place I wanna see two dykes is on PornHub.”   
  
The guys crack up as they high five, but the insult makes Emma stop in her tracks. She glances over at Regina who is staring a hole into the ground. Emma’s whole demeanour shows that she is super uncomfortable and her posture illustrates pure fury. She would love nothing more than to walk back and bash their heads against the wall, perhaps even a couple of times, but she’s learnt her lesson. She decides to let it go and not cause another scene, like the time at the supermarket, but as she steps forward to remove themselves from the situation she feels Regina tighten the grip on her hand and stops.  
  
As Regina releases her hand, Emma turns around to see what she’s about to do. What Regina does, however, is nothing like what Emma expects, not even in a million years.  
  
Regina walks back towards the two guys, crossing her arms.  
  
“Excuse me, could I have both of your names please?”  
  
The guys look at her as if she has just asked them to donate a vital organ - with total confusion - but after a couple of seconds one of them steps forward and smirks.  
  
“Sure you can, lady, how about I give you my number as well?”   
  
Emma lets out a loud scoff, not believing the audacity kids seem to have nowadays. Regina, however, is perfectly capable of keeping her cool.  
  
“That won’t be necessary. I’m sure your boss already has those written down somewhere.”  
  
At the mention of their boss the other guy steps forward as well.   
  
“What does our boss have to do with any of this?”   
  
The flirty guy tries another attempt, “our boss doesn’t have to know about any of this sweetheart. I can be very discrete.”  
  
He winks, making Emma visibly cringe and her fists tighten.  
  
Regina takes another step forward, now practically standing face to face with him. She grabs his wrist firmly, snatching the cigarette out of his fingers and throwing it into the ground.   
  
“Hey, do you have any idea how much the-” the guy squeeks out.   
  
But before he even has the chance to finish his sentence Regina places her black fuck-me-heels on top of the cigarette and twists her foot, making sure it’s out.   
  
Emma places her hand in front of her mouth, trying to stop herself from giggling at the sight of her girlfriend absolutely crushing these teenagers' souls.  
  
“Now, for your information.. and open those jumbo elephant ears to listen carefully as I will _not_ repeat myself. The sole reason for me needing your names is so that I can report you to your boss for a violation of rules... and the law.”  
  
Regina points at the floor.  
  
“Smoking on these premises is strongly forbidden, and the foul, homophobic language you just used to discriminate your guests is illegal. I, as the Mayor of this town, have just caught both of you committing these ghastly crimes and I will make sure you never step foot inside this castle ever again.”  
  
“Like we care. We’re off to college at the end of summer anyway.”   
  
The boys begin to laugh in Regina’s face, but she doesn’t falter.   
  
“Oh, so you’re 18 and you’re drinking on the job? Interesting. I also think it’s interesting that the Sheriff of this town is right inside and I happen to be _very_ good friends with him.”   
  
Emma can’t help but audibly giggle now. The thought of Regina and Killian being very good friends amuses her, but she’s proud of her girlfriend’s effective lie.   
  
“I don’t think a criminal record, especially one for a hate crime, would look very good to your colleges, do you?”   
  
For the first time the guys begin to look uncomfortable. Regina has really hit a nerve, and they look at each other like they don’t know what to do.   
  
“Miss.. we didn’t mean…”   
  
“It’s Mayor Mills to you, thank you. And you and I both know exactly what you meant. Your homophobic vitriol was clearly heard by me and my _girlfriend.”_ _  
_ _  
_ This time, the guys have no reply.   
  
“No problem. I’ll get your names from the boss and send the Sheriff out to see you. Good night, boys.”   
  
As Regina turns around she grabs Emma’s hand and they storm off. Just as they reach the corner, Emma hears one of the guys whispering beneath his breath.  
  
“Jesus christ, what a bitch.”  
  
Emma can’t resist but to turn around and flip them both off before shouting, “yeah, she’s _my_ bitch.”


	20. Chapter 20

_**Emma** _  
  


  
Regina and Emma walk back inside the venue hand in hand. Emma recognises a lot of the guests as Mulan’s extended family and friends from back in Boston, so she says hi and makes small talk as they pass. Regina doesn’t let go of her hand even once, and Emma feels proud as punch showing off her beautiful girlfriend.  
  
As they go to get a drink they bump into Killian who is, of course, already pissed as a fart and propping up the bar.  
  
“Are you going to say something?” Emma whispers to Regina.  
  
“No, I don’t think he’s in the right state so I’ll let him enjoy his night. I will make a call on Monday though. They can’t get away with such blatant homophobia.”  
  
Emma squeezes Regina’s hand before letting go and leaning her elbows on the bar. She can’t believe how things have changed. Just a few months ago she would have been the one biting the guys heads off while Regina would back away into the shadows, but not anymore. Regina has come so far and made such an improvement, and Emma is beyond touched. She really appreciates the effort her girlfriend has put in, so she makes a mental note to thank her later… perhaps in the bedroom.  
  
“I’ll take a double whisky and a Vodka Martini for the lady please,” Emma asks, putting on the charm.  
  
She kind of makes herself cringe saying it, but she wants to cheer her girlfriend up after the confrontation. When Regina snorts with laughter, she knows she’s done the job.  
  
“You’re certainly starting the night off strong, dear. Those low-lifes didn’t get to you did they?” Regina asks, switching quickly from laughter to concern.  
  
“Oh no, G, don’t worry. I had my very own knight in shining armour. It’s not long ‘till the speeches and I need some dutch courage… kill me now.”  
  
Regina rolls her eyes, which she always does when Emma’s being over dramatic. She says nothing but puts her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders, escorting her to the table where they are - thankfully - seated together. All the other guests begin to sit down but there are two seats left empty on their table, and the place cards read Ruby and Killian. Emma glances back to the bar. Killian has gone, and Ruby is nowhere to be seen.  
  
“Tell me they’re not…” Emma sighs to Regina.  
  
“She wanted nothing to do with him just a few hours ago, now they’re banging?”  
  
Regina laughs, but doesn’t look surprised in the slightest.  
  
“Ruby is a law unto herself. You never know what she really thinks. Hell, _she_ never knows what she really thinks. You’ll get used to it.” _  
  
_ The meal is certainly not what you’d consider a typical wedding meal, but it is very Mulan and Aurora. From the moment they got engaged they made a deal that, as long as Mulan could choose the menu, Aurora could have whatever else she wanted for the rest of the day.  
  
For starters they have nachos covered in chillies. Regina picks them all off and puts them to one side of her plate then attempts to eat the rest with her fork. Emma, however, eats it all with her hands very quickly - probably too quickly for someone whose stomach is already churning from nerves.  
  
The main course is a choice between Kung Pao Chicken, Mulan’s favourite, and Boeuf Bourguignon, which is Aurora’s favourite. Both are served with a side of mini hot dogs and onion rings because, in Mulan’s words, ‘why the hell not?’  
  
“This menu doesn’t match… _at all_ ,” Regina whispers to Emma after picking up, then quickly putting back down, a hot dog.  
  
Her upper lip curls in disgust.  
  
“Just go with it!”  
  
A voice appears from behind Emma and Regina, making them jump.  
  
It’s Ruby, who leans right between them and picks up a handful of onion rings before sitting down. Her hair is all over the place, and her cheeks are flushed bright red. After 30 seconds Killian approaches the table, with his trouser fly still down.  
  
Regina turns to Emma, her eyes wide in horror.  
  
“They were gone _so_ long,” she murmurs in Emma’s ear.  
  
Emma opens her mouth to reply but then realises there is literally nothing she wants to say about that.  
  
The final course is Boston Cream Pie, a dish Mulan and Emma splurged on often when they were having a tough day studying. But to say she loves it, Emma barely touches the dessert. She’s way too nervous to give her speech any minute now. She orders another double whisky from the waiter and once she downs it, Mulan gives her a nod to let her know it’s time. Emma kisses her girlfriend's cheek, receives a strange, awkward high five from Killian, then shuffles cautiously to the front of the room where a microphone is set up waiting.   
  
_Jesus, I hope Killian’s washed his hands.  
  
_ When Emma stands in front of the microphone she clears her throat, her cough reverberating around the room.  
  
“Oh, shit… sorry,” she says awkwardly.  
  
She looks over to Regina who is glaring at her.  
  
_Keep it clean Emma, relax._ _  
_ _  
_ Regina’s face softens and she winks at Emma. She counts to three then begins.  
  
“Uhh… hey everyone. I recognise a lot of you, and it’s so nice to see you again. For those who don’t know me, I’m Emma.”  
  
She gulps, looking at the crowd. The only reaction she gets is Regina smiling and nodding at her, so she swallows her nerves and carries on.  
  
“I’ve only known Aurora and Mulan for four years, but it feels like I’ve known them my whole life. We met on our first day of college during English lit class. I knew right away that Mulan had the hots for Aurora, but for the first few days Aurora only had eyes for Dorothy...”  
  
There were intakes of breath from the audience so Emma glances towards Aurora, who looks embarrassed.  
  
“Fuck, I mean. Shouldn’t bring that up should I… uh…”  
  
The room is deadly silent now, and all Emma wants to do is go jump under the table Ruby escaped to earlier.  
  
“Okay. I think we all know by now I’m not good at public speaking.”  
  
“You did okay for the Mayor!” someone shouts from the back of the audience.  
  
Stunted laughters can be heard around the room.  
  
Emma doesn’t know who said that, but they do have a point. Once Regina stands up and audibly shushes everyone, Emma grabs the microphone from the stand and steps forward.  
  
“Look. I could get up here and give you a big, long speech about love, about soul mates, and about eternal happiness. And yes, it would all apply. But I don’t need to.”  
  
She turns and signals to Aurora and Mulan now.  
  
“These two women. These two _amazing_ women, are the total embodiment of true love. They’re the greatest team and the bestest of friends, so it’s been a real honour watching them grow as a couple. They’re a total inspiration to me and everyone around them, and I am so proud to call them friends. No, I’m so proud to call them _family._ A great person once told me that true love will _always_ find you.”  
  
Emma looks towards Mary Margaret and David who are sat on the other side of the room, and she smiles gratefully at them.  
  
“Mulan, Aurora. I know for a fact that true love has found you. So if everyone could please raise a glass in honour of the bride and the bride.”  
  
The whole room stands now and raises their glasses in the direction of the newlyweds. Emma does too, although her eyes are only on Regina. She knows this should be all about the married couple right now, but after talking about love so much, she just can’t take her focus off of her girlfriend.  
  
“Cheers to love and happiness!” Emma shouts, and the whole room cheers.  
  
As the sound of clinking glasses resonates around the room, Emma walks over to Aurora and Mulan and gives them both a huge hug. They thank her and kiss her cheek then walk over to the microphone ready to deliver their own speeches. Emma rushes back to Regina, overcome with relief.  
  
“Well done, my love. You were great...eventually,” Regina says as soon as Emma gets close, sweeping her into a proud hug.  
  
Emma sits down and takes a deep breath then gets comfortable before listening to the remaining speeches. She doesn't move her hand from Regina’s knee the whole time, and Regina’s hand finds its home around her shoulder.  
  
Once the speeches are over, and Mulan and Aurora have danced their first dance as a married couple, the party begins. The night is spent on the dance floor laughing and drinking copious amounts of booze. As the music slows the dance floor begins to clear, but Emma doesn’t want to leave. She grabs Regina’s hand and pulls her in close, resting her head tenderly on her shoulder and hand on Regina’s lower back. The two stay together like they’re the only people in the room and for a second that seems to be the case. When Emma looks up, she realises they are now the only ones on the dance floor, and all eyes in the room are on them. Emma pulls back, causing Regina to scrunch her eyebrows in confusion.  
  
“Everyone’s looking at us Regina, let’s sit down. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”  
  
Emma begins to turn away, but Regina refuses to move and pulls her back.  
  
“Emma, that’s not me anymore. I don’t feel uncomfortable. In fact, I feel the opposite. I have never felt _more_ comfortable than I do right now in your arms.”  
  
She isn’t sure if it’s the alcohol in her system or the all consuming emotions of the day but Emma feels like she could cry. She grabs Regina’s face and pulls her in for a kiss. The two stand kissing for what feels like ages, not caring who is watching. Suddenly, the music livens and the dancefloor fills back up. They are now joined by Ruby, Killian, Aurora and Mulan, and the six of them dance the night away.  
  
Once the lights come up and almost everyone has left, Emma retreats to the side and sits down. The room is spinning and she’s pretty sure the hot dogs she ate earlier are about to reappear, but she just sits back and closes her eyes with a smile plastered on her face. She doesn’t even realise she’s fallen asleep until Regina is pulling her up and walking her out towards the entrance.  
  
“Now where are you taking me, Mayor Mills? To the bathroom? I know exactly how you feel about bathrooms.”  
  
Regina laughs and nods her head. They’ve hooked up in ladies bathrooms at least twice now, so there’s no denying that. She smirks.  
  
“Not this time, baby, the uber’s here. But we’ve got a lovely bathroom at home if you think you can handle it.” 

  
  


**_Regina_ **

  
As they make their way home Regina watches Emma staring out of the car window.

The bright lights from the town add a glistening glow to her face and Regina finds herself lost for words. She actually feels her heart beating out of her chest at the sight of Emma simply staring into space. She doesn’t have to look a certain way or doesn’t have to do anything special for Regina’s lungs to actually stop working.  
  
Usually, the feeling of not being able to breathe properly makes Regina nervous and anxious, as it’s a sign of being out of control of the situation. It’s almost as if she is being trapped, but not with Emma. This type of breathlessness and gasping for air hits differently. It’s the opposite of anything she has ever known before because the feeling sets her free. As contradicting as it may sound, the tight feeling in Regina’s chest that occurs whenever she is near Emma, is actually the most free she’s ever felt.   
  
She’s not sure if it’s the alcohol or a sudden and overwhelming dose of admiration for the woman sitting in the cab next to her, but in this moment Regina realises what she wants to do. What she _needs_ to do. She cannot wait any longer.  
  
With this spontaneous realization also comes a sheer sense of panic. Doing her best to hide all the thoughts currently going through her brain, Regina is now the one to aimlessly stare out of the window at the darkness zooming past them outside. Her face turns pale and her hands start to feel clammy. Of course this is the point where Emma leans over and reaches for Regina’s hand.  
  
“Your hands are freezing cold but also sweaty,” Emma scrunches up her face, “are you okay?”  
  
Luckily Regina knows how to worm her way out of this one. They’re both _very_ drunk.  
  
“I told you I shouldn’t have had that last Vodka Martini, it’s gone straight to my head.”  
  
Emma makes a ‘meh’ sound and shrugs her shoulders as she lays her head back against the seat and closes her eyes. Regina is thankful that Emma can be very naive sometimes, despite the fact that she is one of the smartest people she’s ever met. Secondly, she is also grateful that Emma always falls asleep during car journeys, and this time it’s even worse because of all the booze she consumed tonight. This is the perfect opportunity for Regina to gather her thoughts.   
  
Once they’ve arrived in the comfort of their own home it takes them both a couple of minutes to take off their shoes and jackets. Emma bends down to undo the straps of the heels she’s wearing but then ends up sprawled out in the middle of the hallway since she’s unable to maintain her balance. Regina remembers the time in New York City when the situation was very similar to this, except this time she is well and truly, completely and madly, in love with Emma Swan.   
  
Regina, being the more sober one out of the two, helps Emma up the stairs and into their bedroom. As Emma throws herself onto the mattress, facing the ceiling and instantly shutting her eyes because everything’s spinning, Regina walks to the ensuite and grabs a glass of water. As she closes off the tap with her hand, she realises she is shaking life a leaf. Desperate to ignore this alien feeling, she walks back into the room and joins Emma on the side of the bed.   
  
“Here, this will help.”   
  
Regina passes her the cup and watches Emma closely as she chugs down the drink in one go.  
  
“You are such a boozer,” Regina chuckles to herself as she takes the glass back before placing it on the nightstand.  
  
Before Regina gets the chance to turn to face Emma again, she is on her knees behind Regina, hanging her arms around her neck. Her mouth is located right next to the sensitive spot on Regina’s ear.  
  
“I know something else that might help,” Emma whispers as she begins fiddling with the straps on Regina’s dress, “but it involves ripping this off.”  
  
She then carefully bites on Regina’s earlobe, sending shivers through her entire body.  
  
“Emma…,” Regina tries to interrupt but Emma is too busy planting kisses from Regina’s ear all the way down to her neck and there is no chance she is going to truly stop Emma from that. It’s the only weakness Regina Mills has.  
  
To make sure the brunette stops talking all at once, Emma places her hand in front of Regina’s face. She strokes two fingers along the bottom of Regina’s lips before pushing them inside her mouth.  
  
“Suck my fingers.”  
  
Regina, for probably the first time in her actual life, does as she is told. She takes Emma’s fingers into her mouth all the way to her knuckles, twisting her tongue around until she hears Emma’s satisfied moan in her ear.   
  
Once Emma takes out her fingers, she grabs a hold of Regina’s neck and continues leaving kisses all over her bare skin. This Includes leaving some deep marks that will definitely show for quite some time.   
  
“You were saying, madam Mayor?”  
  
Regina throws her head back against Emma’s body, the ache between her thighs preventing her from even uttering a word let alone a whole sentence. She’s not even sure she remembers what she planned to say in the first place. Now Emma's hands are resting on her stomach, drawing lines between Regina’s tits and the waistband of her Calvin Klein thong.   
  
“Are you lost for words?”  
  
Unable to bring out anything other than moans and groans, Regina simply nods.   
  
“Yeah, that’s what I thought, ” Emma whispers against Regina’s mouth.  
  
She once again enters Regina’s mouth, their tongues battling for dominance.   
  
The fight is won by Regina as she bites on Emma’s lip before grasping her tongue in between her teeth. She sucks hard on the edge of Emma’s tongue and the sounds coming out of her are somewhat animal like. Of course Regina doesn’t mind.  
  
If anything it spurs her on to do the next thing.   
  
Regina turns around in one flawless movement, so she is now facing Emma. She places her hand on Emma’s chest, slowly pushing her down onto the bed so she’s laying on her back with Regina on top.  
  
Regina gradually slides her hand from Emma’s knee all the way to between her thighs before using that same hand to spread her legs open wide. Emma closes her eyes out of pleasure and Regina cannot help but smirk.  
  
“Regina, please, I... - I need you to fuck me,” Emma whimpers.  
  
Still smirking, Regina slides her leg in between Emma’s.   
  
“I actually have a better idea, Miss Swan.”  
  
At this point Regina leans back a little, taking in the shocked expression on Emma’s face. Clearly curiosity wins from desperation as Emma’s eyes grow wide and she lifts her head slightly, trying to make eye contact.   
  
“Oh yeah?”  
  
Regina completely melts into Emma as she leans into the crook of her neck, breathing heavily into her ear.  
  
“Marry me.”   
  
Then for a second, the world stops spinning. Everything turns to slow motion as Regina feels her heart rate pulsating all through her body. She feels Emma’s hands grip her shoulder firmly before carefully pushing her backwards so there now is clear eye contact between them both.  
  
“I’m drunk and _very_ horny Regina, now is not the time to make jokes like that.”  
  
Regina leans back and moves onto her knees before carefully caressing Emma’s right cheek.   
  
“Darling, I’m not joking.”  
  
Emma now copies Regina and also gets onto her knees, their faces just inches apart.  
  
“No, no, this can’t be real. You’re not serious. You’re just drunk.”   
  
Emma shakes her head in disbelief. She takes Regina’s hand and holds it tightly with her own. Regina can feel that she isn’t the only one shaking as Emma’s hand is trembling.  
  
“Emma, when am I ever not serious?”   
  
“B-but... what about the big plans, the rose petals and cheap drinks?”  
  
Regina spots Emma looking around the room, looking for any clue of this proposal.  
  
“Perhaps I wasn’t planning on doing this tonight,” Regina admits as she starts to play with Emma’s ringfinger, “but I am so undeniably in love with you. There isn’t a moment in a day that goes by where I don’t think about you. I know it hasn’t always been easy between us but you have helped me through it all and you are the reason that I’m so comfortable with myself now. You are my comfort Emma, you make me feel at home.”  
  
Emma’s mouth drops open and she seems speechless, so Regina takes this opportunity to walk over to her underwear draw and get out a little box that Emma recognises instantly.   
  
“The swan box…” Emma exhales.  
  
Regina nods, “see, if I’m truly messing with you, then why have I had this in here for weeks?”   
  
Emma shakes her head again, and Regina simply replies with a smirk as she walks back over to the bed and gets down on one knee in front of Emma.  
  
“I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Regina begins as tears roll down Emma’s cheek, “I’m genuinely not joking, my love. I’m just a girl, standing in front of another girl, asking her to love her… forever. I have fallen for you ever since the day you fell at my feet at the start of your internship. So, Emma Swan, will you make me the happiest woman alive by marrying me?”   
  
Emma lets out a little shriek whilst she covers her mouth with both her hands.  
  
“Oh my god, Regina! Yes! Yes! A million times, yes!”   
  
Regina smiles as she places the shiny diamond engagement ring onto Emma’s finger.  
  
As they look at each other, they both smile with tears running down their cheeks.  
  
“I cannot believe you, Mayor Mills, of all people, used a quote from Notting Hill…,” Emma laughs.  
  
“It is your favourite film, is it not?”  
  
Regina smiles as she wipes Emma’s tears away.  
  
Emma nods before shaking her head once more, “how long have you…?”  
  
Regina spots Emma’s glance at the little box laying next to them on the bed. If truth be told, Regina bought the ring several weeks ago at Mr Gold’s jewellery shop. This simple and casual proposal was not what Regina had in mind, but she just had to.   
  
“Honestly… quite a while,” she answers, rubbing her fingers over the shiny ring that is now placed on Emma’s finger.  
  
She takes a look around the room and gestures at the floor where she is still sitting on her knees in front of Emma.  
  
“Of course I imagined it to be more extravagant than this, but hearing you speak those words today… and seeing you around your friends, being your true self. I just couldn’t wait any longer before asking you.”  
  
Emma leans forward and kisses Regina, tenderly this time.  
  
“I’m sorry if it’s not exactly how you wanted…”  
  
Emma shuts her up with another kiss.  
  
Then another, and another, and another…   
  
Regina absolutely does not mind. They will both never ever get enough.   
  
“It was perfect Regina. _You_ are perfect.”   
  
“And you’re my fiancée… God, it feels so good to finally say that.”  
  
“So, the Mayor has officially gone soft?”  
  
“For you, my love, I well and truly have.”

**_The end._  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it! It's been a ride and we've really enjoyed writing our first fic. Thanks so much for reading and for all your amazing feedback and support, we appreciate it so much. We've already got a couple more fics lined up (SwanQueen ofc) so make sure to keep an eye out for them! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
